Twisted Cinderella Story
by Princess Rayen
Summary: This is my version of the story. A very twisted 'my version' of the story. Nothing you've ever seen before. And yet...it's so un-original... Pending Summary
1. Once Upon Cinderella's Escape

Once Upon Cinderella's Escape

* * *

><p>Once upon a time? What is that? Some foreign dish with snails, skrimp, and cheese? That's terrible, but I'm only joking, I do want to tell you my story though, the one where the girl and her evil stepmother and her evil stepsisters torture her poor soul until the prince swept her from her feet? Yeah, that one, the only difference is that this will be in my point of view and it's a very traumatizing story. If you don't enjoy the idea of a stepmother traumatizing her stepson by making him watch her mutilate a helpless animal then I suggest you turn back now. Otherwise, carry on darlings and hear my story. This is unlike any other because this, is a twisted Cinderella story.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuusei!" My darling stepmother called to me, her sickly sweet voice cracking ever so slightly at her loud tone.<p>

"Coming stepmother." I replied. She would be angry with me for not getting her room done on time.

"Have you done what I've asked?" She tapped her foot impatiently as if she had something more important to do than sit on the couch.

"I was just about pack up when you called me Stepmother." I lied smoothly. I still had about half her room to do, I wasn't close to being done.

"You insolent brat! I ask you to do one simple task and you can get it done in the time I given you!"

"Your room is pretty big-" I tried but she cut me off.

"Excuses, excuses." She brushed me off. "Go to your room, you will be punished later."

"Your room?" I asked.

"Don't test my patience Yuusei, I'm not in the mood, someone else will do it and your punishment will be even more severe for that reason.

"Yes Stepmother." I said turning and heading for my room. I smirked to myself, Operation Escape Part A complete.

I softly closed the door to my cold room in the attic and quietly gathered my things. I had to steal some of stepmother's money and pay off some of the servants and guards that she hired so that this plan would work. The ones that were still here willing helped me set up the plan and now all I had to do was execute it perfectly. I packed up everything that I needed, the essentials: clothes, hygienic products, and my father's diary. After I was set to go. I looked out of my window where the gardener was roaming quietly. I whistled and he gave me the sign to drop the rope. I dropped my bag down and made sure the rope was secure. Worst flaw in my plan was that I would have to climb down four stories to reach the ground. My hand slipped about three times and by time I actually made it to the bottom, skin was scraped off my hands.

"Come now, we are running out of time. I want you out of here, you need to make a new life so that you may find happiness elsewhere. I know this is your father's manor but you can come back one day and that witch will be gone. Master Fudo will be proud of you for your actions."

We ran and he gave me a tight hug. "I hope to see you again one day, Master Yuusei."

I smiled as I was passed one to a guard who escorted me from the grounds and toward the town.

As we arrived, I turned and bowed gently. "Thank you so much."

He patted my shoulder and smiled. "You are above me, I should be bowing to you."

"I am above no one, I just want to thank you for helping me. How long do you think it will take until she notices?"

"Since she doesn't care if you come to dinner she probably won't notice you're gone until tomorrow morning."

I smiled and then I realized. "Aww, I'm meant to be punished later!"

"It's fine, I'm supposed to be the one to do it so it's fine. I'll just tell her I gagged you."

I laughed and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you."

He nodded and I walked off, leaving behind the life I once knew.

It was beginning to get dark and I wondered where I would sleep tonight. I had wandered around all day long and my feet were beginning to hurt. I closed my eyes and sighed and accidentally walked into a wall. I fell to the ground and rubbed my forehead, the part that got the most damage, and looked up. Okay, maybe it wasn't a wall but it surely felt like it. Apparently it's a shame that the thing I walked into wasn't a wall but it was a person. And because I'm me and this is the thing I know how to do best I got on my knees and put my face in the ground. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I apologize! Please forgive me!"

"Calm down kid, it's fine." That voice said calmly.

Fingers went under my chin and I met shining violet eyes. "My question for you is, are you alright?"

Heat rose to my cheeks and I tried a smile. "I'm fine, please forgive me for my rudeness, I was in a rush."

"You are covered in dirt, or what is this? A bruise?" He rubbed the tender place on my face where stepmother hit me earlier. "With a few specs of dirt." He traced down my neck where I'm sure bruises littered my skin and back up which caused me to shiver.

"Are you being abused?" He asked softly.

"No," I said swiftly, I couldn't call it abuse when I didn't know what abuse was.

"I see." He muttered removing his hand. "Well, where are you parents?"

"My mum gave her life to bring me to this world and my dad isn't in this world either. The doctor said he died of a hemmahage or something.

"I see. And the word you're looking for is hemorrhage. Well then, where are you staying?"

"Nowhere." I answered pushing myself from the ground. I held out my hand and he accepted it gratefully.

"What do you mean nowhere? Where is your house?"

"Why are you asking all of these questions?" I shot back.

"You..." He took a deep breath and smiled once more. "Just tell me."

"My house is no longer my home. I live nowhere now, I have been outcast and now I am wandering."

"Outcast? As in thrown out?"

I nodded and he grabbed my hand. "Come with me to my home and stay there tonight, and then wherever you wish to go after that you may go."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I really need to leave this kingdom, I barely escaped as is and when she realizes I'm missing she'll send the dogs after me!" I said tugging my hand away.

"You ran away? I thought you said you have been outcast."

"I have been outcast, I have also runaway because of my own reasons. Please just let me leave."

"How about this, come to my home and I'll let my father see what to do."

"Why can't you let me leave?"

"Because you need special permission to leave the kingdom, now come on." He pulled on my hand and we headed to some unknown destination.

"You live in the castle?" I whispered urgently as we walked through the polished halls of the castle.

"Of course what did you expect?" I didn't answer because I knew he was being sarcastic.

I watched all the people that bowed to this man suspiciously. Who is this person exactly?

He opened two doors and pulled me inside then shut them quickly. "My father should be here any second now. Your clothes are torn so I have some that you can wear and then you can explain your situation to my father." He went to his overly large wardrobe and rummaged around a bit before pulling out a pair of black trousers and a button-down. "Here," he said, handing me the items and pushing me into his bathroom, "you can change in here."

He shut the door behind me and not two seconds later another voice filtered into the room. "News travels fast, I suppose. I hear you have brought a rather. . . raggedy guest."

"Father, welcome."

"What have I told you about the people of the town Jack? You can't continue to do this!"

"Father, I have never done this before, he is the only one."

"Yes, but one day your guise will shatter and people will recognize you. They may mob you or kidnap you. You're my son, you are the crown prince and I can't allow anything to ever happen to you."

Crown Prince? I thought. What?

"You make it sound like I'm some frail person who can't take of himself."

"I did not say that nor did I imply anything of the sort."

"Father."

"Minus that fact Jack, where is this guest of yours?"

I quickly jumped back from the door and slid out of my pants and into his and was taking my shirt off when he opened the door.

"You're not finished?" He asked.

"I'm nearly done!" I blushed.

"Eavesdropping doesn't help you at all. Come now, hurry, put the shirt on but don't bother with the buttons.

I slid my arms into the sleeves whilst exiting the bathroom. I looked up at the other person in the room. He was clad in gold, silvers, jewels, and the finest silk. He was the spitting image of his son who stood next to me. Their only difference was their eyes, my 'caretaker' had deep violet coloured eyes whilst his father had light blue eyes. When I realized I was probably being disrespectful, I quickly looked down.

Feet suddenly obstructed my view and a hand made its way under my chin. My head was forced up and I was looking at the king's face once again.

"Hmm. . . well Jack, it's seems you've caught yourself quite a looker. He actually looks quite feminine. These eyes of his are stunning, and his body shape, minus the overly large bruise here. . ." He tapped my cheek lightly. "He's an angel. I wouldn't have guessed he was male if you hadn't told me."

I blushed and stepped back out of his grasp. "Um, thank you for your flattery, your majesty, but I've only come to request permission to leave the kingdom."

"Leave the kingdom? What for?"

"Well you see, I had no idea I needed permission to leave the kingdom but I was just on my way before I ran into your son, quite literally I might add, and he informed me that I needed permission from the king and then I ended up taking a detour and meeting you anyway."

"You didn't know that you needed permission to leave the kingdom?"

"Well I haven't exactly been outside of my house for nearly 8 years."

"Eight years? Dear lord."

"Yes, my stepmother said I was much too valuable to be let out in case I could escape."

"Sounds like she's keeping you like a caged animal."

"Oh no. She gives me freedom to clean the house but after that I'm sent back to my room in the attic.

"Who is your stepmother dear boy? Would you take me to see her tomorrow?"

"Oh please sir, don't make me go back there. I will do anything. I've only come here to get permission to leave the kingdom."

"Okay okay, I will not make you go. But can you tell me what your home is like? And tell me your name again?"

"Well I have my stepmother and my two step-sisters, and my stepmother's staff. And my name is Yuusei."

"Do your step-sisters help you clean?"

"Oh no, they do not get their hands dirty, they sit and have tea and watch me clean."

"Are there any others that help you clean?"

"No sir, they only clean after me if I don't get my chores done on time."

"And what do your chores consist of?"

"I clean the entire manor from top to bottom, the bathrooms, I cook dinner, I tailor my sisters' dresses, and any other indoor chore I can do inside. I'm not allowed outside the gates."

"How did you get outside today?"

"I climbed out of the fourth story window. I had to pay off a few people so I could escape."

"Really now? And can you tell me what happens if you don't get your chores done on time?"

"No sir, I'd prefer not."

"I see. Well I refuse to give you permission to leave the kingdom."

I could nearly cry. "But sir!"

"I refuse to give you permission because I feel the world outside these walls are too dangerous, especially for someone who barely pass as a male. You will be taken advantage of. And based on your story, because I don't do this ever, I will make you a proposition."

"What kind of preposition?"

"Proposition son, but I will allow you to stay here at the castle, although you must work for your stay."

"I can clean. That's best of my ability and I also took care of the steeds in the stable back at my house."

"That's perfect! You can be my son's housekeeper. You haven't much to do except clean his room and then once a week you can feed, clean, and exercise the horses in the stables."

"Sounds simple enough. Will my stepmother be able to find me?"

"Unless she knows for sure you're here she will never know your whereabouts."

"Oh thank you so much!"

The king smiled at me and patted my head. He then turned to his son and asked, "what made you choose this one Jack?"

"This is why." A grab, a tug, a whoosh of cold wind and a gasp is what happened next.

* * *

><p>Until next chapter...<p> 


	2. Once Upon Cinderella's Explanation

Once Upon Cinderella's Explanation

* * *

><p>This chappie is dedicated to Netiri Vi Britannia, whose review forced me to sit down and finish this chappie. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it.<p>

* * *

><p>You see now? I'm back and this time, I have good news! There will be no animal killing, not yet, at least. I was hoping to have some terrifying story to tell you but nothing came to mind, so hopefully as I progress through my story I will have some gross mutilation happening but I'm sorry. The only thing I have now is some interesting bonding between me and a special someone. I hope to speak with you again but until then, enjoy my story.<p>

* * *

><p>I changed the water pail and grabbed the last brush before petting the pony named Raven. She neighed and nudged my face. I laughed. "I love you too, Raven."<p>

I wiped the stray bits of sweat from my forehead and sighed. I was free for the rest of the day since the only thing I had to do on Saturdays were clean, feed, and water the twelve horses in the stables and then I would be done for the day.

I kissed her good-bye and left the stables, hoping to get a shower before dinner. I opened the door and bumped into Jack, quite literally, and prevented a tragic fall down the stairs.

I blinked and looked up at his tall figure. "Were you watching me?"

He scoffed, "I wouldn't watch you! I just came to inform you that father wishes your presence!"

I rolled my eyes, "sure, and you're not blushing. Well, can I shower before I go see him? I know nothing I do would make you father dislike me but I really rather not talk to him so stale. Can I get 15 minutes?"

"Sure. I'll let him know."

I walked past him and headed to my room. Jack's father seemed to have taken a great liking to me and was ecstatic to see me everyday. He pulled me aside one day and explained to me that Jack was becoming jealous because he had taken a liking to me as well but rarely got to see me and it made him upset. He claimed that I would be the perfect match for his son if I could only provide an heir. He winked and left after that, leaving me to extinguish the flames burning on my cheeks. The man had to have only been in his thirties, but still, I never would have expected being talked to like that, especially by the king of a kingdom that ranked number one in power amongst the four kingdoms in the world. I was a lowly servant and yet, all the other servants around the castle resented me for being so close and casual with the king and the prince, but I ignored them. It's not like they could harm me within these walls and I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. At least, not until stepmother found me.

I entered my fair sized room and began stripping my clothes, diverting my thoughts to the said prince. He seemed to have a lingering feeling toward me. He's always watching me it seems, like he couldn't stay away from me for too long. He seemed indifferent to me, but the way he acted, as if he were always asking if I were okay, if I had everything I needed, and always seemed to be as if he didn't want me to work for anything. It confused me and it always made me think he was playing me, stringing me along so I could tell him where I used to live so that he could send me back because he was disgusted with me for the bruises all over my person. I stepped in the shower and washed the dirt and grime off my body preparing myself for another visit to the King to talk about my family. I toweled my hair and put a fresh set of clothes on before departing my room toward the King's study.

Jack was waiting for me in front of my room and I stared at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"Something came up," he replied, "Father will not be attending this meeting today. He gives his deepest apologies and wishes for. . ."

"Wishes for. . .what?"

"He has set up a pallet for us to have lunch and to, as he explained, bond."

"Bond?" I asked. "He wants us to bond?"

"Apparently."

I raised an eyebrow in question but inside I was jumping for joy. I couldn't figure out why but it made me feel happy to be alone with him now. "Are you not happy about this?"

"I don't mind, I just feel like father is plotting something suspicious. Well, nevermind that. Come, I'll show you." He grabbed my hand and began pulling me somewhere. I snickered inside. The king was obviously plotting something.

We ended up in the castle's private garden and he sat me on a pallet full of different foods I'd never seen before. We sat in silence for awhile, just eating until Jack broke the silence asking me to tell him everything about me.

"Well my name is Yuusei, I am 16 years old, my stepmother is an awful woman, my step-sisters are absolutely terrible, spoiled little brats, let's see, my father died 8 years ago, my mother died 16 years ago, I have no siblings, I have no other known family, I have no friends, I love horses, dogs, and cats -except the one stepmother named after some pagan god or something, she called him Lucifer- I've been serving her since I can remember, she said that it was her house, that she had more power over me and I had to do what she said."

"And what about these bruises and scars?"

I looked down and touched the icing flower topping the cake in front of me. "When I don't finish my chores on time, I get punished."

"Punished? Punished how?"

"Stepmother, she makes her guards beat me black and blue and they beat me until I pass out because I'm a bad child, because I can't do a simple task. I suppose that's why I work efficiently and finish my chores here so quickly."

"You know father would never-"

"Yes, I know but it's just something imprinted in my head, you know?"

He nodded and took a chunk out of his cake. Something popped into my mind then. I reached over and palmed him in the forehead and he shrank back.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That, my kind prince, was for ripping my shirt off. Remember when I first arrived here?"

"That? That was weeks ago and you're just now remembering?"

"I wait when I take vengeance, just remember that."

The rest of lunch was spent over silence. I smiled happily and as he glared at me, I only felt happier.

"So did you have a good lunch with my son?"

I was having my daily conversation with the king that evening after supper. He apologized for not being able to attend earlier for some important business had come up. I merely brushed it off saying he had no business apologizing to someone like me and we laughed about it. "Yes sir, we conversed over trivial things."

The king chuckled, "he informs me that you decked him, as your vengeance."

"Oh no, I only gave him a small tap to the forehead, he is exaggerating the truth."

"I see, I see." The king chuckled once more. "Well besides that, how have you been? Jack has been telling me a few things."

So that's how the conversation went. We went on into the near late hours of night, speaking about my previous life, about my new life, and what I planned to do in the future. It was always the same answers, I hated my life before, I love my life now, and whatever happens in the future happens. I just hope it's good.

I left the king's study around eleven and Jack was there waiting. That's the fifth time today he's done that!

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Father wishes me to escort you from his study to your rooms from now on."

We began walking and I questioned him. "Why's that?"

"He has been receiving messages from the other nobles living in this castle that you are a piece of work and he believes they may try to assault you if you are alone."

"So I'm not safe?"

"You are very safe, as safe as you can be, but you won't ever be left alone either. Your room is close to mine anyways so you are always safe."

I moved just a little bit closer to him and smiled. "You'll protect me huh?"

"Always. You can't protect yourself, that's for sure, you're too fragile."

I punched his arm and snickered. "Glad to know you think of me as a piece of glass."

"Of course. What would you rather me think of you?"

"A teddy bear. Soft and cuddly, you know?"

He patted my head and laughed. "Whatever you say, princess, whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Yay! It's short! Well, maybe that's not an incredibly good thing but it's good I guess. I don't have lots to say but I do have a question. How do you feel about MPreg...?<p> 


	3. Once Upon Cinderella's Destruction

Once upon Cinderella's Destruction

* * *

><p>I really hope you like this chapter for I had to rewrite 3 different parts multiple times due to lost documents XD my irresponsibility of not saving my things. But still I enjoyed writing this chapter hahaa and I'm excited for next chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>"Did my son tell you?" The King asked me toward the end of our normal afternoon meeting.<p>

"About my 'suitors'? Yes, he did. He said I'm safe so long as I'm not alone."

"Good. I want you to be safe here. You're a special one, I've the deep feeling to keep you protected or something very bad will happen."

"Well that makes me feel slightly better."

"You'll be with an escort if you are not with Jack and your room will be guarded."

I sat forward in my seat. "Sir, why are you doing all of this for me? For a mere servant among your servants? I'm nothing at all special."

"My son says that your hard life needs to be made up for with the good things. I told him that you wouldn't appreciate all the attention but he insisted." He chuckled. "I can't refuse him anything. You would match him perfectly."

I stood and stretched. "Please don't say such foolish things sir. It's nearing three and I need to straighten up Prince Jack's quarters."

"You're so formal. You go on then. I'm sure Jack will inform you later."

"Inform me? What of?"

"Go on, I don't want to keep you from your work."

"Yes sir." I left his study and toward Prince Jack's chambers, another appointed servant trailing me. "Thank you."

I smiled at the servant as we arrived; he blushed and hurried away.

I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' before opening the door. The prince was staring out of the window seemingly deep in thought. I shook my head and began picking up different things scattered across the floor and pulled the sheets from his bed.

"Are you thinking hard enough?" I asked placing his folded dirty sheets by the door for laundry.

"Not really. I'm thinking about something important."

"Oh? What could that possibly be?" I asked going into the bathroom for more sheets.

"It's nothing. Just ignore it."

"Ah, I see." It became quiet and I pondered on asking what the thing he needed to tell me was.

"Ah Yuusei," I looked at him whilst putting on his bed sheets.

"What is it?"

"My father is holding a ball tonight and I want you to come with me as my escort."

I dropped the duvet and stared. After a few seconds I cleared my throat and blinked. "Excuse me? You want me to do what now?"

"The entire kingdom will be in the ballroom, no one will judge you."

"You are the prince! Of course everyone will notice! You'll be the center of attention! Please, don't do this to me. If someone finds out who I am. . . if someone finds out who I am, I'll be sent back!"

"Yuusei, calm down. You won't leave from here. No one will know who's who. It's a masquerade."

I swallowed and my senses cleared. "Please don't make me go. I don't have anything to wear..." I gasped. "My stepmother, she'll kill me when she finds me! She'll be coming!" Jack was by my side suddenly and I had his arms around me tightly.

"If you would calm down for a moment and let me explain, you'll understand how I'm going to let you have fun tonight."

I stared at the beautifully tailored trousers and dress shirt laid out on my bed. He did say it was a masquerade but it didn't keep me from being nervous. I ignored the clothes for the time being and laid on my bed, wondering what I could've done to deserve this. I had been locked away for years, my stepmother having me beaten everyday, my evil stepsisters picking on me and calling me horrible names; but then there were the nicer ones that paid attention to me, like Crow and the gardener, and the guard that helped me escape. I smiled softly, I missed Crow, I wondered if he was okay. I curled up and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't want to go back but I wanted to make sure my friends were okay. And Midnight, I missed her too. She probably hasn't been fed or watered and is neighing in pain! I stood up and paced, I didn't want to think about leaving and going back but I couldn't help but to worry about my friends. A knock startled me out of my trance and the sensual, deep voice filtered through the door. "Yuusei?"

I wiped my face and sniffed. When did I start crying? "Y-yes?"

It was silent for a moment behind the door. "Are you crying?" He asked softly.

I swallowed and laughed. "No of course not, where would you get such an idea?"

"Because I can see you." He opened the door and I couldn't look at him. I faced the opposite way and I felt his hand on my cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"I miss my house and I want to go back if my stepmother and step-sisters were not there. I miss the gardener and the cook and the guard that helped me escape and Crow and Midnight. Oh how I miss her."

"Midnight?"

"My steed, she was my father's before he died. I wonder if she's dead now cause no one fed her," I didn't feel like myself anymore, "I wonder if Crow is dead now too. I wonder if stepmother would kill me if she ever found me."

Jack had his arms around me in a flash and for a split second I felt like I was at the safest place in the entire world. "You're tired Yuusei, you're saying crazy things. We've got a little over 7 hours before the ball so you rest up and I'll wake you with enough time to get ready."

That was an hour ago and I couldn't sleep, this room was suffocating and I felt trapped in my own skin. I got up off my bed and went to the door. I know I wasn't allowed to leave without a guard but I peeked outside and there wasn't a guard standing at my door. I left the room and walked out of the corridor into the hallway without running into anyone. It was really bright outside and my guess was that everyone was in the dining room for lunch. I walked through the hall toward my unknown destination and turned into another corridor and nearly ran into a vase on a pedestal. I looked twice and this was the corridor where the king's study was located. Maybe I could talk to him about my insecurities, and about the sudden feelings I'm having. I walked on through the lit corridor toward the large oak doors. I raised my fist to knock when I reached my destination when I heard voices on the inside.

"...you know."

"What is it my son?" It was the king.

"I've actually come to talk about Yuusei."

My heart jumped when he said my name.

"What about the little doll? His daily conversations with me are going well."

"Does he speak with you about his home?" Prince Jack's voice sounded so sad and hollow.

"He avoids the subject most times and sometimes we even sit in silence, is something wrong Jack?"

"He's breaking down on the inside Father, his state of being is becoming unstable. That witch has struck fear and sadness into his heart and she has completely broken him. It kills me to see him like this, what can we do Father?"

"You have to stay with him Jack, you must repair his soul and win his affection. For if you do not..."

"I know!" His voice was angry and strained. "I don't want him to go through anymore pain, especially if I lose him that way. I won't let him go again, never again."

"You know he can't provide heirs for the throne though."

"I don't care father! He is my everything, I love him and I don't care if he cannot give me children, I won't give him up for anything."

I was feeling sick to my stomach, how could this be possible? This man claims he loves me and will love me even if I couldn't provide him with children? He doesn't know me! I heard enough. I turned on my heel and ran out into the hall. I didn't know why I felt so emotional at the moment but at the time I should feel happy, I felt almost sad and I didn't know why.

I didn't see anyone on my way back to my room but when I made it there the guard was back and he was panicking. When I came into his view he visibly calmed.

"Oh please don't scare me like that, you know that you aren't supposed to leave without an escort. Prince Jack would have my head set on a pike." He sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, but whatever you do don't tell Prince Jack and neither of us will get into trouble." And with that I went back into my room.

I sat on my bed and sighed. I had a pounding headache coming on and all the thoughts running through my head weren't helping. What did he mean again? I've never met the Prince of Neo Domino in my life. I've been locked up for as long as I can remember until 3 weeks ago, and before then. . . well before then . . . I couldn't remember. I was shocked, I couldn't remember anything before my father's death. Maybe he was right? Maybe I have met him and couldn't remember? I grasped my throbbing head, why couldn't I remember?

I shook my head and stood up, I couldn't think about it now. Jack was coming for me soon and I didn't want to be a soppy mess and worry him more. He sounded so torn up as he spoke about me and I didn't want to burden my pain on him too. I ignored the clothes on the bed and went to the wardrobe. I opened the white wood doors and what surprised me was it was full of neatly pressed and organized colour coded dresses. I pulled out a blinding white satin ball gown and held it up to myself against the mirror.

"I have the shape for it. . . I suppose it wouldn't hurt. . ."

I took off my shirt and pants and put on the dress, the wavy bottom and loose bodice. It was obviously made for a female and hugged in all the right places but it seemed that the woman it was small set because it fit even though I had no chest. I twirled and it flared around my legs. I grinned and suddenly the door slammed open. My heart jumped out of my chest and the wide eyed face of my caretaker stared back at me.

He ran to me and hugged me. "The guard told me that you had disappeared, I thought something had happened to you."

My shock depleted and my heart wasn't pounding so rapidly anymore but I also knew that the trembling rocking my body wasn't coming from me but the warm body holding me tight. This feeling I felt was genuine proof that this man really didn't want anything to happen to me.

_"I won't let him go again, never again."_

I lifted my arms and circled his broad shoulders. "Nothing's going to happen to me. So don't worry, I'll be fine." Although the thought scared me, feeling love for once wasn't a bad feeling at all.

"I can't believe it actually fits you." Once Jack had gotten over his panic attack, he did a double take with me in the dress. His father was here analyzing as well, probing and smirking knowingly.

"What's so funny my king? You've been smiling since you got here." I asked. "Prince Jack, I need to get ready, the ball is in four hours and I haven't eaten yet. I still need to bathe and put on what you gave me."

"What if you wore that to the ball? No one would be able to tell if it were you especially not with the mask on."

I shook my head vehemently. "Absolutely not, it-it could work. . ." The scenario played over in my head, and I did like the dress. . .

"Wait. . ." Jack reached over and grabbed the white mask from the bed. He put it on and fastened the clasp.

"Perfect." He whispered.

"Yuusei, it's nearly time to go, are you almost ready?" I sighed, he'd been knocking at my door for the last 3 and a half minutes.

"Prince Jack, there's no need in you being late to your own celebration. I'm nearly done but I won't be in time for the opening ceremony. You go and I'll take a guard to escort me to the ballroom."

It was quiet and I knew he was pondering the idea. "Alright, if you're sure but don't leave without a guard. You're at your most vulnerable now and there are many unknown people."

I smiled, his worry for me was suffocating. "I promise you, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright."

His heavy footfall faded and I sighed. "Bruno, are you there?"

"I have my orders," he called, "I'll make sure you get there safe and sound."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I put on the mask and grabbed a pure white fan I found in the wardrobe and opened the door.

"Are you-" he turned to look at me and he paused. "Wow. You look great."

I grinned. "Thanks. I think I've kept Prince Jack waiting long enough. From this point on to the end of the night, I'm not who you think I am."

"Of course, milady." He held out his arm and I had to refrain from bursting out laughing. As weird as it sounded, I felt like the king's words of me looking like a girl were true.

I took his arm and he led me through the dim candlelight corridor toward the softly orchestrated ballroom. My heart began pounding as we walked through the halls and the dimmed lighting that radiated the hall from the bright chandelier. As we arrived, my heart began pounding and the two buff men guarding the doors didn't help.

"Your invitation?"

Bruno stepped in front of me and pulled out something from his pocket. "The king himself gave this to me personally. 'Our special guest is to be let in and the guards at the door are to let every servant and handiman in the ballroom know that whatever our special guest wants, our special guest will get.'"

I smirked behind my fan. It seems the king was polite to me even on parchment. The guard took the piece of paper and read it over himself and even I knew no one could imitate the king's fine script. And as I predicted the guard handed the parchment back to Bruno and bowed. "Of course milady, please enter and enjoy your time."

Bruno kissed my hand and stated he had to return and he would come back to escort me back to my room. I nodded and smiled and turned back to the doors.

"Are you ready to enter?" The left guard asked.

I nodded and he and the right guard pushed the already ajar doors wide open, the light blinding me for a moment.

I blinked away the black dots dancing in my vision only to see the entire masked population of the ballroom staring in my general direction, I refrained from looking around because I knew for sure there was no one behind me.

I descended the staircase and everyone moved apart and all the couples on the dance floor stopped to stare, even the music had quieted. But although I saw all these things, I turned a blind eye to it because the only thing I was focused on was the soft tufts of blonde hair poking through the tops of a black mask, an exact copy of mine; his eyes also focused on me and only me. He wore a sleek, crisp pressed tailcoat and a white dress shirt with a bright blood red rose secured to his coat pocket. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I had to keep myself from running to Jack or out of the ballroom.

I was saved though as the king clapped his hands loudly.

"Guests, I do hope you are enjoying your time, please continue to mingle and the opening ceremony will begin momentarily."

I had taken this moment to retreat to the bottom of the stairs and toward one of the large stained windows trying to stay out of sight but a bright white dress made that impossible. Many men turned in my direction and even a few women and I couldn't help but to feel pressurized and scared. As if my thoughts were read, a warm body materialized beside me and hooked a sly arm around my waist. I looked up at the masked face of my savior and hid my smile behind the fan.

"Come now mistress," his voice wavered slightly but only enough for me to notice; a well rehearsed line, "the king is desperate to meet you."

He led me away from the menacing group, while holding me close despite my constant hisses of suffocation and discomfort.

"How are you doing tonight?" The king asked as we arrived at his throne.

"I'd be doing better if your son wasn't digging his fingers in my side." I replied, discreetly elbowing Jack.

The king looked around and I knew people were watching. "Jack, if you didn't want her to come tonight you should've let Bruno keep her in her room." He covered his mouth then, "forgive me Yuusei, many people here can read lips so if you don't mind, I will be referring you as she today."

I nodded, "of course my king, although why was I necessary here tonight?"

"I am under strict orders to find a suitable match for my son under a power higher than I and I do not believe he is should be forced to marry someone he does not know or love."

_"I love him and I won't give him up for anything!"_

I knew that and I still couldn't fathom it. "So you want me to stay by his side so that no one gets any ideas?"

"Exactly, but I need you to stay here for the opening ceremony is about to start."

I nodded and realized Jack hadn't said a word through this whole this but he did loosen his grip around my waist. The king clapped his hands once more and the ceremony filled with dancing and music began.

"My prince!" I sighed. This was the fifth time we had been stopped by an impending 'fan', as I had so kindly dubbed it to Jack. After the ceremony of Jack's coming to age, many people had been trying to get him to consider their daughters but I seemed to be a threat as when he rejected them, they always sent a glare my way.

He turned around and me along with him, and my heart skipped a beat. My stepmother and both stepsisters caught up to us in a haste. I shifted closer to Jack and tried my best not to quake in fear but I couldn't stop trembling. He rubbed my side and when he spoke I could hear the forced smile in his voice.

"Lady Aki is it? I have heard many things about you."

"Good things I hope. It would be a shame if my name had been slandered by anyone." She shot a quick cold glare at me.

"Lady Aki, I would appreciate if you didn't give dirty looks to my companion, it's very unbecoming."

I suppressed a smile, he was trying too hard to be polite for my sake.

"Dirty looks? Oh no, I was merely admiring her beauty."

I rolled my eyes glad she couldn't see; she was a very horrible liar.

She tried holding out the conversation for as long as she possibly could, asking unnecessary questions, her smile widening every time I shifted on my feet. She wanted me to leave his side, even if it were to step a foot away.

"My prince," I said quietly just so she couldn't possibly recognise my voice, "your father gave you a time, the moon is almost high in the sky, we must be going."

"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me darling." I smiled at him and he gave my stepmother a warm smile. "I enjoyed the chat, Lady Aki, but we must be going now."

"Wait, my prince." Jack stopped mid-turn and waited to hear her out.

"My daughter Carly," I knew where this was going. Carly had always bragged about how she would be the one to meet and marry the prince first and become the princess of Neo Domino and make everyone bow at her feet. "Has been dying to meet you for a very long time, introduce yourself Carly."

The she-devil's spawn stepped from behind her mother and toward Jack and for a second, if I didn't know her true self, I would think she were an innocent, lovestruck girl. But I knew her.

"Good evening, my prince. My name is Carly and it's pleasant to meet you."

Jack dug his fingers in my side again and I swallowed. Is this my punishment for living with these annoying people?

"It's very nice to meet you, Carly." He kissed her gloved hand quickly and held me closer. "It's very nice to meet you too. . ."

My quieter stepsister, Sheri, looked up and gave a quick smile. "My name is Sheri and it's nice to meet you."

"It was very nice to meet you all, but maybe we shall meet again." He turned once more and pulled me away with him until my stepmother tried one last ditch attempt. "My prince, please consider my dearest Carly as your only option. Any other would be a waste for you compared to my daughter."

Wrong thing to say.

"Why Lady Aki, what a selfish thing to say to me." His voice was deep and dark. "Who are you to tell me what I should and should not do? There are many people here more than worthy of me and I will not tolerate disrespect, especially not from you, you fil-" he would blow our cover if he continued. I did something I would probably come to regret for the rest of my life.

I removed his mask and kissed him gently, his rant ending at that. The entire room became silent, even the music had stopped and although I couldn't see my stepmother, I knew she had to be gaping like a fish. It was graceful and I felt like I could do anything but the feeling had to end at some point. I released him and he seemed stunned to the point of paralysis. I put his mask back on and grabbed his hand. "My prince, your father will punish you for being late, please come now. No foul words should come from you to any respectable lady."

He tightened his grip and turned into a gentlemen again. He removed his hand from my grip and put it back around my waist. "Yes, you're right, we should go."

He sounded like he had sobered up from being intoxicated for a long time. He pulled me away once more, this time without interruption.

When we reached the altar, the king gave me a surprised look. "Well that was an interesting output. You had some of the guests leaving in outrage."

"That just proves their shallowness." Jack sneered, it was funny and I laughed.

"And you," I stopped laughing and gave him bright smile, "that was a risky thing you did there."

"Well if I hadn't, you would've done something highly regrettable."

"Well children, I suppose that what's done is done; Jack would you like me to announce...?"

"Wait father," he faced me, "Yuusei, it's your choice whether or not you want to deal with the backlash of this decision, if you want to live with me, and if you'll accept my proposal to become the next 'princess' of Neo Domino."

I raised an eyebrow, "do I get to keep the dress?"

The king laughed, "it was my wife's engagement dress as well."

Jack smiled as well, "it's his way of saying you can keep it."

I smiled and hugged Jack, this night seemed so familiar, like I had seen this before.

The king clapped his hands and called out happily, "my son has chosen his future bride."

An elegant throne had been set up beforehand for the one Jack would have chosen for his next 'bride' and that's where I had been sitting for the last forty five minutes whilst many people came to me and Jack and gave us their best wishes. Some people came and shunned Jack and dared to try and lay a hand on me for being the wench that seduced Jack. They had been taken forcibly to the door and never allowed to come back to the castle. I sighed softly as another person kissed my hand.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked touching my cheek.

"I'm tired, it's got to be past midnight."

"It is, but father wants us to accept congratulations so we have to wait a little longer."

"Alright," I yawned, covering it up the fan.

I was on surface of oblivion when I heard a distinctive voice. "Congratulations, my prince, on finding your bride."

"Ah, thank you, Lady Aki. I hope you enjoyed your time."

"I did thank you," I was more alert at this time and she didn't acknowledge me. She turned to leave but the king stopped her.

"Ah, Lady Aki, I have a question."

"What is it, my king?"

I looked around the ballroom; most people had gone which meant we could go soon.

"Don't you have a son?" He asked seriously.

"My stepson? Oh well he was dying to come but he came down with something so he had to stay home tonight."

"Ah I see."

"Well, my king, my daughters are tired so I must be going now."

"Yes yes, it was nice seeing you again. Come again."

She left and my tenseness seemed to release after that and my drowsiness came back full force.

When I woke again, I was delusional but I could still make out a few voices.

"...They'll catch wind of it soon."

"Yes, I know, but I'll keep him protected, I can't lose him again."

"You know they'll come for him sooner or later. His memories will be forcibly returned by them, and he'll be destroyed."

"I won't. He'll stay by my side. If he does ever truly agree to marry me, we'll have to go from there."

"You'll have to be careful from now on, Jack."

"Yes I know. It's been torture being away from him for so long and now that he's back in my arms I-"

I couldn't stay awake anymore and slipped under the surface again.

When I woke again, there was a warm hand stroking my hair.

I covered that hand with my own and smiled.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I shook my head. It became silent once more and he stroked my hair again.

"Ne, Jack."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you love me. . .?" He chuckled and I frowned. "I heard you, earlier, why?"

"Eavesdropping doesn't help you at all, but if you really want to know," he kissed my cheek, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"No fair," I whined and turned over, "stay with me."

He chuckled, "alright."

"I was being ridiculous earlier, I know."

"You were having a nervous breakdown because of your stepmother, don't worry about it. Father will be talking with you about your thoughts tomorrow. And how you feel about tonight."

"Okay. You really want to marry me?"

I wasn't sure if I heard him right but I thought he said yes.

* * *

><p>Hahaha guys I promised I would update today so I did on the 10th, but at the same time, with so many things going on I could only update this one. I'm nearly finished with Lips of an Angel so I'll be updating that tomorrow and I won't be updating Enslaved until sometime next week due to unfortunate circumstances. If this was confusing to you, good, cause it was meant to be. Everything is going to get worse and many things will be revealed. Next time.<p> 


	4. Once Upon Cinderella's Sweet Nightmare

Twisted Cinderella Story

Once Upon Cinderella's Sweet Nightmare

Alright, here's the deal. I went a little overboard with this chapter whilst writing because I was having so much fun and then I knew the event I was stopping at but needed so much stuff to be put into this chapter before I could actually end it. Alright, hopefully that made sense to you because I didn't realize how much I had written until now so I'm putting my author's note at the beginning in case some of you get bored with what I've written and don't make it to the end. It shouldn't be hard to read 13,000 words as I have written 13,000 words over two documents since my mobile ran out of space on the first part. I've been enjoying this story recently and because of that my other stories have been suffering in which I deeply apologize for but in my major writer's block for those stories I have gotten much done for this one. I think you'll enjoy it as much as I have.

I would've cut this chapter in half if I had had a place to splice it at but I couldn't so it's ultra long. It was very awkward to write and it may be very awkward to read because I don't know how anyone feels about crossdressing but the events that happen now will makes the events in the future very important. I really hope you like it because I've never gone past a 6,000 word chapter before. Many things will come to make sense in the near future.

Extra note: All of the random third person point of view pieces in here are either dreams or memories. But as I said you aren't meant to understand everything yet because I want you longing to know the truth about the past, present, and future. Secrets only I know and actually understand. The reasons this Cinderella Story is so twisted.

* * *

><p>"Jack?" I reached over groggily and laid my hand flat on the warm spot where my royal used to be. "My Prince?"<p>

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, the clouds in my eyes fading away. I sat up and rubbed my arms. Jack must've stayed like I asked him to, I was warm...

I pulled the duvet out of bed with me nearly tripping on it and knocking my head on the bed table. I wrapped it around myself tighter and went to the large Victorian windows and saw little tufts of spikey blonde hair sticking from the top of a recliner. I opened the doors and tiptoed over to him.

"Morning Yuusei," I bit my lip and tried to not burst out laughing.

"How did you know?"

"How could I not? Contrary to your popular belief, you aren't as quiet as you think."

Something ran through my mind then.

_Two little boys were in a garden and one sat in the grass while the other hid behind a tree. The one behind the tree tiptoed to the other and just as he pounced the other moved and grinned at his younger friend. "Nice try."_

_"How did you know?" The younger friend pouted._

_"How could I not? Contrary to your popular belief, you're not as quiet as you think."_

"Hey, Yuu, you alright?" I focused my attention on Jack and frowned.

"I don't know, I just saw something really weird."

"Weird?" He looked around. "Weird like how?"

"There were two little boys playing in a place with many flowers and they said the same things we did...like deja vú. I was looking through the eyes of one of them. It felt so weird, I've never seen it before."

"Come, sit with me." He pulled me to the recliner, sitting down and pulling me to sit on top of him. He wrapped the duvet around the both of us, and sighed. "Were you cold?"

I nodded. "You kept me warm last night. I woke up cold and alone and I thought you had left."

He chuckled. "Now why would I leave my fiancé all alone and defenseless, especially since I sent your bodyguard away for the night. You slept like a baby."

I stared at him in awe, he was being serious about marrying me! "You actually want to marry me?"

"Of course. You didn't hear me declare it to the kingdom in the ballroom last night?"

"Well yes, but why would you want to marry me? Of all the people of your kingdom?"

"Because out of all the people in my kingdom, you are the only one that didn't scream and squeal at my name, or chase after me, or swoon, or do anything those idiots outside these walls do."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "That all?"

"And you are, out of everyone in my kingdom, the one with the most willpower to have been able to withstand all that you have gone through, and in addition to that you'll stand up for yourself and that is what makes you the most beautiful in my eyes and that's all that matters."

I snuggled deeper within the duvet and the warmth of his body. It was comfortable in silence and I didn't want this moment to end.

"Why do you love me Jack?" I asked watching the rising sun. "You've just met me. Three weeks isn't enough time to fall in love with someone."

"I told you why I love you, why I'll never let you go, and why I want you to consider actually marrying me."

I wanted to cry then, but I swallowed my tears and smiled at him. "Of course, I wanted to marry you last night, I want to marry you this morning, tomorrow, and the days after."

His face beamed with pride. "Oh this is wonderful! I'll go inform Father immediately!"

"Wait. I don't want you to go berserk about this, I want it nice and well planned, not rushed. I want it in the middle of December under a willow tree."

"You want it outside?"

"Of course, can we not have it outside?"

"We can have it outside if that's what you want, I just didn't want you to get sick in the cold December wind."

"I want it outside, and we'll have the reception inside of course. Invite all the guests you want to invite, I have no one to invite, other than Crow, but I don't even know whether that's an option."

"What do you mean? Why can't you invite Crow, he's your friend right?"

"But he's under lock of my stepmother. If I know that woman, she doesn't know where I am and since we're so close she's going to hurt him to get to me, and she knows I know that."

"Would you like to go and see him tomorrow? It would be nice to take a carriage ride along the trail. You have a busy day today."

"Really? And what do you mean a busy day?"

"Father thinks it would be a nice idea to debut you today. He has even come up with a nickname for you.

x-x

"You named me what now?"

"You heard me."

"But it's such a girly name."

"Not exactly. It could be a male's name too. And beside for it to be a girly name was the whole point."

"Would it be a good enough alias?"

"Of course, no one would suspect."

"Good, I would like to keep it that way. And it is pretty catchy."

The king chuckled and Jack nudged me playfully. "Well it is…I mean Princess Yuui, it seems kinda cute. I always did like wearing dresses when I lived at home, when I had to sew my sister's dresses I would have to put them on to fit me so it would make them look smaller and more 'curvy' I guess. I would play in my mother's dresses when I was little and do shows for my father like the ladies in the townshows my father would take me to."

"You mentioned that before but I didn't know you had to tailor them to fit you. You're smaller than your sisters? It didn't seem that way at the ball."

"Cause I tailored their ball gowns. I've got to be two times smaller than the both of them. My stepmother believes that girls with smaller waists will be the ones to get the most attention. Sheri hates it and always asks me to tailor her dresses to fit her."

"Is Sheri mean to you as well?"

"She doesn't really talk to me and when she does she isn't mean to me, she's nice, actually nice to me so I don't mind her. She's only mean when her sister is watching her. She gave me food during the day while I did my chores." And then I realized what I said.

"You didn't eat?" It was an unnecessary outburst and I sighed.

"The cook would bring me food at night while my stepmother and stepsisters were asleep. She would give me a huge plate of food that would have to last me all the next day."

"How could that woman be so cruel? You are just an innocent child, that is unfair that she could think to do that to you."

"It's okay Jack, it's over now. It's a happy day today. We're going to marry in three weeks and live our happy lives."

He kissed me and I pulled away, the embarrassment of his father watching flaring in my cheeks. "Your father is present, my prince, it's not proper."

The king bursted in laughter. "Even now, you're still so polite and formal."

"Of course, we're not married yet. It still is my job to be formal even after we marry."

A knock resounded on the door, breaking our fun. "My king, there is someone here from the council here to speak with you."

"Alright children, you go on and have your fun. Jack, take Yuui to change and get ready for the event, it shouldn't take me long. I expect you to be ready by the time I am done."

"Of course father, come on Yuu, your maid Marika has offered to assist." Jack lifted me from his lap as he stood and pulled me toward the door.

I turned back and smiled. "Goodbye, my king."

Jack tickled my side and pulled me out of his father's study past a man in heavy robes. He gave me a scary look and I pressed closer to Jack in fear. The man walked into the king's study and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked rubbing my arms.

"No, that man, he gave me a scary feeling. He looked at me like he wanted me dead."

"No one will touch you, not while there is still a breath in me."

That image of the little boys flashed behind my eyes, the rush of light making me dizzy. I tripped over my foot and toppled toward the floor, but Jack got a steady grip on me before I could fall.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and I put a hand to my head.

"I saw that thing again, with the little boys," I blinked away my dizziness and smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Those images, you think they're memories?"

"I don't know, I only saw shadows of little boys. I don't know if I know who they are."

"We will talk to father and ask what he makes of it."

I nodded. "Alright, but he says we better be ready by the time he finishes. I'd hate to be at the end of his wrath, but then again I'll place all of the blame on you."

"You malicious vixen."

"Of course," I gave him a sly grin. "I did make myself this way."

He pulled me along the hallway and into the corridor that led to my room.

"Would you like to move into my master bedroom with me?"

"Really? But it would be improper..."

"Will you stop that? I don't care if it's improper. You are my fiance now and that will not change until we get married in which you will become my 'wife'. So don't refuse me anything please, because it's improper because in three weeks you will be 'princess' of Neo Domino and it won't matter then."

I stared at him with wide eyes and swallowed. "I'm sorry. It's just I've had every happy thing stripped from me brutally. I just didn't want to get too close, too comfortable in case you decided to make me leave. I couldn't bear to have something like that happen. I just, couldn't..." I sniffed and closed up. Is this what I've become? A sobbing mess of nothing in a dress? I couldn't believe myself.

"Yuusei..."

"Please don't, can we just go? I'm tired and I don't want to be at this event for anymore time than usual."

"Of course, I want you to be comfortable, and know that you'll never be alone again. I'd decided I would spend the rest of my life with you and I will never hold back on that."

I smiled, "are you reciting your vows to me?"

He grinned and kissed me softly. "I'm practicing because evertime I see you I get choked up. I don't want to embarrass myself at my own wedding."

I blushed and grabbed the skirt of the dress I wore. "I just hope I don't trip down the alter, I would be so excited I would trip over my feet."

He chuckled and we began walking down the hall toward my room.

"I thought your room was across from mine though."

"That's my guest room, just like your room is my guest room, the entire west wing of the castle belongs to me and soon to you as well."

"So your master bedroom is bigger than your guest room?"

"Of course, it's about the size of a normal villager's hut."

I sighed exasperatedly, "royals are crazy."

He poked my cheek and I smiled, "you make me really happy, you know that?"

"I'm glad, you make me the happiest I've ever been."

I looked at the platinum ring embedded with sapphires on my 4th finger. "Sometimes I can't believe I've been living in castle for the past three weeks and now it's even more unbelievable that this is happening to me."

"Yuusei, you-" Jack was cut off by quick but heavy footfall and a strong voice calling out to him.

"My prince! It's urgent, the king requests your presence! He says it's about the future princess!"

I looked at Jack in confusion when he tensed suddenly. "Is something wrong? What about me?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm sure father wants my opinion about something. I won't take long. Trudge here will escort you to your room for me and Marika will be there to help you pick your dress for the event."

I wanted to argue but I would probably still lose and the consequences wouldn't be good either so I nodded and watched him walk away before this guard led me to my room.

I greeted Bruno and thanked Trudge before heading into my room where Marika waited.

"Hello Marika," I yawned, laying on the bed.

"Ah, Mistress, Prince Jack asked me to find your dress for the day. Would you please get up and choose your dress for the event?"

"Marika, just let me rest for a few minutes. I'm tired and I got up really early this morning. Give me a few minutes or I won't make it through this event."

"Prince Jack will be upset with you."

"He won't be," I replied tiredly. "He'll understand."

_"Yuusei, I need you to stay hidden and whatever you see or hear, don't make a sound."_

_"Daddy, what's going on? Why are there people outside of the house? I'm scared. Our house is on fire!"_

_"You have to be strong Yuusei, because one day something good will happen to you." A huge bang hit the door. "Be strong Yuusei."_

_The door opened and Aki stepped in. "Fudo-san."_

_"Aki. I married you because I thought I could change the fate of our enmity, and you agreed to it."_

_"Feh. Your wife was a fool, just as my brother is a fool. I was banished from my family as a traitor and I made it worse by marrying you._

_You took my kin over me and she bore you that filthy child and died a death she deserved. Then you turn around and marry me to keep the so-called peace between our families. I've been waiting for this moment since then. Where is he?"_

_"You will not have my son. I will never tell you."_

_"My men are scouring this house. They will find him and keep him until I get that person to deal with him."_

_"I will never let you have him. He's protected by my seal. If you kill me, you can find him."_

_"I can arrange that."_

_Fudo stood with open arms as Aki struck him through with his own sword. "I never loved you Fudo-san. I've been waiting for this moment, to see you bleeding out at my feet."_

_"There is a - catch Aki." Fudo coughed out blood. "When I die, Yuusei will be eternally protected by my seal. You nor that person will be able to touch him. He will be erased of this horrible life and he will live on."_

_"You bastard, you wanted me to kill you."_

_Fudo smirked and coughed out more blood. "Of course."_

_Aki glared with hate. "I'll fufill your wish Fudo, and break his soul for having the most stubborn father. Enjoy burning in hell." She severed his head and mutilated his body, throwing his blood and flesh around the room. A sadistic and grin of glee plastered on her face._

I screamed, every logical thing flying out of my head. I looked around the room wildly, my heart pounding painfully in my chest. I was alone in the room and that scared me even more. I jumped out of the bed and threw my door open running down the corridor. I didn't care that I had tear streaks down my face, I needed help. I felt like I was going to be sick. The sun was setting behind the horizon as what I saw through my blurry vision. Everytime I blinked I saw the blood, the splattering, the room; I felt terror to the core and I didn't know where I was running to. I heaved at every step soon enough until I knocked into something hard and heavy. I thought I had run into a wall once I hit the ground and then I registered the grunt. I stood and bowed apologizing.

"Watch where you're going, petty slave." A stinging sensation fell across my cheek and I was choked quiet.

"Hey, isn't that Lady Yuui?" I looked up at the two men and they gasped. "You just slapped Lady Yuui."

I stared at their faces because I knew that I would have a heavy mark across my cheek and maybe a few scratches from the rings on the man's fingers. Jack would execute them on the spot. I would have to tell him who and defend them as an accident.

My hand was grabbed as I turned to leave and I stopped but did not look back. "Please forgive me, Lady Yuui. I did not know it was you."

"You are not to hit a female, servant or not." I wrenched my hand free and began walking again. "Whatever punishment Prince Jack gives you for touching me is none of my business nor will I argue with him. I believe it was an accident so I will make sure you keep your lives."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Lady Yuui."

I felt I did something nice and my heart wasn't beating so fast anymore. The distraction took my mind off of things but now there was nothing to distract me anymore. And I couldn't stop seeing it. Was that a horrible dream or a painful truth. I couldn't tell.

I walked into another empty corridor and leaned against the wall. I had to pick the dark corridor without any windows. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms.

My dad died protecting me. He died protecting me. It's my fault. If I hadn't been so clumsy. If I were never born. My dad would be alive and well. He would be with my mother, they wouldn't be dead and I would be here in a different life. If I hadn't killed my mother, she would be living with my dad, we would be living together, and my dad wouldn't've been killed by that witch.

I choked on a sob, is everything that ever happened my fault? I saw the splatters on blood on the walls, on the floor, on me. This nightmare won't end. I swallowed and I cried because there was no one to help me.

"Well what do we have here? A stray kitten?" I didn't look up but I knew someone was going to touch me.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me." I said trying to keep my voice straight.

The faint heat disappeared and I proceeded to get my fearful trembling to stop.

"Oh little kitten, you're shaking like a leaf. Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

"Leave me alone. I am fine."

I stood quickly and began walking away. "I said I was fine."

"Oh, Lady Yuui. My apologies."

"No, I'm overreacting. I just want to be alone."

"Has someone hit you?" He reached for me and I flinched. "Has the prince hit you? Is that why you haven't run to him?"

"No! He would never!"

He reached for me again and rubbed my cheek and pulled away blood. I put my hand to my cheek and felt it running down a few scratches. My heart pounded and it was all over me again.

"It ran all the way down to your pretty dress. And you didn't notice?"

I swallowed and turn the opposite way. "Please. I will find Prince Jack on my own. Leave me alone."

"Oh but milady, that would be highly rude of me." He advanced on me and backed me to the wall. "Especially to give up an opputunity like this. You look like you're afraid of something, I'll help you get your mind off of it. The prince has good taste. He could've done better.." I pushed away from him and tried to run but he caught my leg and tripped me sending me crashing to the ground. I scrambled to get up but he pinned me.

"Ah ah, we don't need stray kittens going stray again, much less to scurry and rat out huh?"

"HELP ME!" I screamed out, and the man laughed out loud.

"No one will come and save you. You wandered yourself into an abandoned part of the castle, little kitten."

I freed my leg and kicked the guy in the face and quickly got up after I heard the satisfying crunch. I ran out of the dark corridor and straight into another wall. I backed up and turned to run the other way when a familiar voice called for me. I was caught by the arm and I knew I was safe.

"Bruno." I breathed out.

"What happened to you? You're bleeding!" He touched my cheek. "Who hit you?"

"He's after me," I whispered.

"Who?" He turned around and called out. "I found Lady Yuui!"

About seven men came from around the corner and surrounded us.

"Is she alright?"

"Why is she bleeding?"

"What happened?"

"Little kitten! I'll get you for that!"

I pressed further into Bruno and he passed me to another guard.

"The prince is highly upset you left your room. He sent us looking for you two hours ago." The guard whispered to me. "When Bruno is ready we'll escort you back."

"Someone come and take him. I'll take Lady Yuui."

"Yes sir!"

Bruno came and picked me up and carried me, most likely back to my room.

"So tell me what happened."

"I had gotten scared and ran from my room."

"Well I know that. I chased after you for awhile before I lost you and went to inform Prince Jack."

"I ran and I had no idea where I were going and then I ran into someone. He slapped me but it was my fault so I don't want anything too too bad to happen to him and then I was sitting alone in a corridor when this man attacked me." I ushered to the man the guards were dragging along.

"The man that hit you, do you what he looked like?"

"I do. He didn't know it was me. He thought I was a slave and I told him that he shouldn't hit a female, slave or not. I told him that I would make sure kept his life."

"When Prince Jack sees the state you're in, he won't think the same."

"I'll blame it on this man. And I'll banish the other man myself."

"You're a sly one."

"And when he unleashes his wrath on this man that said pointed out I wasn't good enough for him then I'll tell him the truth and ask to punish him myself."

"Why were you running anyway?"

"I had a horrible dream and must've been sleepwalking." I lied smoothly. He reminded me but I tried not to think about what I saw. The evil look on her face, my father's severed head facing toward me with that haunting look, a sorrowful smile on his face that said he was sorry, his blood splattering on my face as she sliced his body unrecognizable.

I cried and Bruno whispered to me. "I'm sorry! Please don't cry. We're almost to your room."

I looked on ahead and I saw the ever familiar white cape. I didn't have enough strength to jump from Bruno's arms and Jack had come to me anyway.

Bruno gave me to Jack like a porcelain ragdoll. And Jack nearly crushed me. "My prince, I can't breathe."

"You scared me to death." He whispered.

I smiled and put my free arm around his neck. "You're still alive aren't you? I didn't mean it."

"Bruno."

"Ah, yes sir?" His voice shook and I knew Jack was going to reprimand him for losing me.

"Inform my father that we will have to postpone our event for the day and do it tomorrow. I'll speak with you later."

"Yes sir." Bruno bowed. "But what do you want us to do this person? I found him assualting Lady Yuui in the abandoned part of the north quarters."

Jack gave the man a glare full of hate and seething and it reminded me of the look that my stepmother gave my father before she killed him. I looked at the man before looking away. "I want his head on a pike by tomorrow morning." They began taking him away and then Jack stopped them.

"Wait. Maybe he can receive salvation from his victim. What should I do with him, Yuui? You should have a say in this." Jack asked me suddenly and I nuzzled his cheek.

"Why are you asking me? I might do something really mean, I hate being mean but he did hit me. He made me bleed." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh? Doesn't that give more reason?"

I felt him shaking in rage so I decided to ease his anger. "Do what you want."

"Send him through the chamber, but keep him alive. I want to see his head put on a pike tomorrow."

They began pulling him away again and he began calling out stupid thing. It put him in deeper trouble. "It was an enjoyable time while it lasted Yuui! It's disappointing I couldn't finish what I started! You would've been great I'm sure. And for I to be your first as I'm sure the prince hasn't taken you yet!"

Jack squeezed me and I rubbed his arm. "Turn around Jack."

He turned me toward the man's direction and I asked the guards to stop. "I let Jack choose what to do with you because I didn't want to do anything mean to you but you have tested my patience. Beheading is too nice for someone like you. Your blatent disrespect is irritating and you need more punishment." I smiled at one of the guards. "I want him in sections. I want his arms and legs in sections, I want him castrated and if he loses too much blood and is on the brink of death then I give you permission to wake us so Jack may see his head piked tonight. And when everything is done, feed his bones and flesh to the bears and wolves in the forest. Understand?"

"Yes milady."

"Jack."

"Hmm?" He was watching me in amazement.

"I'm tired."

"We have to get you cleaned up first. Marika is upset with you."

I laughed. "I know, I was tired though."

"I didn't think my sweet little angel could be so brutal."

I shrugged, "the wild animals are hungry too, I don't want them to die."

"You seem to be out of it. Are you alright?"

"No." I shook my head. "No, I had a nightmare and I was terrified. I don't know what I was running from but I kept running. I hope Bruno isn't in too much trouble."

"He isn't in trouble. I'm just going to have a little chat with him." He opened the door to my room and laid me on my bed. "How you got so beat up, I'll have to inform that man's family of his crime and death."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He called from the bathroom.

"I've caused so much trouble today. A man is going to be killed because I couldn't stay in my room. Oh what have I done?"

"Yuusei...you haven't done anything wrong. I sentenced that man to death as it is against the law of my father and his forefathers to hit any heir or heiress of the throne or his or her intended. It is, as you saw, punishable by death." He explained coming from the bathroom with a basin filled with water. He set the basin on the bedside table and rung out the cloth. I sat up and he began rubbing at my bloodstained face gently. "I want to get you cleaned up before you take a bath."

I nodded and looked at the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream about my father."

His hand paused for a moment before he continued. "Was it a good dream?"

"No."

"Was that your nightmare?"

"I suppose I had forgotten the most important parts of my life because the last memory I have is of my father's death. I never knew the graphics but I saw them. In my dream, oh there was so much blood, it was on the walls, on the floor, on me. My stepmother, she killed him. She severed his head and threw his blood and flesh around the room. I remember, I watched it happen." I saw the blood behind my eyes again and I shook in fear.

"Calm down, Yuusei." He embraced me and my heart slowed.

"But then, when you're here I don't see it anymore, I can't see the blood anymore and the nightmare ends."

"Yuusei."

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to have anymore nightmares."

"I won't leave you, ever again."

Reality came back to me slowly and quietly like a butterfly landing on a flower. I turned over in my pillowed warmth and sighed.

"Are you awake?"

I smiled and nodded. "Mm-hmm. Warm."

He chuckled. "Did you sleep well? No nightmares?"

"Nope. I dreamt about midnight."

"Your horse?"

"No, like a midnight sky with a whole lot of stars. Although I want to see her."

"I told you I would take you to see Crow today. Do you still want to go?"

"Oh do I! It's been three weeks."

"I want to speak with father today, about your dreams, and about seeing if you're okay to leave."

"Alright. But I don't want to get up yet. I'm really warm."

"You fell asleep while I cleaned you up last night. I had Marika help me bathe you and dress you. You have tiny scratches but nothing that will leave a scar."

I looked at him and sighed. "About that, the man you had executed yesterday wasn't the one who hit me. It was someone else."

"What?"

"I'm sorry but that man did hit me at one point it was just that someone else hit me before him."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Because I didn't want you to overreact like you're doing now. You were stressed and angry yesterday and I didn't want you to go on a rampage. It was a silly accident and I had previously given the man a thorough reprimand and told him I would make sure he kept his life. So would you let me decide his punishment?"

"You're too kind." He sighed and kissed my hair. "Alright, you can handle it. If it isn't something harsh enough then I will override your sentence."

"Thank you." I grinned and jumped out of bed.

"Ready to start your day?"

"I want to get breakfast over with so I can see my friends."

"Alright. I observed the man's death this morning so I laid out your dress when I came back. It's laying across the board so it won't get wrinkled."

"Thank you!" I called scampering into the bathroom. The dress was a light blue and purple pattern with yellow designs here and there and it seemed to fit. There was a blue hair band and blue flat shoes to match under the board.

"Ne, Jack should I put my hair up or leave it down?" I asked, stripping my pants and shirt. And then I realized what I said and smacked myself. What am I saying? Now I really sounded like a girl.

"Leave it down. Wet it a little and put in the stuff on the sink. That should keep it laying down so it won't spike up again. We don't need them recognizing you, the results may be catastrophic. I heard from one of my guards that your stepmother is planning something horrible when she finds you."

I shivered and grabbed the jar of light green gooey stuff that looked like someone had vomited in a glass. I gagged and opened the top and sniffed it. I nearly threw it across the bathroom but decided against it. "Are you sure this stuff is safe? It looks and smells vile."

"Yes, I am sure it is safe. I wouldn't give you anything potentially harmful to you."

"If you say so..." I took a basin and stood in the tub and dumped water over my head. I scooped a generous amount of the jelly and rubbed my hands together to get it smooth and spread it across my hair. It was immensely cold against my scalp but I rinsed my hands and looked in the mirror; it had made my hair shiny and wavy instead of wispy and spikey.

I dried off and dried my hair and it kept shape. I slipped on the dress and and shoes and secured the hair band and checked myself over in the mirror. I passed myelf as acceptable and exited the bathroom.

Marika had come in and made the bed and I smiled. "Thank you Marika."

She gave me a curious look and smiled and nodded before finishing up and leaving. I peaked my head out of the door and Bruno stood outside, a stoic look on his face. "You alright Bruno?"

He gave me a smile and I grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine. You little elf."

"Elf?" I smirked. "I'm not an elf. Elves only exist in my nursery rhymes and storybooks."

"You're hilarious Yuu," he jerked his head toward the light at the end of the hallway. "Prince Jack said he had to retrieve something and he would be back."

"I see."

"Hey, it's alright I know you're hungry, and don't want to go alone but I'm not allowed to leave my post which means you aren't allowed to leave either and that means we're stuck here together."

I laughed and grinned as I saw Jack coming down the corridor. "I just couldn't keep her contained." He said as someone was behind Jack. "She says, "Where is my dearest prince, he's keeping me here with this boring old man and I'm hungry!" is what she said."

"If I offended you by calling you old at all then I'm sorry. Jack is going to be twenty soon which means he's getting really old too."

Jack gave me a look and I hid behind Bruno laughing.

"Isn't she cute." The man that was following Jack chuckled.

I stopped laughing and really hid behind Bruno. I got a bad feeling about this man.

"Oh dear, my prince, it seems your little angel is afraid of me."

"Yuu, this is Sir Harold, he will be taking care of the fabric and tailoring of your dress. And he will help plan parts of the wedding."

I peeked at the man again and gulped. I went back into my room and shut the door. I pressed my ear to the wood and heard them talking. "She'll get used to you. She's just being shy."

"Oh yes, I hope she'll trust me enough to let me measure and tailor. It's a shame."

"I'll talk to her, I'm sure it's just nerves. She had a terrible encounter yesterday."

"Yes I heard about the man's death. It was a dishonor to try and defile a future princess in such a vile way."

"You may head down to breakfast I'll be there soon."

I backed away from the door and faced the opposite wall. "Were you listening?"

"Of course, I always listen. I want to know what people think of me."

"It's alright. He's not dangerous and he won't hurt you."

"I'm hungry Jack." I said bluntly.

He sighed and embraced me, his breath blowing my hair in my face.

"I'll try." I said softly and he squeezed me.

"Come let's go to breakfast, you must be hungry."

I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him out of my room and through the hall.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" I laughed as we walked through the castle toward the dining hall.

"Are you excited to go see your friends?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" I pulled him faster. "Come on! Quickly! Quickly! We'll miss breakfast! Will we go out for the event today?"

"Yeah. We can do it on our way to see Crow."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Just smile and wave."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"And then I get to see Crow?"

"Yes."

I smiled and reached to kiss him. He smiled against my lips. "Thank you Jack, so much."

"You're welcome love. I just want you to be happy."

I pulled him along again and around the corner to the dining hall.

"You know that many people that live in castle will come to you as sympathy. Your scratches still show so you will have pity."

"I understand, although it is not needed."

"Yes, of course, but many people won't think that way."

I nodded to the guards standing at the door and they opened the doors to the hall.

Jack put his arm around my waist and led me past the long table where all the nobles sat to the table where he and his father sat. An extra chair had been placed for me and I smiled. We had passed the noble that hit me and he gave me a fearful look and I smiled quickly at him. Whispers had erupted as we walked by and I heard Jack mutter something about 'low-life gossipers'.

The king had greeted us excitedly and I sat down in beside Jack as our breakfast was served.

I hadn't eaten much because since before yesterday I had been a servant at the castle and no one watched me eat but now that I was to be future 'princess', everyone watched what I ate and how much I ate and when I had only eaten a quarter of my plate of breakfast I was questioned, immensely.

"Did you not like the food Yuui?" The king asked seriously.

"Yes! It was delicious! It's just nerves, I'm excited to go into town today." Truth was I felt very sick, just that little bit of food had me nauseous. I hated to lie to them when I said the cook would bring me food every night but I had to feed them something. I was lucky if she brought me one huge plate of food a week. My stepmother would give me leftover lettuce pieces every other day and then call me selfish because I wanted food from her but couldn't do my chores right.

A servant came and took my plate and I sat quietly while everyone finished eating. I squeezed the hem of my dress and swallowed. I was nervous. What if something went wrong and we were found out? Oh what if I gave myself away? I wondered if Jack would let me tell Crow. If he could come back to the castle with us and have a fate like me and find a nice noble that wants him too. I fidgeted in my seat and bit my lip. My heart began pounding again, and I took in a few deep breaths, my racing blood rushing to my head and making me dizzy. I closed my eyes and tried to will my anxiety away. I'm glad it was happening now instead of at night. I refrained from tapping my foot and I held my breath. I stared ahead at my empty juice glass and concentrated on it and it only it. Everything faded away except the glass and I began breathing again. My heart started slowing down and the anxiousness I felt slowly disappated. I closed my eyes and suddenly a hand was on my arm. I gasped and jumped nearly three feet out of my skin.

"Yes?" I focused on Jack's face before things in my mind started moving again. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seemed a bit out of it. You were wavering."

"I'm sorry." I smiled. "I'm fine, I had been thinking really hard."

"I don't think it's just that, maybe you should eat a little more Yuui, you didn't eat anywhere near enough." The king said.

I shook my head. "It's fine. I'll eat more when we come back if I'm hungry."

People began coming up to the table and sending apologies and sympathies to me, and all I could do was smile and thank everyone. And finally last, the man who had slapped me with his rings had come up with his head bowed, his friend standing behind him avoiding eye contact with me.

"I apologize for all and any action I have had in harming you in anyway and I am willing for any punishment you befall upon me." He recited carefully.

I stood and looked upon his pitiful figure. "Do you know the penalty for laying a finger on a princess or future princess?"

"Yes, milady. It is death." He replied.

"I have made a promise to you and I will not break my promise. I have spoken with my Prince Jack and he has agreed to allowed me to bestow your punishment. I will have mercy."

His body physically relaxed. "Oh thank you milady!"

I sighed and sniffed sadly. "As punishment for your crimes, you are hereby exiled from the Kingdom of Neo Domino. Please retrieve your belongings and leave the kingdom immediately. I will have someone patrol and if you are still in the borders of the kingdom within the hour I will have you brought before me and executed. Do you understand?"

"I understand milady. Thank you kindly for your kindness and mercy. Please excuse me."

He hurried from the dining hall and I turned and sat, my dress reflecting in the tears in my eyes.

"Was that hard for you Yuui?"

"I'm ready to go now. Can I ride Raven into town? Maybe she'll get along with Midnight too."

"Of course. Will you want someone to bring a carriage for later?" Jack asked and he knew my habit. If I didn't want to answer something I would change the subject. At that moment I was thankful for that.

"No, it's fine. I'll ride her to and from."

"Alright. Goodbye father." Jack nodded before standing and pulling out my chair so I could stand.

I bowed my head. "Goodbye, my king."

"You two be safe. That woman is dangerous. Jack, if my daughter comes back with any bruises, cuts or scrapes, you will be punished accordingly."

It felt weird that everyone referred to me as female. I knew I was male and a few select others knew but all the people that didn't and believed me to be female had no idea we played them for their ignorance in our little game. No, I played them. Everyone are my pawns and I am the queen. I will protect my king and my fools and knights will protect me. I had the master plan and now that I had the power and insentive I could do so.

Jack mounted me on Raven to where my feet were on one side so my dress wouldn't be open for the world to see my underwear. He mounted on his pure white stallion, Steel, and tapped Raven so she would begin a slow trot to the town. He had a few guards trailing us on foot and two on horseback. The houses and shops came into view and I smiled. There were little children cheering and screaming at the entrance. We entered the borders of the town and I ushered to Jack to help me down. He hopped off Steel and helped me off of Raven. All the little children huddled around my legs and began yelling and laughing.

"Hello, little children! Have you all been good today?"

"YES!" They screamed simultaneously.

A little girl pulled on my dress, a cute teddy bear in her hands. I picked her up as she rubbed her eyes. "Awe you a pwincess?" She yawned.

"Not yet. Maybe you can be a princess one day and find someone who loves you like I did." I gave a look to an amused Prince and I handed the little girl off to her mother who shushed her and went to put her down for a nap.

We stayed in the village for nearly an hour talking with all of the people and I spent most of that playing with the kids. It was the one them that really caught my eye. He was a sweet little boy with dirt smudges all over his face, his clothes were ripped and a tiny missing tooth. He reminded me of myself when I found myself in the village a few weeks ago. I found him in a dirt hole near the edge of the forest when I went to retrieve a flower.

"This is my play spot!" He had smiled and I knew he was lying.

"Where is your mum and dad?"

"They've gone away. They'll be back soon."

"You look lonely, come play with me." I smiled.

"Aren't you the princess?" He stood up and his long bright red hair in dirty matted tangles. He couldn't have been older than six or seven.

"Almost, but I need another person to play my game."

He grinned, his bright white teeth bringing out the gap. "Okay!"

I felt so bad for leaving the children because half of them began crying but when I said that I had to leave. The little boy, Rally he said his name was, just disappeared and I couldn't find him again. I looked back toward the disappearing town and smiled sadly.

"What's the matter love?"

I looked at my prince and sighed. "I wonder if that boy is okay. He seemed so sad and no one paid him any attention. He seemed like he had the most fun he'd ever had when he played my game."

"The little redhead boy you found? Yuu, you can't have that kind of feeling for the village people. You'll become too attached."

"So am I a different case then? Because you felt the same way for me when you found me beat up and alone."

"That's different Yuu."

"How is it different? You went against your father's wishes and wandered out into the village and brought me back to the castle. You became attached and look where we are now."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I would never consider being engaged to you a bad thing." I stared at him, hurt that he would think that. I grabbed Raven's reigns and had her go at a fast and steady gallop, leaving Jack and the guards in the kicked up dust.

I arrived at my former house too soon and I dismounted from Raven and pet her. "There there Raven, you can meet Midnight soon. You two should get along quite well."

I pulled her along the rest of the dirt path, glad because she wouldn't hurt from any cobblestone. I was going to move further when a large brown steed stopped in my way.

"You're trespassing. Leave."

"I'm visiting as a guest. Stand down."

"The lady is not expecting any visitors. Leave the premises."

"Let me through, my fiance and I have business here. He will be unhappy with you."

He grabbed the collar of my dress and lifted me from the ground. I struggled as his knuckles pressed hard against my neck reducing my air supply. "You do not tell me what to do, you little—"

"Guard!" The guard looked up and visibly paled. "Release her. Now."

The guard let me go quickly and I fell to the ground, my breath coming back quickly.

The were hands on me as the on-foot guards helped me stand. I was lifted and placed on the saddle with Jack.

"M-my Prince! She was trespassing."

"She wasn't. As my fianceé, she has the right to go anywhere in the kingdom she wants, and that includes private grounds."

"Fiance, ah. Uh, follow me please. I shall inform the mistress of your arrival." Jack ushered Steel to move and another guard handled Raven.

"Please be careful. If there is any scratch on my horse I will blame you."

"Yes milady."

Jack rubbed my bare leg and I leaned up against him. "You ran."

"You made me angry."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to get attached because he said that his parents are gone and will be coming back."

"He was lying to you."

"What?"

"No mother nor father would leave their child in this land alone for any reason, never. They would've brought him with them. His parents are probably dead."

"But he said—"

"He didn't want you to worry about him. A few town ladies that saw him playing began shaking their heads and saying things like 'poor child' and 'what a shame'." He shook his head. "They probably don't pay him any mind because they can't afford to take him in."

I looked at the ground again and Jack stroked my hair. "I may be wrong though love. He should be fine. Look."

I looked up at the large manor and I realized how long it's been since I've been out. I've never seen the house up close and outside in a long time.

"Come with me please. A servant will escort you to the drawing room and I will inform the mistress of your presence."

Jack jumped from Steel and helped me down and led me inside with an arm around my waist. The guard whispered to someone and when I saw the bright orange hair, I had to refrain from calling out.

Crow stepped to us and bowed. "Welcome, my prince, milady. If you would please follow me." He stood and turned and his face low and weary, deep, dark shadows underneath his eyes and I had to wonder; just what has my stepmother done to him? He took us through a path I knew all too well as my stepmother always had guests over.

He opened the large oak doors and led myself and Jack through. We sat on the plush sofa and Crow bowed again. "Please excuse me. I will return with tea. The mistress will be here soon."

He left and shut the door. "Was that Crow?"

"He's looks so torn up. Have I caused this?"

"When Lady Aki comes, you can leave and explore the grounds with him. Make sure you swear him to secrecy."

"Of course."

We sat in silence for a little bit before my stepmother entered the room cheerfully.

"Ah, my prince! It's so nice of you to visit!" She gave me a quick look. "Milady."

I nodded and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you again, Lady Aki."

"So what brings you here this morning? I wish you would have sent a letter to let me know."

"I have come on the behalf of my father to speak with you about a few things. My little angel had a visit with the townspeople this morning as well so she tagged along and wanted to explore the grounds."

"May I? Lady Aki?" I asked.

"Go on ahead. Crow!" The door opened slowly and Crow came into the room with plates and teacups on a tray. He set the tray down and began setting up the teacups and I tapped his shoulder in a familiar pattern he knew all too well. "You don't need to make me one. I would like you to escort me around the grounds if you don't mind." He looked at me in shock for a moment before bowing his head.

"Of course, milady."

He poured tea for Jack and my stepmother and Jack gave me a quick peck to the cheek. "Have fun." It was his way of saying 'be careful'.

I smiled and tapped his nose before standing and leaving the room with Crow.

"I want to go to the stables Crow. I want to show you my horse!" I grabbed his hands and pulled him toward the back of the house and outside. I opened the doors to the stables where my guards were standing in front of Raven.

"You are dismissed. Stay in front of the door until I leave please."

"Yes milady."

They walked past and I went straight to Midnight. She reared back from me and I advanced slowly and began humming her lullaby. I heard Crow gasp behind me but I didn't stop. Midnight relaxed a little and I smiled. "It's alright girl, I'm here."

She came closer and I hugged her. "Oh how I've missed you."

She neighed happily and I knew she recognized me.

"How did you—?" I looked back at Crow and grinned.

"How did I what?" I asked innocently.

"Only my best friend knows that tune."

"Yuusei?"

"Are you—?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be mad at me..."

He tackled me and I fell to the ground. "I thought you were dead! You disappeared a month ago!"

"I was found and ended up in this position."

"The prince found you and took you back to the castle with him and then he made you his...wife?" He pulled on my dress. "What made you become female?"

"You should've seen Carly at the ball. Stepmother was close to getting a tongue lashing from Jack for saying any other would be a waste for him. It was hilarious. I had to kiss him to shut him up. I think Carly was torn up inside and Sheri didn't care."

"You kissed him out of bethrothal? Out of marriage?"

"Yes. But he didn't seem to care. I didn't want him saying anything inappropriate to her that would blow our cover."

"And then you agreed to marry him?"

"I love him, I do. At first I thought he was a stuck up prince but then my thoughts changed the longer I stayed and then when he asked me to marry him I couldn't refuse. I'm not marrying because of the wealth or the fame but because he truly makes me happy, I believe he can make me happy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my escape but if I had I was sacred something would go wrong. I wanted to tell only the people that would help me escape."

"Why did you come here though? I thought you said that if you ever got out of this hellhole you would never come back."

"I came for you. I figured that stepmother would hurt you to find out where I was which is also why I didn't tell you because I knew what she is like."

"You were right. You saved me from another night of torture. She didn't get that I had no idea where you were and wouldn't stop."

"Jack said that I could take you and Midnight home today. He says that his influence on stepmother would help."

"Really?" I nodded and went to Raven.

"You alright girl? I want you to meet Crow." I waved Crow over and she tried to bite him. "No no, Crow is my friend. He won't hurt you." I grabbed his hand and held her and she let him pet her. "See? Crow won't hurt you. He's nice like Midnight."

"So Prince Jack gave you your own horse?"

"Yeah. I had begun as a servant there and bred the horses and she had taken a liking to me so he let me keep her as my own. This bad boy here—" I went over to Steel who stood two feet taller than me, "is Steel, Jack's stallion. He was tough on me at first and then I guess Raven had yelled at him in whatever horse language they speak and he's been tame for me since. He loves me now. He loves to play with me and would drop water buckets on me when I would be feeding them. Jack would catch me yelling at his horse some days and would only shake his head."

"You're the same as always."

"Of course, if I weren't how else would I get through like I have to always be me just under another identity." He grinned at me and I smiled. "Well off of this subject, there are rooms in the house I haven't seen so show them to me!"

"Of course, milady." I watched him try so hard not to burst out laughing. We walked out of the stables and I sent the guards back to their posts.

"You have a lot of power, they listened to you like that." He snapped his fingers as we got back into the house.

"Of course, I'm the future 'princess' of Neo Domino and I have just as much authority as Jack, even though I'm not even princess yet. I'll have so much more power then."

"You lucky duck."

"Crow!" I looked toward the door and both of my stepsisters stood arms crossed. Carly stepped forward. "How dare you speak to the future princess that way? She isn't your friend and it is highly disrespectful!"

"She asked me a question, young mistress. It would've been disrespectful if I hadn't answered. You have disrespected milady by disrupting her."

"You insolent little brat!" She stepped forward hand raised to slap Crow but I stood in her way.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use unnecessary force."

"But milady, he—"

"He did as I asked him." I replied, cutting her off. "Crow is supposed to be showing me this wonderful house now and I want to be done before Prince Jack is through with his meeting."

"Of course but how about you let myself and my sister show you around?"

"Prince Jack appointed this young boy here to escort me around the grounds and if he is not with me then he and I will be punished."

"Yes milady." Carly and Sheri stepped out of my way and Crow led me through.

We had gotten through about half the house in thirty minutes since I had seen most of it before but there were rooms I hadn't seen before and went we were about to start on the east wing, I had been called for lunch.

I sat beside Jack and sipped at my cup of tea. It wasn't appealing to my stomach and everyone had looked at me funny when I had eaten very little. "Did you like it, milady?" Stepmother asked politely.

"Yes! It was very delicious, I just had a big breakfast this morning so I still had energy to burn from that. I loved it."

She nodded and Jack nudged me. He was curious as to why I lied and I knew that but I stayed silent. Just as I had during breakfast.

"Lady Aki." I said suddenly and she looked at me surprised.

"Yes? What is it?"

"There is a servant here that I want."

"You want one of my servants?" She paused. "Of course, you can have whichever you want."

"I want him!" I pointed to Crow who stood in the corner of the room. He looked surprised and it was very well rehearsed.

"You want Crow? But he doesn't do his jobs right. He couldn't serve you well."

"I don't care. I could hang him on my wall or something, he's cute enough to be wall art." She looked at me softly, obviously intrigued at my morbid way of thinking.

"Well in that case. Of course, you may have him. He'll pack up his few things now. Are you done with your tour?"

"Not yet. I want to finish it before I take him."

"Well off you go, Prince Jack and I are also almost finished here."

"Oh thank you!" I stood and Crow led me back to the east wing.

"Cute enough to be wall art? Do you really think that?"

"Wall art, that would make you ugly huh?"

"Milady is a weird one." He showed me another room and I yawned.

"I wonder how much longer we have to stay here. I'm getting tired and the sun is beginning to set. I swear we came here this morning."

"No, you came here at three this afternoon. It's nearly five."

That meant we stayed in the village for more than an hour.

"Well that's all the rooms in the manor." Crow turned back and big oak door caught my eye.

"Ne, what's in here?" I grabbed the big gold knob and this felt so familiar.

"No! Don't go in there!"

I pushed the door open and the disgusting scent of blood and rotting flittered into my brain. This was the room. The room from my dream. I fell over and the images floated back into my brain. The blood and the flesh and the death and I screamed. I felt the pain all over again. I saw the soft, bleeding head of my father looking back at me and I felt like I was being suffocated. I screamed and choked and I couldn't think straight. There were hands on me and I kicked and screamed and then it all stopped. Time stopped, my heart stopped, my brain stopped, the screaming stopped, and I could breathe again. I took a deep, gasping breath and opened my eyes.

"Is she waking up?"

"She's waking up!"

"Move back and give her some air!"

"Don't lose her again! Wake her up!"

I blinked a few times and the light came back to me slowly.

"Yuu? Are you awake? Are you alright?"

"There's too much light." I moaned softly. "It's giving me a headache."

"She's okay." There were sighs in, I suppose relief.

I sat up and I realized there was a bed under me. "What happened?"

"We lost you for a second. I was so scared."

"Lost me? What are you talking about I'm right here!"

"Lady Yuui, what all do you remember?"

I sent a look to Trudge and blinked. "I was at Lady Aki's and Jack sent Crow to give me a tour of the house. How did you lose me?"

"Was there any specific place you went?"

"No! We went through the east wing and left. What's going on Jack?"

I gave a look to my fiance and he scratched the back of his head, his red eyes and puffy red face not suiting him. "What happened?"

"She doesn't remember my prince."

"What is it?"

"Yuu, you went into a room and had some kind of reaction to it and lost consciousness. Your heart stopped."

My heart really did skip a beat at that. "We couldn't get you to start breathing again and I was too panicked to do anything productive and it was as we moved your body that you started breathing and your heart started beating again. I couldn't believe the miracle but you are alive now. We left quickly and brought you back here so a doctor could check you over."

He hugged me tightly. "You scared me senseless. I thought I lost you. I heard your screams across the house and I came running and you had just stopped when I came. And then you weren't breathing."

"There was blood and death in that room. I don't know what happened."

"There was nothing in the room Yuu, it was just a desk and a bookshelf."

"It was all over the walls! There was blood splattered on the walls! I saw it, and smelled it and it was absolutely horrible!"

"There was nothing on the walls." He said calmly. "There was nothing."

I stared at him. Why didn't he believe me? I knew what I saw. I got out of the bed and walked out of the room. I had been in a room I'd never been in before and walked out into the hallway. I saw the garden from the stained glass window which meant that if I followed this hall, I could get to the main foyer from the staircase. I walked to the end of the hall and turned in the direction of the staircase. I walked down it and made my way toward the back of the castle. I opened the back entrance and headed toward the stables. I peeked inside and Crow was there, tending to Midnight and Raven who must've become fast friends. Steel looked bored and the other steeds did their own thing in the cool autumn air. I opened the door and Crow looked up from his project. I grinned and he refrained from tackling me.

"I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah. I'm haunting the world with my living presence."

"Prince Jack had carried you out and said you were gone and then you started breathing again. I had never seen a royal cry in my life."

"Can't say that anymore." I smiled and he grinned.

"True."

I laughed and turned. "It's great to have you back Crow."

"Yuu, you have no idea how great it is to be back."

I was reprimanded immensely by Jack and the king for leaving the castle without supervision. Crow was reprimanded for keeping me out in the late evening wind with the risk of sickness then giving a promotion to Head Servant for keeping me safe from predators. I patted him on the back then was immediately taken away for TLC, as Jack had so kindly put it. He had also taken the liberty of moving all of my things from his guest room to his insanely, and I emphasize insanely, huge master bedroom. He wasn't lying when he said it was the size of a normal villager's hut. I laid pillowed on his overly king sized bed, a book laying under me. I turned the page and sighed. This was boring. Jack had gone to a council meeting with his father and I had to stay and rest so I decided to read on of the large books on his bookshelf. I needed to get tailored for my dress tomorrow since we only had two weeks and three days until the scheduled date for the wedding. Then the day after we would have someone come and get quantity numbers for roses for the reception and ceremony. We would have someone bring the willow a few days before the wedding, the cook and his fifty assistants would have the food made the day and night before the wedding and have candles and oil lantern heating overnight, I wouldn't be staying with Jack that night as tradition and the king said that my something blue would be my bright blue eyes. I smiled and turned the page again. After about twenty more pages I got bored again. I hadn't expected the meeting to last this long so I closed the book and got out of bed. I went into the bathroom and began running bath water.

I got out the winter dress Jack had gotten for me and went out on the balcony waiting.

I didn't know how to take all of it in. The sudden change from sudden house slave to next princess. It was all too much. I laughed and laughed and then I screamed into my pillow and laughed some more. Bruno came into the room and I had started laughing so hard I started crying. I had been at it for a good five minutes before Jack came in and asked, "was one of your jokes actually funny Bruno?"

That got me. I just laughed in pure humor at that and I couldn't stop even with the painful cramping in my stomach. I calmed down enough for my worried fiance to question me. And I couldn't even stay stable long enough for that and I had bursted out in tears. I sighed and choked. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I go from laughing to screaming to laughing to crying all in under ten minutes. I left Jack in the bedroom while I went to go take bath alone.

I leaned back and sighed. There was something wrong with this picture anyway. I wasn't being told something and many people knew why. Jack, the king, definitely my stepmother, that council man, and whatever else was outside the borders of this kingdom. The reasons I wasn't granted permission to leave the kingdom, the care and love from Jack, the marriage, the dreams and the memories, the secrets; it was all too much and it all seemed to be centered around me. Why was I so important to everyone?

I decided then, I would find out what was going on whether I had help or not.

x-x

"Please!"

"No."

"Please Jack!"

"No."

"Please! I'm here begging!"

"Why, I don't know because I've already said no."

"Please..." I had to pulled out the big guns because Jack would give me wanted unless he thought it was unsafe or blandly stupid. He figured it was unsafe in this situation.

"I can't let you go in your current state, I don't know what could happen."

"You can come with me!"

"You know I can't. I have important business today."

"I'll take Bruno with me. I'll even ride Steel! I just need to make sure, so please."

"Do you want to go that bad? Someone will recognize you."

"I will wear trousers and a shirt, no one will know. I know you want me safe but I need to know."

He sat down and I sat on him and laid my head on his shoulder. "So please."

"I don't want anything to happen." He looked at me and I looked back at him and I knew I had him caught in my web. "I'll be careful, I promise. But I just need to know."

"And when you find out?"

"I want to keep him. He gives me this feeling and I can't resist it."

"You must keep someone with you at all times. I'm going to send five guards with you."

"No! If you do that, then I'll really be recognized. I'll take Bruno and if I can't find him, I'll come back."

He sighed and I kissed him under her jaw. "Thank you."

"You're welcome love." He kissed me softly, twice and again and said, "don't forget we have the meeting with the florist about roses today."

"I know, I won't be out too long." I got up and ran into the bathroom to get changed. I put on the shirt and trousers I came to the castle in and left out of the bathroom. I kissed Jack goodbye and dragged Bruno along with me to the stables. I mounted Midnight and Bruno gave me a strange look. "Didn't you tell Prince Jack you would be taking Steel?"

"Yes but many people know what Steel looks like so I cannot. I'll be fine so long as you're with me." I smiled and gave Midnight a tap. She began a slow walk so Bruno could keep up.

"Even in trousers and a shirt, you look like a female."

I laughed, "I don't know if I should be worried about that."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you from wandering eyes."

"Bruno, that's like telling the sun not to shine. If Jack killed everyone that looked at me there would be no one left in the world."

The trip to the village seemed to be extra short and we arrived in no time. I hopped off of Midnight and gave her reigns to Bruno. "I'll be fine on my own."

"In your dreams small one, I'll follow you. Find what you're looking for and if you can't we're going back."

"Alright." I began walking and looking around. Where was he? I peeked behind houses, I went to his 'play spot' and he wasn't there and suddenly from the corner of my eye, a flash of bright red disappeared behind a house. I ran despite Bruno's call for me and I went behind the house. And there was nothing there.

"Gotcha, little one." There were arms around me, a cloth placed over my nose and mouth and then I couldn't see anymore.

* * *

><p>Whoot! If you actually made it to the end of the chapter then you get a preview of the next chappie!<p>

Preview:

_I blinked away the cloudiness behind my eyes and shook away the dizziness that threatened to make me vomit. My stomach churned and my body felt heavy. Did they drug me? I looked around the room but I couldn't tell left from right and it made me even more dizzy. I pulled at my hands but they were bound above my head by chains and cuffs._

_"Oh? It seems like our little one has awoken." I tried to focus on the shadowed figure that approached me but I only saw double. My face was grabbed harshly and I cried out. "Yes, cry and scream but there is no one coming to save you. Your escape was by pure chance little Yuusei but you will make up for your missing month."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"You're home and you will never leave again."_

Next chapter: Once Upon Cinderella's Lost Hope


	5. Once Upon Cinderella's Lost Hope

Once Upon Cinderella's Lost Hope

* * *

><p>Guys I hope you like this chapter! I started writing this as soon as I posted the last chapter and with work I managed although my writing device had been dead for three days because I couldn't find the charger. And I just finished it so here it is!<p>

There was something I was meant to explain but I can't remember at the moment so if you have any questions, you know what to do but I would like to hear from you more. I do love reviews...

* * *

><p>I blinked away the cloudiness behind my eyes and shook away the dizziness that threatened to make me vomit. My stomach churned and my body felt heavy. Did they drug me? I looked the room but my head was spinning and I couldn't tell left from right and it made me even more dizzy. I pulled at my hands but they were bound above my head by chains and cuffs.<p>

"Oh? It seems like our little one has awoken." I tried to focus on the shadowed figure that approached me but I only saw double. My face was grabbed harshly and I cried out. "Yes, cry and scream but there is no one coming to save you. Your escape was by pure chance little Yuusei but you will make up for your freedom."

"Where am I?"

"You're home and you will never leave again."

I leaned my head back and sighed, the fog in my head still thick. "Looks like I've been caught."

There was a zipping sound and a whoosh of air. "You don't seem to be scared."

"I am. Just not as much as I should be." Sharp, white hot pain ran across my chest and I screamed.

"I'll break your soul and kill that cockiness that lies inside of you." The pain came again. "And when I'm done with you, not even you yourself will know who you are anymore."

I didn't know know how long ago it was since it was the whipping stopped but the pain was intensifying as the drugs wore off. I couldn't help but to wonder if I hadn't fought with Jack on going into town by myself maybe I wouldn't be in this situation. I laughed and wondered, was Jack killing the town in worry? Did he kill Bruno for not watching me? Has he sent a search party out? And then I realized, I didn't deserve it because I wasn't that important. My vision was clearing up and I knew this room. I had been contained here a few times before for sleeping in or the one time I thought it would be smart to defy stepmother. The door opened and I squinted at the bright light that obstructed my view. I focused quickly on the red hair of my stepmother and tensed defensively.

"It's great to see you back Yuusei." She drawled out carefully.

"I wish I could say the same stepmother, although I can't so I won't."

"You insolent little brat." She nearly hit me but seemed to decide against it. She 'hmph'd like Carly and turned on her heel. "Your father was a fool, it's just a shame. I have another injured."

She left the room and I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. "No stepmother, it is you who is the fool."

I was awoken again with ice and cold water thrown on me. "Wake up!"

I was hit multiple times and a kick was aimed at my chest. I coughed, the energy to move depleted and my lack of eating forcing my body into near shutdown. I swallowed dryly, dehydration and famine no longer a problem as I had to get my body used to it again. Jack wasn't coming and I knew that. I couldn't cry out in pain anymore and I couldn't scream for help.

After awhile my body became numb to the routine beatings, the vomiting, the dehydration and famine and I wondered how I still lived, how I got through this torture of life for finding happiness for one time in my life. How many seconds have I counted since I woke up? Three thousand eight hundred seventy two, three thousand eight hundred seventy three, three thousand eight hundred seventy four.

The sweat and grime and humiliation of soiling myself, it was all routine now. Who knows how many days I've been here in this cellar, if I've missed my own wedding, but then I felt like I was forgetting something and as time passed I continued to feel like that. I was awakened again and I tried to remember what I had forgotten. I began counting again when the beatings were over; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, and I as I got tired I would lose count, one thousand three hundred two, one thousand three hundred thirty five, one thousand eight hundred ninety eight, and then I would pass out again. And I couldn't even remember what I was there for. But one day the routine was broken.

The door opened and I lifted my head weakly. The cuffs around my wrists were released and I fell over. I looked at the crusted over blood and the whitish fluid underneath along with the swelling. That must be the constant pain I'm feeling. Infection on my chest, on my wrists, and it's attacking my body. I looked up at the guard who released me and he lifted me up by my dirty shirt. He dragged me into a small bathroom and threw me into the tub. "The mistress said to clean yourself up and brush your teeth and hair. His majesty is coming today and you must look presentable as he has requested to see you."

I sat up. "How long has it been?"

He paused and sighed, "seventeen days." He left, the door slamming behind him.

What did the king want from me? Did I do something wrong? I turned on the tap and the hot shower water ran over my clothes. I watched the dirt flow down the drain and I slowly and painfully removed my clothes. Bright red welts covered my arms, legs, and chest. I grabbed the cloth next to me and slowly washed away the dirt and blood from my body. The king wanted to see me, and I tried so hard to remember what I had done.

Blonde hair, soft kisses, dresses, what exactly had I done?

I got most of the blood and filth off of myself and started on my hair when a knock came to the door. "Hurry up, the king's horses can be seen from the distance."

I washed out my hair a few times before I turned off the shower. I touched every bruise that laid on my body and like the seconds passing I counted them; one, two, three...twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven...thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-three and a few cuts. And then I realized what I was doing. I got out of the tub and held up the trousers and shirt laid out for me to put on. I toweled my hair dry and it stuck up in its normal style. I slipped on the loose shirt and too big pants and left the bathroom.

"Hurry hurry, the king and his son are here." He pushed me along toward the drawing room and inside sat the two blonde royals, stepmother, and a wide eyed, red-headed little boy in an oversized shirt.

"Well then? Don't stand there like a zombie, come and sit." I walked over to stepmother and sat on the settee with her but as far as I could possibly get.

"Hello Yuusei, are you well?" I looked at the king in shock and blinked.

"Yes, more or less."

"I see you didn't bring your lovely fiance with you today Jack, how is she?" I gave a look to stepmother and the entire room seemed cold with tension.

"Yes, she has a high fever and a painful cough but she will be fine."

"Oh that's terrible to hear, well I give her my prayers."

"Well, Lady Aki, I have some important business dealing with your stepson, I would appreciate if you entertained my son in a different room."

"Oh, of course, come now Prince Jack, I would like you to see my latest antique collection."

I was left in this room with the king of Neo Domino but it seemed so weird. "Yuusei."

"Ah, uh, yes sir?"

"Do you remember me?"

"Remember you? This is the first time I've met you."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I, uh. . ." I couldn't lie to the king, "had gotten in trouble for something."

"What was it?"

"I don't remember. . ." I thought about it long and hard but it wasn't sparking.

"I knew this would come to happen. Do you know this boy?"

I gave a look to the quivering little boy and smiled, "I'm sorry, my king, I don't know."

"But you played with me!" The little boy bursted out. "I saw you get taken away!"

"Taken away? What are you talking about?"

"Rally, go find Prince Jack, tell him I need the thing you found."

"Yes sir." The little boy left the room and his name seemed so familiar. Rally, where had I heard that from before?

"How is your life here Yuusei?"

I swallowed, how could I lie to the king? He seemed to know something I didn't. "It's fine."

"Oh? Well that's great." It became silent and the door opened breaking the tension.

"Father, I will be exchanging with you. Lady Aki, I may want another of your horses for Yuui, if you wouldn't mind letting me have Yuusei for a few moments."

"Of course not, Yuusei, go escort Prince Jack to the stables."

"Yes stepmother. Come with me please." I walked past him and suddenly I got a strange feeling. I stopped walking and he walked into me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." I took another step and he grabbed me around my waist. "Um, my prince?"

"It makes me sad, that you've forgotten me Yuusei."

"What are you saying? I can't forget someone I've never met."

"Of course you can't, but I suppose you are still a child at heart, you can't defend yourself yet." He spun me around and just so suddenly his lips were on mine, the rush making my heart pound, and I couldn't push away. My back hit the wall and he put something on my finger. And everything came back to me, the wedding, the horses, the memories, the love and affection and Jack...

I blanked out for a second as all of the images flashed behind my eyes and I felt stupid for a second.

"What. . .?"

He embraced me again and I looked at my hand. He put my engagement back on my finger and it seemed to glow with this eerie brightness. "It seems like someone is after you, if they had a cause to tamper with your memories."

"After me?"

"It's nothing to worry about, I'll protect you. Your memories of your childhood have been suppressed for a reason Yuusei, and I don't want you to worry about them because if you do then the one after you will catch you and steal you away from me again."

"Again? Jack before this time have we met?"

"I can't tell you, because you already know, you just have to find it. Come, we'll figure out how to get you back home."

"Why did you come here?"

"For you of course, did you think I wouldn't come?"

"Yes." I murmured softly. "I had lost hope and then I had forgotten everything."

"They took advantage of your weak heart, you should've known that I would come for you, that I would always come for you."

"I'm sorry, I just had this feeling. It wasn't a good feeling, it just made me think you weren't coming for me."

"Oh no, it's okay. I just don't want you to ever think I won't be there that I won't let anything happen to you."

"Please take me away from here, that woman is deranged, I can't take it. I can't stay here."

"What did she do to you?"

I pulled him into the stables and began unbuttoning my shirt. I took it off and he gasped. He ran his fingers over the welts and bruises on my chest and arms. "She did this to you?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fought with you about going to find Rally and this would've never happened."

"It seems that Rally found you."

"What do you mean?"

"He says that he saw you get taken away by someone when you went looking for him. He brought me back your ring and I completely lost it. Bruno came back injured and Rally had gotten beaten by guards under theft charges before he was brought to me. Only a few people in the castle know you're missing otherwise everyone thinks you have a terrible cough and a high fever."

"I might," I showed his my swollen cut wrists, "I think they might be infected, and some of the cuts on me."

"She had you chained up?"

"The guard told me seventeen days, I had been underground in the cellar. The whipped me everyday Jack, and soon enough I couldn't cry anymore, I couldn't scream."

"You look terrible Yuusei, I need to get you home."

"How?"

"Father and I will get you out. He promised me and he is allowing Rally to stay with us as the castle. He admitted about his parents dying and father is allowing us to adopt him."

I jumped with joy and kissed Jack with happiness. "Does Rally know?"

"No, I wanted you to be the one to tell him. I just didn't expect them to mess with your head."

"I hope he's not hurt..."

"He's six, he probably thinks you hit your head and can't remember. It's amazing he knew who you were."

"I love him Jack, he seems different, more so than anyone in the town or the castle, I just don't understand."

"Of course, but we should head back before anyone gets suspicious. Is there any horse you would like to have?"

"No, I'm fine with Midnight and Raven. You spoil me too much Jack."

"That's my job." I grinned and put my shirt back on.

"How will I get out?"

"You just leave that to me. She will pay for all she has done but we will concentrate on getting you away from here and get you much needed medical attention. When is the last time you've eaten?"

"The last time you saw me eat."

"You're dehydrated." He rubbed my cheek. "How could I have let this happen?"

I kissed him and buttoned up my shirt. "It's not your fault, I just want to go home."

"You'll be back in our bed tonight, I promise."

As I had knew, Jack and his father had gone back to the castle, dragging a kicking and screaming Rally with them. Jack had threatened to spank him and he shut up. I had to suppress a laugh and think about what a good father he would be. Then that happy moment ended. "You little whore!"

Carly stepped up to me and slapped me. "Why were you in the stables for so long? The prince was to be married to that bitch today but she ended getting sick with a life-threatening virus, thank heavens, but then you seduced him in the stables."

"I did not! How did you come to that assumption?"

"Why else were you in there for that long?"

"Carly, do you not know how many horses there are in the stables? We have seventeen horses, the prince seems to be very picky and wanted a thorough history check of each one. It's not easy trying to decide the perfect horse for the future princess." I sighed, I thought she had seen us or something.

"Don't act all high and mighty boy." Stepmother interfered and grabbed my hair. She dragged me away from her miracle child and back toward the cellar until there was a change in direction. I looked around me and I realized we were heading toward the back door. She jerked me and another pair of arms had me. "You know what to do with him, stay out there until nightfall. I don't care."

"Yes ma'am."

I was dragged again and thrown to the ground by lake. "Strip."

"What?"

He pulled out his whip and gave a warning snap. "Now."

I unbuttoned my shirt and became afraid of what this man was going to do to me. I took off my pants and stood in my shorts and he gave me a glazed over look. I swallowed and he told me to get on the wood boat. He got in after me and paddled us out to the middle. He grabbed my arms and put them behind me, he tied my wrists and threw my legs over the edge.

"Wait! What are you—" He threw me out of the boat into the near freezing water but grabbed the rope he tied and placed it on a hook on the side of the boat.

"You get to stay there until nightfall."

I shivered and my teeth began chattering. I looked over my shoulder at the sun and sighed. I had another three or so hours before sunset. Is this my punishment for living?

My toes were going numb and I couldn't try to escape because I would slip under and really be frozen and drown. I tried to relax but the cold made my muscles tense and painful. I shifted my arms and the dirty ropes bit into my already injured wrists.

"You know, the boy you used to hang out with, he's gone."

"What?" I knew what he was getting at.

"What was his name? Red-head—"

"Crow?"

"Yeah! That's it. The king's bratty son took him because his pretty fianceé wanted him to be her wall art."

"If you're trying to add to my suffering then your attempts are futile."

"Your ugly horse got taken too. Don't you just despise that wench for taking everything you love?"

"Better there than here. I'm glad they're gone. You people are idiotic and insane."

He got quiet after that and I tried to settle into the freezing water. I closed my eyes hoping I wouldn't die before Jack could save me.

"Oi, wake up." I was smacked in the face a few times and I grimaced, a dull, slimy feeling in my mouth.

"He's alive."

"Good. Take him to the cellar. His arms are stiff and he's probably got hypothermia. That person will find a way to break his soul tonight while his body is still weak. Let him awaken and then wipe his memories or something. I'm going to bed."

"Yes ma'am."

I felt a jerk around my arms and the cold gravel under my back. The person dragging me suddenly picked me up and I was being carried down the stairs toward the cellar.

The hard ground felt like painful relief under my back and I sighed. I waited for the sound of the door shutting before I tried to move. Sure enough, my arms were stiff and I couldn't move them without pain accompanying it. I couldn't move my legs and my toes were blue from what I could see in the dark. I couldn't feel anything from my chest down and my arms were immobile. I shivered and my body spasmed painfully and I bit my lip to keep from screaming.

I laid there, not moving, barely breathing to lower the pain and because it was hard to anyway and suddenly the silence ended. I closed my eyes and I heard about three pairs of feet come down the wooden stairs, heavy boots landing on the solid rock basement.

"She wants us to wipe him? You think she'd be angry if I got a piece of him?"

I stiffened and another spoke. "It wouldn't be her that would kill you, most likely that person, the kid needs to be a virgin for the thing to work right?"

"Hey, how 'bout we stop wit' da chit-chat an' do wat da lady asked us ta do."

"But I just want a piece of him!" Boots lined my vision and I swallowed. Gloved hands found their way on the hems my soaking shorts and I tightened my body. I closed my eyes tight and suddenly the hands weren't there anymore.

There was grunting and then sudden screaming and yelling and I heard the ring of clashing metal before the sound of wet, squelching noise of blood and flesh being run through with a sword.

I held my breath and didn't dare open my eyes because I didn't want to see the face of my killer, the faces of the ones already dead, or the blood.

"Are you alright?" I nearly died in relief although my heart knew that I couldn't relax yet.

"N-no. . ." I replied softly, my teeth still chattering and my voice cracking.

"My master has sent me for you, I will take you to him. Can you walk?"

"I can't feel my legs, and I can't move my arms. I'm sorry." I tried to swallow so my voice wasn't so raspy but my mouth was dry and it felt like I had powder in the back of my throat.

"Please don't apologize, I'll help you." He picked me and shifted me into a comfortable position before walking up the stairs. "Are you afraid?"

"No, not of you. Why?"

"You haven't opened your eyes yet."

"I don't want to, I don't want to see the blood. I'll wait until we leave this place."

"You are bleeding though."

"I know, and I don't mind if it's me but I don't want to see anyone else."

"I understand."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My master is awaiting, we must hurry." He put something warm around me and I understood when I felt the bite of the cold evening air. He held me tightly as he mounted his horse and we took off.

I opened my eyes and looked at the face of my savior, his brown eyes shining, brown hair flying, and the scar across his cheek standing out against his pale skin.

I reached up and traced his scar with my fingers and he looked at me with surprise. "What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He replied turning his eyes back to the road.

I retracted my hand and closed my eyes again. I was still cold, I needed to rest just a little. . .

"Wake up!"

I opened my eyes wide and my heart jumped. "I need you to stay awake for me please. If you sleep you might die. Your body temperature is extremely low, and your body may shut down. So stay awake."

I nodded sleepily and laid my head back, the rhythmic gallop of the horse and the warmth surrounding me sending me straight into oblivion.

". . .up. Wake up!"

I turned my head away from the loud noise in my ear and snuggled deeper into the warmth I felt.

". . .body temperature low, but steadily rising. . .circulating blood again and injuries bandaged. . .fever from infection. . .postpone it longer. . ."

I heard bits and pieces of talk and I felt something soft and warm under me, which meant it wasn't a dream and I was safe.

"Jack. . ." I whispered softly and a hand enclosed mine.

"I've got you." I smiled softly before being dragged roughly under again.

_"Yuusei, I need you to stay hidden and whatever you see or hear, don't make a sound."_

_"Daddy, what's going on? Why are there people outside of the house? I'm scared. Our house is on fire!"_

_"You have to be strong Yuusei, because one day something good will happen to you." A huge bang hit the door. "Be strong Yuusei."_

_The door opened and Aki stepped in. "Fudo-san."_

_"Aki. I married you because I thought I could change the fate of our enmity, and you agreed to it."_

_"Feh. Your wife was a fool, just as my brother is a fool. I was banished from my family as a traitor and I made it worse by marrying you. You took my kin over me and she bore you that filthy child and died a death she deserved. Then you turn around and marry me to keep the so-called peace between our families. I've been waiting for this moment since then. Where is he?"_

_"You will not have my son. I will never tell you."_

_"My men are scouring this house. They will find him and keep him until I get that person to deal with him."_

_"I will never let you have him. He's protected by my seal. If you kill me, you can find him."_

_"I can arrange that."_

_Fudo stood with open arms as Aki struck him through with his own sword. "I never loved you Fudo-san. I've been waiting for this moment, to see you bleeding out at my feet."_

_"There is a- catch Aki." Fudo coughed out blood. "When I die, Yuusei will be eternally protected by my seal. You nor that person will be able to touch him. He will be erased of this horrible life and he will live on."_

_"You bastard, you wanted me to kill you."_

_Fudo smirked and coughed out more blood. "Of course."_

_Aki glared with hate. "I'll fufill your wish Fudo, and break his soul for having the most stubborn father. Enjoy burning in hell." She severed his head and mutilated his body, throwing his blood and flesh around the room. A sadistic and grin of glee plastered on her face._

_"Lady Aki."_

_Aki turned around and glared at a the person who disrupted her fun. "Why are you here?"_

_"I didn't expect you to kill him so brutally."_

_"Why are you here?" She asked again._

_"I've come for the boy."_

_"My men can't find him, what makes you can? His father probably already shipped him back to enemy territory."_

_"He's coming back with me."_

_"No, I'm giving him to that person so we won't die. When I find him, you'll thank me for saving your life."_

_"Your senses have become dull Aki, he's been right under your nose the whole time."_

_The light shined and the terrorized boy had been found._

_"I'm taking him with me. You've frightened him."_

I opened my eyes and the dream ended. I felt so scared but I felt paralyzed, my heart wasn't pounding like I thought it would be. My eyes teared but I couldn't cry. I wanted to scream but I felt like a deadweight laid on my chest. I laid there for a second before I registered the hand stroking my hair.

"Jack. . ." The hand continued to stroke my hair and I looked up at him, his eyes closed, a peaceful smile on his lips. He was sleeping. I leaned up and kissed the under side of his jaw, the rough stubble tickling my nose.

I tried to move the rest of my body but I was sore and just getting my arms to move was a chore but somehow I managed to get half my body over his and my head in the crook of his neck. I settled myself and tried to go back to sleep, pushing the dream to the back of my mind.

_Two little boys were in a garden and one sat in the grass while the other hid behind a tree. The one behind the tree tiptoed to the other and just as he pounced the other moved and grinned at his younger friend. "Nice try."_

_"How did you know?" The younger friend pouted._

_"How could I not? Contrary to your popular belief, you're not as quiet as you think."_

_"But I didn't make any noise!"_

_"You breathe too hard. When you get excited your breathing increases and gets louder because you think you've won."_

_"Wow, how did you know that?"_

_"You're easy to read."_

_"Boys!"_

_The two little boys turned at the call and scrambled to get back to the garden entrance._

_"Say your goodbyes. This man has come to take you home."_

_"No, I don't want to go! I want to stay here!" The younger friend hid behind his taller friend._

_"You must go, you aren't safe here."_

_"No!" The man grabbed the little boy and carried him away from his best friend. "No! Help me! Please! Please help me!"_

"Please help me! Please!" I sat up quickly and rolled off the bed, the vase on the bedside table falling with me, flowers, water, and glass raining all around me. I gripped my head, my head throbbing and the sore pain from every limb in my body making moving very hard.

"Are you okay?" Bruno's familiar shoes appeared in my vision and I shook my head, glass shards falling from my hair.

"What happened?" My voice couldn't seem to form words and I just allowed him to help me up.

"I can't move." I whispered, my throat dry.

"I'll help you. You need to get cleaned up because you're covered in glass. Stay in the bathroom and I'll find Marika to help you."

"I need Jack." I replied as he helped me to the bathroom.

"I'll find him for you. I'm sure he's with his father."

"Thank you Bruno."

He sat me up on the sink and began running bath water. He left out of the room for a moment and only a minute later Marika came into the bathroom, a relieved look on her face. She checked the water and let it continue to fill up. I looked at the water wearily, the fear rising in the pit of my stomach. "Are you ready to go in?"

I looked at Marika and shook my head.

"Why not?"

I gave her a scary look and she looked away.

"Fine. You can wait until Prince Jack get's in here and he can deal with you."

She left the bathroom but I knew she didn't leave the room, probably because she and Bruno were ordered to never leave me alone if he wasn't there. I sighed. I didn't mean to be so hard on Marika but she wanted me to do things I couldn't do sometimes and for that I had to reject and refuse and that's probably what pissed her off the most.

A door banged open and there were voices outside of the bathroom and based on the rapid speaking, Jack was back.

The bathroom door opened up and Jack's tall figure came in, his entire body relaxing. "Yuusei."

"Jack. . ." I rasped out and he grinned and ran to me. He picked me up from the bathroom sink and spun me around.

"You're okay!"

"Yes, but I won't be if you keep spinning me."

He put my feet on the ground but I held onto him for dear life as I couldn't support my own weight. "Are you alright?"

"No. I can't move so if you let me go I'm going to fall."

"Is that why you refused to get in the water?"

"No, it's just that your bath is huge and I didn't want to get in by myself."

"That's never stopped you before."

I looked at him and frowned. "You know what she did to me."

"I do, but I want you to start telling me things, because it makes me worry when you keep important things from me."

I swallowed and I knew what event he was referring to. "I hate it when you worry about me, I hate being a burden and I hate being weak. I always feel like I have to rely on you to make me feel safe, to make me feel better. It makes me feel weak. I just don't like it." He embraced me and I felt like I would pass out at any moment. "You always make me feel like this. Like I couldn't possibly live without you."

"I want you to depend on me love, and when you don't depend on me anymore, that's when I'll know you don't love me anymore. You won't leave me, will you Yuusei?"

"I'll always love you Jack," I whispered, reality slowly slipping away, "I would die first, before I left you."

"So you are alright Yuui?" I smiled at the king as he seemed to enjoy calling me by the nickname he gave me.

"Yes, it took awhile to get the feeling back in my body though. I believe Jack enjoyed carrying me to every place I needed to go. It was quite embarrassing."

"You're as light as a child, you were very easy to hold. You really need to eat more." He rubbed my stomach and I giggled.

"So tell me what happened, I still haven't heard the story yet." I smiled.

The king chuckled and cleared his throat and I leaned back into Jack. "Well I suppose after you were kidnapped, Bruno wobbled back here because he had also been attacked and collapsed in the foyer. He told us that you had been ambushed and someone took you away. Oh lord, Jack threw a fit and nearly destroyed half of my study. He gave a tongue lashing to Bruno and threatened to kill him."

"You did what now?" I turned to Jack and he kissed my nose.

"I apologize love, I was panicking and he was the closest person to take my anger out on. I didn't know who had taken you or what they were doing to you. I'm so sorry."

I rubbed his cheek. "It's okay, I was so scared and when I couldn't remember anything I became more afraid. How did you guys find me?"

"Well the day after you disappeared, my guards brought Rally to me and your ring claiming him a thief. He was terribly beaten and was so scared he wouldn't let me touch him. I finally got him to calm down enough to tell me what happened. He told me that you had chased him and a man came and attacked you and in the struggle your ring came off and he brought it to me. It took him a few days to recover and I'm sorry for not coming to you sooner." He explained kissing my cheek.

"No, I understand. You didn't want to blow our cover by coming right after I was kidnapped. It's fine, I was unconscious most of the time."

"That's not fine Yuu, you looked terrible when I saw you. Not to offend or anything, but you still look pretty bad now."

"Yes, I understand."

"Now it's your turn." The king stated. "Tell us what she did to you."

"She had me chained and beaten the entire time until you came to visit and then she let me get cleaned up. And after you left, she had me dipped in the lake."

"The lake? It had to be below freezing the water because it wasn't that warm that day."

"That was the point I guess. And I was saved, just in time. They were going to rape me. I was down and defenseless and I thought I would die."

Jack tightened his grip around me and I kissed the underside of his jaw.

"Has she been starving you as well?"

I looked away and nodded. "I ate for the first time this morning. It's just really hard."

"You won't have to worry about anything anymore Yuui, you just let us take care of you and get you strong again, okay?"

I looked at the king and nodded. "Alright."

"Now onto a better subject. Your wedding. We obviously had to postpone it until you were returned to us and better so now we must come up with a date."

"How late is it?" I asked.

"You were missing for the seventeen days prior, we visited you the day the ceremony was meant to be held and you were returned to us that night. You were asleep for six days recovering and awake this morning so it has been one week since the day today."

"I was out that long?"

"Yes. The doctor was afraid you wouldn't wake up. Jack was so distraught. We all were."

I could hear Jack's heart racing and I knew how much I had scared everyone. "I thought that you were going to die Yuu. I sent the lieutenant general of my army, Saiga, to save you and when he brought you back to me, you were unconscious and not responding. I could barely contain my despair." Jack said softly.

"I'm so sorry I worried everyone. I thought I was stronger than I am."

"You are strong; because if you weren't we wouldn't be together right now. You've endured so much and I admire you for that." I grinned up at my fiance and kissed him.

"I'm glad."

"I understand you love each other but we must get to a conclusion on a date to reschedule the wedding."

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"The day after tomorrow? You want it so soon?"

"Jack, I've waited a month, I'm ready. Do you not want to marry me?"

"Of course I do love, I just want to make sure you want it this way."

"Never ever," I gave him a cold look, "doubt my love for you Jack, because then I'll know, you don't love me anymore."

He gave me a soft smile and nuzzled my cheek. "I won't because in 48 hours, we'll be forever tied and I'll never let you go then."

"I'll be happy to stay with you forever Jack."

* * *

><p>Yay guys! I got it done! And now I'm exhausted, so for those of you that made it to the end without getting bored get a preview of the next chappie!<p>

_"Rally!" I fell to my knees and embraced the little boy as he ran into my arms._

_"Are you okay now?" He asked kissing my cheek._

_"Oh Rally." I hugged him tighter and started crying. "I needed you Rally, you were so hurt and alone and you reminded me of myself."_

_"I'm sorry I lied to you, neesan, but I didn't want you to worry about me." He whispered._

_I pulled back and looked over him. He was wearing a cleaner version of the same orange dress and dark jacket I saw him in when I first saw him. His hair was clean and brushed and he didn't have any dirt marks anywhere. "Do you like to wear dresses Rally?"_

_"I guess I do, I've always had the same one."_

_"Would you like new ones? You can throw flowers at the wedding the day after tomorrow. I'll get you fitted for formal and casual dresses. Would you like that?"_

_"I would love that neesan!" He jumped with joy and it was official. I loved this kid._

Alright It's officially 1:11 a.m and I'm tired and it's also a new day so:

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!


	6. Once Upon Cinderella's Wedding

Twisted Cinderella Story  
>Once Upon Cinderella's Wedding<p>

* * *

><p>Hallo everyone! Whether you believe me or not, I will tell you that I meant to post this two days ago when it was finished but I couldn't get access to my computer until today. I really fell in love with this chapter even though I couldn't write the sex scene that I wanted to write because of the possibility of having this story removed and also the needing to change the rating to M. There were many things I could've done to make this chapter so much more enjoyable but hopefully you will like it all the same.<p>

This chapter takes place over a three day time period for anyone that gets confuzzled:

Day 1: Jack gets 'molested' by his lovely fiance - Two days before the wedding  
>Day 2: Jack and Yuu spend some lovely quality time together - Day before the wedding<br>Day 3: WEDDING DAY! Crowning of the new princess and the visit from a dangerous and sadistic neighbor

Alright, so I'm posting this chappie so early -because I meant to post it two days ago- because my precious nephew was born three days ago on July 5, 2012. He's obviously too young to know what this is but I'm dedicating this chappie to him anyway. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIDAN!

* * *

><p>"Rally!" I fell to my knees and embraced the little boy as he ran into my arms.<p>

"Are you okay now?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"Oh Rally," I hugged him tighter and started crying. "I needed you Rally, you were so hurt and alone and you reminded me of myself."

"I'm sorry I lied to you, neesan, but I didn't want you to worry about me." He whispered.

I pulled back and looked over him. He was wearing a cleaner version of the same orange dress and dark jacket I first saw him in. His hair was clean and brushed and he didn't have any dirt marks anywhere. "Do you like to wear dresses Rally?"

"I guess I do, I've always had the same one."

"Would you like new ones? You can throw flowers at the wedding the day after tomorrow. I'll get you tailored for formal and casual dresses. Would you like that?"

"I would love that neesan!" He jumped with joy and it was official. I loved this kid.

"Come on," I smiled standing and smoothing out my dress, "it's almost time for lunch. Prince Jack says we can have a picnic in his garden, just me and you."

"Really?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand.

I led him to Jack's garden which laid on the other side of our room. There was a table with a satin cloth and juice, cheese sandwhiches, and fruit on top. I led Rally to the table and sat him down before sitting myself down.

We had a nice time and I probed him about his past but he told me he couldn't remember much. He said that he wanted to forget a lot of things that happened when and before his parents died. He says that his memories are vague and couldn't say anything about them. I didn't say anything else about it but I knew there was more to it. We stayed and played in the garden until nightfall and I called for Bruno to take him back to his room, claiming I would be fine. I walked out of the garden and opened the door to Jack's room.

He was laying on the bed, a book in his hand; his relaxed posture and half-lidded eyes giving off a wave of sexyness. I had to resist jumping on the bed and snuggling with him because I wanted to shower first. I went to the bed and gave him a quick chaste kiss before running into the bathroom to shower.

I stood under the hot spray, the thoughts of the wedding running through my head. In two days, everything I just saw would be mine. The garden, the room, a third of the castle, parts of the world spread kingdom, a countless number of pawns and Jack. Oh Jack would be mine, I would have every part of him and he would have every part of me and just that thought made me excited. I couldn't wait.

I washed up and turned off the tap. I toweled my hair dry and wrapped it tightly around myself. I walked out of the bathroom and laid beside him. He wore only cotton pants and his bare skin and I rubbed my hand up the length of his arm and a smile played at his lips. "You're torturing me love, do you like what you see?"

My eyes roamed over every sculpted muscle, his built abdomen, strong arms, and I smirked. I straddled him, cautious of my nudity, and kissed him soundly.

"Yes, very much so. And you'll be all mine in two days." I whispered against his lips.

He chuckled and returned the kiss, passionately, his tongue flitting across my lips, and I allowed him entry, tender touches setting my skin ablaze. He touched softly across my body, never going past the boundary of my towel and I realized how much of a gentleman he is. "Can you wait for me, Jack?" I asked, pulling away, breathless from the mind blowing kiss.

He embraced me and the sparks I felt from his skin, went straight to my groin. "I would wait until the end of the world for you if I have to, because I know that when I can have you, it will be worth my while."

I smiled and kissed him under his jaw. "Just two more days love, and I'll be yours forever and you don't have to wait anymore."

"Jack!" He turned and caught me as I jumped to him. He spun me around and I laughed. "You're energetic today."

"I'm excited!" I giggled. Jack had sent me to change my clothes because he refused to let me sleep naked for he didn't want to give into the temptation of deflowering me out of wedlock, he wanted to preserve my 'innocent virginity', as he so kindly put it, for as long as possible. He left me to sleep in as he left early for final preperations for the ceremony tomorrow morning.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" He asked and that's when I noticed the three people standing behind Jack looking slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, have I interrupted something?"

"No no," he gave the men behind him a look, "we were just finished. I was about to head back to see if you were awake yet."

"You wanted me to sleep in? That long? It's half past noon."

"You've been through a lot recently, I want you to stay healthy and if that means sleeping until half past noon then so be it. I worry when you get sick or hurt."

"Uh, my prince," I looked at the man who interrupted our touching moment,"we still have other matters to discuss."

"There is nothing more to speak about. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my darling fiancee who I am most sure hasn't eaten yet."

I blushed and allowed Jack to whisk me away to eat.

I asked a servant to get me an apple for breakfast, as I still couldn't eat much. I took a bite of the crisp green apple and squealed in delight. "You can put me down Jack, I can walk."

"But I like holding you." He nuzzled my cheek and I kissed him under his jaw.

"Father says that he has something for us."

"Is that where we're going?"

"Yes, I wish you would eat more though."

I took another bite from my apple and glanced at him. "I couldn't if I wanted to. It's going to take awhile for me to recover from the abuse Jack. This is as much as I can stomach down, with getting sick of course." I looked at my apple thoughtfully. "But you know, I wouldn't mind strawberries, blueberries, pineapple, mango, and some grapes if you have all of that."

"Love, you insult me. Whatever you want I will get for you."

"Thank you so much Jack," I grinned, "will you let me feed you?"

He tapped his chin in mock thought, "hmm, yes, if you want."

And so, this position is what we ended up in. I laid against the arm of the sofa, Jack's head laid on my chest and his shoulders in between my legs, a tray of a variety of fruit on a tray next to me and I fed him another grape.

"Ahh, what a beautiful picture this is. You two are adorable."

I gave a smile to the king who sat in his chair watching us. I ran my fingers through Jack's short spikey hair and he hummed in pleasure.

"So, my king, what is it you had planned for us?" I asked.

"I don't want to ruin you comfortable position because you're doing exactly what I wanted you to do so it's fine."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Spending your last quality hours with each other as engaged for next time you see each other it will be on the alter."

"Wait," I looked at him in confusion, "what are you saying? I go to bed with Jack every night."

"Not tonight," I turned my attention to Jack with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"It's tradition Yuui, you won't be sleeping with Jack tonight, but tomorrow night when you are married, that will be your time."

I couldn't comprehend the situation but it seemed I couldn't fight with the royals.

"But it's so hard being away from you."

He caressed my cheek,"I know love, but it's just one night and then you won't ever have to be away from me again."

I nodded and he pulled me down for a kiss. I pulled away and plopped a cherry in his mouth, my cheeks flaring. "Not in front of your father Jack, it's improper and very embarrassing."

"You're no fun Yuusei." Jack pouted, biting the cherry off the stem.

Jack and his father started on my height, making humorous jokes that I didn't find funny. And decided to settle it by playing the king in chess. I kicked his arse in it. Then Jack wanted to play me and completely kicked my arse in it.

"I blame it on your pheromones," I muttered, "your radiating sexyness was distracting me."

He and his father laughed until they cried tears of mirth. I just sat and huffed for awhile but for the rest of the time we sat and had fun anyway.

Before I knew it, the sun was setting and Jack was kissing me goodbye. "I'll see you in the morning love." he whispered and I had to prevent the tears from falling down my face.

"In the morning, Jack. And then we'll be married."

I was led away to Jack's room and Rally was inside. "Neesan."

I smiled and gave him a tight hug. "I was told I could sleep with you tonight so you wouldn't be lonely." He said.

"And also someone delivered these boxes for you."

There was a large wrapped box and a small wrapped box laying on the bed and my curiousity peaked. I pulled the satin ribbon off of the large box and inside was pure white shiny fabric. I grabbed the edge of the fabric and pulled it out of the box; it was my wedding dress.

It was long, the bodice was jeweled and beaded and the dress skirt was made of long ruffled silk, satin covering that, linen covering that, and lace covering that. The inside was a cotton padding with a silk overcoat, probably to prevent irritation and the sleeves were long and fitted and the ends were out and long like an old fashioned kimono. I relished at the softness of everything and how beautiful it was. It must've cost a fortune.

"Wow Neesan, that's really pretty..."

I looked at Rally and nodded. "It is..."

I laid it on the bed carefully and reached into the box again. A tiara laid inside, and another soft piece of fabric laid inside. I pulled it out and set the tiara on my dress. It was a veil. It had one short layer to go over my face and a long layer to trail behind me. It had to be at least seven metres long. I peeked into the box and there were more accesories. I pulled out short gloves, a pair of flats with solid diamonds on the front, a bracelet with a charm incrested with the letter Y in the center, a white garter, diamond earrings, which I had no clue how I would get on without help, and at the bottom of the box there was a beautiful platinum necklace with sapphires implanted around the entire thing. It sparkled and I felt eerily drawn to it, like it was pulling me into a wonderful paradise and if I had it in my possession I would have all the power in the world. I reached for it and lifted it out of the box, the surge I felt through my body sent me reeling. I took a step back to prevent myself from falling over and I stared at the necklace. What was this feeling? It felt like all my fears were being drawn away and my one true desire was standing in front of me. But I didn't know what it is, yet.

There was a note stuck to the necklace and I unfolded it: I hope you enjoy your wedding gift. It was my mother's. I love you. Jack

I smiled and held the necklace to my chest. Oh what would I do without the one I love?

"Neesan?" I looked at Rally and grabbed the small box and handed it to him.

"It's yours." He sat on the floor and gently took off the satin bow that held the box and removed the lid. Inside was a bright white dress and a pale pink satin sash and white shoes with a little crystal headband for him to wear. He started crying claiming he had never gotten a present before and I hugged him before we went to go take a nice long bath together.

We laid together in silence our only lighting was the moon filtering through the balcony windows and the candle on the beside table.

"Ne, Neesan, are you excited for tomorrow?"

"I'm very excited Rally, tomorrow is going to be the biggest day of my life."

"I'm glad you're happy, Neesan. I want you to be the happiest you've ever been for everything you've done for me." He kissed me and I felt more tired than I had before. "Good night, Neesan."

I was pulled from my warm haven underneath the heavy blanket and pulled into the bathroom by three different people. I was dumped into the warm bathtub, the open windows letting in a cool winter breeze and pre-sunrise light. I woke up a bit and even more when water was dumped over my head. Shampoo was lathered into my officially-past-shoulder-when-wet-hair and my body was being washed for me but I couldn't win against four people including Marika so I let them do as they pleased. I was rinsed off and toweled dry before being sat on a stool and my hair being dried immensely. I sat there as my head rocked back and forth from the forceful shakes and tugs from the people trying to style my hair. It had to be almost an hour before I was released from my captivity in the freezing cold bathroom. Marika led me out of the bathroom and pulled my dress from the box as she had neatly put it back the night before. She assisted me in putting it on so I wouldn't mess up the amazing formal style she and her helpers had put in my hair. The dress looked amazing on me, every place fit right but I guess that was the whole point of tailoring. She put on my bracelet, gloves and my flats for me and pulled me back into the bathroom with the diamond earrings. I was scared because I knew exactly what she was planning on doing when she grabbed the needle. I held my breath and bit my lip as she made a clean hole through my earlobe, both of them. She cleaned my ears good and stuck the earrings through. I sighed and suddenly I was attacked again. They pulled at my face, dabbed stuff around my eyes, cheeks, lips and neck. I kept my eyes closed for the fifteen minutes it took for them to finish. I opened my eyes as they told me and looking at myself in the mirror seemed so foreign to me. I couldn't believe the way Marika and her family made me look. I couldn't even recognize myself past my beauty. I turned and gave Marika, her mum, and her two sister hugs and thanking them with glee. I spun around in my wedding dress, the comfortable ball gown hugging every curve of my body.

I had thin black liner around my eyes, soft glittery powder on my eyelids, pale pinkish powder on my cheeks and clear balm on my lips. I was dabbed with glitter and I had several flakes of the shiny powder in my hair.

"Come now, Mistress." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "You have thirty minutes until the ceremony to relax but please don't mess up anything. You can eat fruit and only white grapes or apples, anything else is too dangerous to risk. If anything is wrong with you by the ceremony, Prince Jack will have my head."

I nodded. "Where is Rally?"

"Right here, Neesan." I turned to see him in his dress, one of Marika's sisters tying the sash for him. "You look very pretty."

"So do you cutie." I winked and he laughed.

Someone knocked on the door and I allowed them entry. The had a tray of white grapes and apples for me to eat and immediately bowed and left. I took off my gloves and popped one in my mouth. I sat and watched Rally get fussed over and then I remembered the necklace. I grabbed it from the bed table and stared at it again. This must be my something blue.

I unhooked it from itself and clasped it around my neck. It was cold and light and I felt the same surge run sparks through my body. I touched it and smiled. This is it. I get my happy ever after I've always dreamed of.

"Mistress! Come now! You're due for the aisle in 15 minutes!" I stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles from my dress. Rally grabbed my hand and Marika led us to through the halls toward the courtyard. There was a long elegant cloth rolled all the way down the solid stone pathway and ended at the alter under the weeping willow. I swallowed at the amount of people present and there was a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see the king smiling at me. He seemed to be glowing, looking younger than he always did.

"You look very beautiful Yuui, I'm very proud."

I smiled and gave him a hug and he kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you...father." I whispered. "Thank you so much."

He seemed to beam with joy after that. "No, thank you. You have made me the happiest by making my son happy."

I heard soft violin playing followed by an organ and the king held out his arm for me. Crow held out my tiara with the veil attached to it and placed it on my head. I kissed his cheek and hooked my arm on the king's and we followed Rally, who started out throwing full white rose buds.

All I heard was the collective gasps until all my focus was caught on the shining violet eyes staring back at me. Jack wore a deep jet black jacket and trousers with gold buttons and a cape that blew in the wind. The king pulled me back next to him and gripped me tightly. "You'll get there soon enough Yuui."

I swallowed and the trip down the aisle seemed to stretch. but it was worth it as when the king let me go, I felt like I would fall over but I continued my steps up the short stairs to come face to face with my beautiful blonde lover. He gave me a smile and I had to resist the urge to kiss him and ruin the entire ceremony. We both turned to the minister in charge of our marriage.

"We are gathered here today," he began,"to celebrate the bonding of Prince Jack Atlus and Mistress Yuui Daikon, in a ceremony of holy matrimony."

I listened onto his ever long speech, not understanding half the things he had been saying. And I peeked to the sky, which had been oddly clear all day and the sun was high in the sky shining bright and negating the occasional cold wind. Jack told me the ceremony was meant to last more than four hours as the bonding of royals was the more important and longer ritual.

"Do you, Prince Jack Atlus, take Mistress Yuui Daikon to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, to hold, and to cherish for as long as you both shall live, 'til death do you part?"

"I do, now, forever, and beyond death, for all eternity." His sincere, genuine feeling reflected in his voice and his eyes and deep within my heart and soul.

"And do you, Mistress Yuui Daikon, take Prince Jack Atlus to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, to hold, and to cherish for as long as you both shall live, 'til death do you part?"

Tears filled my eyes,"I do, through light and dark, fear, weakness, and prevailing triumph, for nothing can tear us apart."

The minister smiled at my declared statement and raised his hand. "May I have the rings?"

Crow stepped forward and held out the rings on a pillow. Jack grabbed them and handed one to me as he put one on my ring finger in front of my engagement ring and I put his on his ring finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Jack gently grabbed my cheeks and gave me a kiss that completely blew my mind. The clapping and cheering of the entire kingdom echoed in my ears. Jack let me go and he turned. I turned as well and I felt the pride and joy of the entire situation.

The king stepped up to the alter and gave myself and Jack a hug. "My son, I need to borrow you both for a moment. I have another surprise."

Jack nodded and followed me. Crow came up and stood next to the king. The king clapped his hands and the cheering died down, "this is a celebratory moment for my son and his wife and to make this moment even more special; Yuui, I present you with this crown as a gift and a symbol to let the world know of the new crown princess of Neo Domino." He placed a semi heavy crown on my head and the necklace on my neck glowed brightly, and I felt like my existance had become the most important in the world.

"My son, to commemorate this glorious moment, I present to you a new crown; to celebrate your maturing into an adult in touch with your marriage, congratulations to you both."

The immediate cheering was expected but it still made my head spin. "I present to you, the Prince and Princess of Neo Domino!"

I smiled brightly and Jack kissed me again. I was married. I was loved. And for the world, I wouldn't give up any terrible childhood memory for this retaliating outcome.

"Congratulations, my princess." I smiled another person that passed gave me congrats. Jack had his arm snugly against my waist.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I was married to Jack and so far my life was as perfect as could be.

Jack decided it would be nice to mingle before we left for our honeymoon. I blushed and pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Honeymoon, it seemed like a strange word, but I knew what was to happen tonight and I had prepared myself for it. I was excited and afraid at the same time and I had serious doubts at first but I trusted Jack, and I trusted that he wouldn't make it scary.

The reception had taken place an hour after the ceremony and it was now nearing nine.

"You look tired love." Jack whispered, touching my cheek.

"Oh, nowhere near." I smirked. "I am ready to go though."

He gave me a surprised look and I kissed him under his jaw. "Are you sure love?"

"As sure as I'll ever be."

He smiled and led me toward his father sitting in his throne.

"Father, we'll be seeing you in a few days. Yuui is tired and I'm going to take her back to our rooms."

"I understand, my son. Have fun."

I blushed a deep red and the king laughed.

The large doors opened and everything stopped. The room suddenly became cold and Jack pushed me behind him. I peeked past his arm to the man that disturbed the peaceful environment. His hair was long and he had four other people trailing him. He stepped swiftly through the crowd, people making way for his as if he were infectious. He stopped his trek at the base of the stairs and looked up at Jack.

"So I suppose a congratulations is in order?" The man grinned. His hair was platinum silver and his eyes were molten gold and freightening.

I looked up at Jack who glared at the man. "Kiryu, why are you here?"

"Oh no reason," he seemed to keep a hawk eye on me,"just coming to see your lovely wife."

"Isn't it dangerous to leave your kingdom unattended to come to enemy territory? You may not like the consequenses."

"Oh, my kingdom is in safe hands. But you wouldn't attack a man while his back is turned would you?"

"I don't play dirty, Kiryu. It's not my style."

This man, Kiryu, gave me a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't trust him. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me from behind him. "Yuui, this is Kiryu Kyosuke, heir to the throne of the next kingdom, Old Domino."

He reached for me but I couldn't touch him, he gave me a horrible, nauseating feeling in my stomach and I took a step back as far as I could against Jack's arm. He retracted his hand and ran it through his hair. "It seems the little cutie is afraid of me. Well that's alright. Maybe we'll meet again, little cutie."

The man left the enormous ballroom and the heavy pressure I felt on my heart disappeared.

Whispers erupted around the ballroom and we turned back to father. "Good night father." I bowed my head and Jack pulled me along toward the big ballroom doors.

"Why was he here?"

"Why does he seem so interested in the princess?"

"I wonder who he killed to get in here."

"What does that kingdom want with us?"

"I wonder if it has has to do with that person."

"Is he on the move?"

That's all I could hear as the ballroom doors closed behind us and Jack lifted me into his arms.

I laid my head on his shoulder and he walked through the moonlit hallways. "I'm ready for you Jack. We're together forever now and nothing will change that now." He turned the corner into the hallway to his room.

"Then love," he opened the door and carried me through the threshold into his large, prepared, dim-lit room rose buds and petals across his bed,"let's become mature adults."

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness people! You made it here! Alright so a little note before you say anything about the last name I added to Yuusei's alias; I did a little researching when I wrote this chapter and one of Yuusei's aliases in the anime was Yuusei Daikon so I adopted it here. Of course I don't own anything I use here except the screwed up plot but either way it seemed fitting.<p>

You will not be getting a preview of the next chapter this time because I am posting the next chappter when I post this one so happy reading! Don't forget to review, you make me feel like no one likes this story when you don't review. And if no one likes it, then I'll stop writing it.


	7. Interlude of Evil Intentions

Twisted Cinderella Story  
>Interlude of Evil Intentions<p>

* * *

><p>Whoot guys! Second chappie today but this will be very important so read carefully. Maybe you be able to figure out what happens next.<p>

* * *

><p>"M-my lord, what do you mean?" Aki knelt at her master's feet, her body shaking at the revolting news she had just heard.<p>

"You heard me Aki! My lovely fruit has been picked by another! And the juice has been sucked dry by another!" That person slapped Aki. "Your imcompotence for not being able to keep a small thing such as he under lock and key, to make sure something like this couldn't happen! Now the entire ritual is ruined!"

"Please forgive me, my lord!" Aki knew she had put her life on the line, lost her balance and fell.

"I can't kill you yet, I still have use for you. Although, if the boy finds out the truth, the pain of it may shatter him. I'm giving you one last chance, don't fail me Aki."

"Oh thank you, my lord! I will do my best!" Aki scurried away as to not get back on her master's bad side.

"Kiryu!" Kiryu entered his master's room and knelt at his feet. "That fool Aki has ruined everything, you must clean up her mess. The boy's virginity has been taken by someone else already due to her inability to keep an eye on the child."

"Do you know who has already claimed your precious fruit?" Kiryu asked.

"I am not as powerful as I used to be Kiryu, I cannot see everything for I am not God. I don't know who currently has the boy or his virginity."

"Forgive me, my lord."

"I want you to break the child. His father was a fool in defying me and in return I will send his baby boy to hell with him."

"Aki says she can't touch the boy with the intention of harm or an injury ten fold with come back for revenge. The man used his seal well."

"At the cost of his own life, I do have to commend Aki on her mutilating skills. I almost had the boy that night until the other fool came." That person laughed madly. "I will regain my power and I will have the boy and I'll even consider sharing my ending prize with you."

"That's flattering, my lord." That person ran his fingers down Kiryu jawline.

"I'm a bit lonely tonight, would you mind keeping me company?"

Kiryu stood and that person pulled his platinum-haired servant to sit on his lap. "Of course not, my lord. Anything for you."

That person smirked against Kiryu's collarbone. "I'm highly upset now, I won't be gentle with your fragile body, I just hope you don't break before I can fill you up."

Fudo will rue the day he stripped everything from me, he bit harshly into Kiryu's neck, and I will have my queen, no matter the cost, and the head of the man that took his virginity.

* * *

><p>WAIT WAIT! I know what you're thinking! "OMG...he's a vampire..." But NO, that's not the case. He's not a vampire but he is just as malicious. Really, I feel like I've created a monster but I haven't. I know who he is but you don't, you'll only know him as that person for awhile. You won't be getting a preview for the next chapter because after this, everything becomes clear and also, very very bloody, with a huge side order of guts, decapitation, vomiting, mutilation, death, torture, poisoning, trauma, anmesia, remembering, kidnapping, raping, sexual relations, and the best part. Of course, only I know the best part and maybe you'll find out soon. But until then, you can just wonder...<p>

**_"What is the best part?"_**

But if I don't get any commentary for being nice and posting two chappies then I can just leave you to wonder...

**_"What is the best part?"_**

Lol I'm just joking, I love this story too much to let it go, but I will write it for myself and not for you though, if I don't know what you guys think...


	8. Once Upon Cinderella's Dangerous Wish

Twisted Cinderella Story  
>Once Upon Cinderella's Dangerous Wish<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry guys. I've been sick recently and I just got done on Saturday so I just found time to post it now. I'm too tired to give any explanations so if you have any questions, PM me.<p>

* * *

><p>I laid on the bed feeling well and sated, my limbs feeling like puddles of goo. Jack made love to me several times on our wedding night, all day the day after and so much more yesterday. Today was the last day of our 'honeymoon' as he dubbed it, claiming the we would go away from the kingdom to a beautiful place for another one in a few weeks. He laid next to me sleeping, his blonde hair unkempt and sprawled against the pillow. I leaned over and kissed him softly. I got up out of the bed and my knees nearly collapsed under me. I grabbed onto the bedside table and leveled myself before I made my way to the bathroom. I went to turn the shower on and gave myself a long look in the mirror. My skin seemed to be glowing and I smiled. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run its course down my body.<p>

Jack was mine, now and forever, my first and only love, the taker of my virginity, and everything else in between. I touched the necklace around my neck and grinned. It gave me a new power I never had before and it made me feel incredible. I lathered soap across my body and relaxed, immediately feeling tired again, the strong smell of lavender flowing throughout the shower. I watched the suds flow down the drain and turned off the tap. I reached out for a towel but my hand hit something hard. I rubbed my face and peeked out to see Jack standing by the towel rack, a tired smirk plastered on his face.

I smiled and stepped out of the shower and he pulled me against him, his mouth immediately on mine. I smiled against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you more." Jack put his arms around my naked waist and pulled me even closer. "You're so beautiful."

"How do you expect me to reply to that love? That you are everything to me and that I would die without you and that I need you and that I need to find more sweet sentimental things to say to you so that you know that I love you?"

"Oh love," he kissed my nose,"I know you love me, you've been screaming it out to me in lewd pleasure for the last three days."

I stuck out my tongue and he held it between his thumb and forefinger. "Don't stick it out unless you're going to use it for something."

He ran his hands down my sides and I pouted. "That's no fair."

"What's not fair love?" He asked running past a very sensitive part of me.

I pulled at his cotton pants and kissed him,"why is this offending piece of cloth in the way of my present?"

"Oh? Well if you want them off, be my guest."

I smirked and winked, "don't you have to shower?"

"I will, if you don't mind joining me."

"I suppose I could go for another round with my bottle of lavender..."

Jack had me in his arms and back into the shower before I could finish.

I sat on the bed feeling well and sated, my limbs feeling like puddles of goo, a dramatic feeling of deja vú as Jack laid asleep next to me. I peeked at my wedding ring, the beautiful pure white gold centered with a solid diamond and several smaller diamonds and completed with several sapphires to match my eyes is what Jack said. He always says my eyes are stunning, irresistible, liquid sapphires.

I had a lot to think about. I was married, I could move on with my life, I should be happy now right? I felt a suffering so deep in my heart I'm sure it was scarring my soul. I had heard the king say it so many times and yet it still hurt to know it was true.

My nose began to burn and I cried for what I was missing. I wanted to scream but I could for the fear of ruining Jack's slumber.

A bright light shined throughout the room and I looked down at my necklace, the source of light.

"Oh, what is the matter?" I looked up and a mini person with wings was floating above my head.

I guess I wasn't as freaked out as I was meant to be because the fairy thing stared back at me like I was meant to have some kind of reaction to it.

"Who are you?" I asked and it smiled at me.

"Why, I am your guardian. You are in possession of my necklace so I am here to serve you."

"Why have you come out now?"

The fairy touched my cheek, "you are hurting. You have such despair it called me out to stop it from scarring. You have a desire and I can fufill it."

I looked at the fairy and my heart pounded. "You can make my wish...come true?"

The fairy nodded, "but in return for this wish, you must hurt. Your happiness comes with a price, you are incomplete and many truths will be made clear to you. I can protect you though these trying times but you must believe in the one you love. You will face many dangers and much hurt as the people that chase after you try to destroy the love you and your husband share. Your necklace and your rings can protect you as far you allow them to but just know that no matter the revelations you face your husband loves you more than his own life." The fairy disappeared back into the necklace and it shined brightly. "I will grant your wish, and in doing so I am eternally bound to protect you. I cannot be taken off now as we have created a bond. I will protect you from all you fear and I will prevent any lasting damage."

"What will I have to do?"

"Nothing at all, little one, always remember, I can never be taken off. You will destroy yourself if you fall for any lies or traps. Your rings are connected with me and I will tell you their true power but I will become tainted and die if you willingly touch any decoy. People will lie to you but you mustn't fall for it. Trust in me and I will keep you safe. Your wish has been granted, you know what to do now."

The fairy's voice faded and the warmth fluttered around my neck as my necklace became one with my skin.

She said my wish had been granted so now I just had to test the theory.

I dried my hair in front of the mirror and smiled and Jack pressed up against me and circled his arms around my waist.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded and began brushing my damp hair down. I had caught something a few days after our 'honeymoon' and had been bedridden with a high fever with vomiting. I had cramped and ached all over and Jack thought that I had gotten the flu but didn't leave my side for one moment. And just when I thought I couldn't fall anymore in love with him. I finally felt good today, for once, after a few days of continuous sickness, and seemed to be happy with it too.

He said we had to get ready to visit the Kingdom of Old Domino as the prince had invited us to a ball he was holding. I sighed and tied my hair into a bun before going to my overly large wardrobe to find a dress to wear.

"We've got two hours until it's time to leave Yuu, take your time."

"And two hours go by really fast, my love." I smiled,"I'd really hate to be late."

It just seemed so weird that the Prince of Old Domino would invite us to a ball so early after our wedding. It was suspicious to me and as much as I didn't want to go, I had to out of the goodness of my heart. I picked out a deep navy blue party dress and smiled. I suppose it won't be so bad, I have always wanted to go to that kingdom. My father had always mentioned taking me there when I was old enough to go but never had a chance as he died. I wondered what all he had wanted to do with me before he was suddenly murdered. I hated holding a grudge so repressed all my feelings of hatred toward my stepmother and expelled them from my heart. It did me no good. What did I accomplish in hating her? Being a mean old grump? It was better to forget.

I got myself into my tailored dress, and stood proud of myself. I didn't know how much of acting like a female did for me but it was working. I touched my neck where my necklace lay under my skin. Everything had come together so fast, I had the love of my life, a full bill of health until the test results come back for my sudden illness, and I had my friends and little brother with me. What else could go wrong?

"Welcome the Prince and Princess of Neo Domino!" Cheers resounded the ballroom as Jack and I made our entrance. Jack led me down the staircase onto the ballroom floor. I felt all the hungry looks following me and shivered, the was enemy territory and I didn't feel comfortable at all, but all these people had a different aura about them than the people back home. Kiryu met us in the middle of the dance floor and smiled wide. "I humbly welcome you to my kingdom." He patted Jack on his shoulder, "loosen up my friend, there's no reason to be tense. Come, have a drink and talk about politics with us men, and let your lovely wife mingle with the women. You look as if you're crushing her ribcage." Jack's vice grip on my waist loosened and he cleared his throat.

I decided to step in, "Jack, I really don't want to listen to you old men talk about politics and I'll be fine. I guess you forgot you brought Bruno with us." I ushered to my appointed guard walking around a few feet away. "I'll be fine, I promise. Bruno!"

He was at my side quickly and I gave Jack a chaste kiss and he smirked. "Have some faith in me."

"I have complete faith in you, it's just I'm worried about your illness."

"I'm fine! Go drink with the other old men!" I kissed him once more and let Bruno lead me away toward the ladies.

Most of them were dressed in elegant gowns, a few also were protected by guards. A tall woman, thin and bright with graying edges in her shiny brown hair, stood to greet me. If the gray hair hadn't been visible, I'd think she were in her early thirties. "Welcome to Old Domino, Princess. It's an honour to have you here."

"It's an honour to be here." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Come come, I'll introduce you to my family." She pulled me over to the large group of women staring at me with intensity. I counted seventeen ladies at the table and I felt slightly intimidated, like they were all waiting to attack me.

She started to the right of the table, to the right of her empty spot,"this is my oldest daughter, Aisha."

I smiled and bowed my head and she did the same. "my second oldest, Lydia, then Freida, Ashleigh, Heidi, Elizabett, Prudence, Sarah, Mary; and then my first grandchild, Ashleigh's first child, Grace, Sarah's daughter, Diana, Aisha's daughters, Paige and Nicholle, Ashleigh's second, Evelyn, Heidi's daughter, Helen, Elizabett's daughters, Eleonora and Joanna, and then my newest granddaughter, Gabrielle." She gave a tentative pat to Ashleigh's belly. "She's popping out children like it's nothing. And then I am Marainna."

I greeted everyone and gave Marainna a strange look. "You couldn't possibly have grandchildren already? You're only in your early thirties right?"

Soft giggles erupted around gloved hands and manicured nails.

"Oh no child, I'm sixty-three years old, but I appreciate the flattery."

I blushed and Marainna laughed,"you are just a darling soul."

She waved and a chair was suddenly brought over,"come come, sit down."

I took a seat and Bruno stood protectively behind me. It was very awkward to be talking with these ladies and even more so when they began talking about pregnancies.

"So you're six weeks along right?" One of Ashleigh's sister's, Freida, I think her name was, "seven honey, seven weeks and four days."

I rubbed my stomach softly and Marainna seemed to notice the gesture. "Are you with child, dear?"

Her voice was soft and I sighed and shook my head before smiling, "no, no, I just have a little cramping in my stomach, I'm fine."

"Are you sure darling? If you are feeling unwell I will send for your husband. A princess only deserves for the best care."

"But still, it's so hard to tell that you're a princess, you're not stuck up like the one I met from the Satellite."

"What about Ener-D?" I asked. "Jack doesn't talk to me about politics."

"You didn't know?" Aisha gasped and I shook my head.

"It's the forbidden kingdom," Lydia replied casually, "no one ever goes there, not only because you'll most likely die from the nuclear pollution from the reactor exploding but they say that if you get far enough into the main part of the kingdom, you'll die of shock from the amount of blood and corpse you see."

I shivered and Marainna laughed, "wow, your husband really wants to protect you from the horrors of the world."

I smiled softly, "yes, I suppose." I sighed. What else wasn't he telling me?

"My princess," I peeked back at Bruno wearily, the tired burning at my eyes.

"Are you ready? You look exhausted."

I peeked outside and the night was pitch black.

"What's the time?"

"It's nearing midnight, milady."

"Where is my husband?" I yawned and smiled when the Ashleigh's familiar laugh filtered through my ears.

"He was here awhile ago."

"I know where he is," Elizabett's guard said suddenly. "I saw Master Kiryu walking out with him and two other men. He mentioned going to the drawing room to play poker and have a glass or so of 1945."

"Take me there please. Come on Bruno." I turned back to my newly made friends and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I am feeling a bit more run down than earlier. Please forgive me."

"Oh don't worry about it," Prundence smiled back, "we understand. Be sure to send so we can have tea."

"Of course!" I nodded and Bruno helped me stand. "Come now, I'm tired. I'm going to kill this man." I muttered as Elizabett's guard led us away with her permission.

The halls leading away from the main foyer were dark and strange but it felt so familiar. I stopped abuptly and Bruno nearly knocked me over.

"What is it?"

I looked back at him and shook my head. "I'm sorry, I just felt a little weird."

I started walking again and I felt a weird pressure on my heart and it made my heart race. I inhaled sharply and I thought maybe I was exerting myself too much and stopped again. "I'm sorry Bruno but can you carry me? I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

He nodded and hooked his arms under my knees and around my waist and lifted me up to continue walking.

The halls were lit brightly with candles but even then, the darkness seemed to be crawling toward me. I closed my eyes and the pressure around me got thick and cold. What was happening? It felt like something was worming its way deep inside me, and it hurt, like something was trying to rip my heart in half.

The pain had become excruciating and I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. I felt the sweat slide down my skin and suddenly the pain was gone.

"We're here." My foggy state of mind barely processed the voice of Elizabett's's guard. A door creaked open, "Master Kiryu, the young princess has come searching for her husband."

"Is something wrong Bruno?" My brain was more aware of Jack's voice. "Nothing has happened?"

"No sir," Bruno's voice was serious. "She claimed to be feeling unwell and began searching for you. I think she's ready to leave for the night."

"Look at the poor dear," Kiryu's voice was dangerously close to me and I tensed. "She's sweating. She may have a fever, would you mind staying for the night Jack? I will have a room prepared for you immediately."

"Oh no, it's fine, we will be on our way."

"No, I insist. Stay the night and you can leave first thing in the morning."

There was a pregnant pause before Jack sighed. "Alright."

Bruno shifted me and Jack's warm arms were around me. I relaxed and sighed. I hated the idea but I was supposed to be asleep so I had no say in the matter anyway.

I sat up slowly, the unfamiliarity of my surroundings freaking me out for a moment until I remembered we were still in Old Domino. I touched my head, I felt woozy and the need to vomit was strong. I threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet to release my dinner from earlier. This feeling in my stomach was worse than before and the muscles in my stomach clenched painfully before I vomited again. I laid my head against the cold porcelain, my head throbbing. I heard a noise and I flickered my eyes to the door where Jack stood, arms crossed and shirtless. "Are you alright?"

"No," I replied sarcastically, "you're interrupting my bonding time with the toilet. Can't you see I'm enjoying myself?"

"You look like murder love," he came to me and helped me stand. I teetered backward but he kept a steady grip on me. I made my way to the sink where toothbrushes had been placed. I reached for the deep violet one and began brushing my teeth. I splashed water on my face and leaned against the sink. Jack's arms wrapped around my waist and he leaned against me lightly.

"I feel terrible Jack." I moaned, and he chuckled huskily in my ear, his voice rough with sleep.

"I'm sure. You seemed fine when we left. I suppose you weren't completely over what you have."

"It's terrible. I'm just glad you don't have it."

"I wish I did, if it could take away all of your pain. You shouldn't have to suffer like this and my doctors don't even know what it is yet."

I smiled. I had a husband that cared. My husband. That brought an even wider smile to my face.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too, Yuusei."

I waved to Marainna and all of her daughters and granddaughters as Jack, Bruno and I departed from the castle and began our carriage ride back to Neo Domino.

"Did you have fun?" Jack asked rubbing my arm.

I nodded, "Marainna has a lot of children, and I absolutely adore Ashleigh. She's pregnant with her third child."

Jack looked down at me and I averted my gaze, I didn't want to talk about the impossibility but it was okay to be hopeful right?

The rest of the trip was silent and when we arrived back in Neo Domino and at the castle, that was also silent, our greeting with the king was short because I claimed fatigue and nothing was said as we entered our chambers. I stripped my clothes and immediately hopped into our bed and pulled the sheets over my head.

I hated the fact that no matter what I couldn't have the children I wanted to have with Jack and that thought alone made me bury my face into my pillow and cry. My body trembled and my tears soaked the soft fabric. The sheets shifted around my shoulders, and I flinched away from Jack's warm hands. "Leave me alone!"

Time seemed to freeze then. I had never yelled at him before, even before we had gotten married and I felt horrible about it. I didn't move, he didn't move and the tension brought sweat to my face.

Jack cleared his throat and I knew what that meant. "Fine. If that's what you want."

I heard his heavy footsteps fade, the door opened and the ever soft click of the door closing truly determined how upset he was with me.

* * *

><p>Okay guys. There may be a few confuzzling things in here but there's a part two to this chappie that will clear things up but I was too lazy to write so that should be up soon. I have band camp and school so I won't be posting for awhile. I'll write when I can and I'll post when I can so there will be no definite schedule. Okay gonna finish eating my ramen, HASTA LUEGO!<p>

OH YEAH! WHO WANTS TO TAKE A GUESS AT CINDERELLA'S DANGEROUS WISH?


	9. Once Upon Cinderella's Reproccusions

Twisted Cinderella Story  
>Once Upon Cinderella's Reprocussions<p>

* * *

><p>I laid on my side and more tears fell from my eyes.<p>

"Dearie, you must calm down. You are in absolute distress right now."

I nodded. It was past midnight and I wasn't able to sleep. Not since this morning when I screamed at Jack and now the fairy from the necklace was talking to me.

He came back hours later, around nine, and lit candles before settling down with a book but never came to bed. Which gave me the impression that he fell asleep in his chair or he didn't want to come to bed purposely and slept somewhere else. "Are you listening to me?"

I nodded again and I tried to calm myself else she chew my ear off. "Martha, is something wrong?"

"What do you mean child?"

"You only come to me when something is wrong. What is it?"

"I was called out upon your distress, you upset yourself when you screamed at your husband earlier today. He hasn't spoken to you since then right?"

I shook my head. It was my fault. I had become jealous of Ashleigh for a moment and it had changed from envy to rage toward someone that had nothing to do with it, now I was the one hurting. "Please leave me," I whispered, "I can't deal with it. I need to think."

"Alright dearie, if you need me, just call me out."

The light blue glow disappeared and I shuddered. Why did I hurt so many people? I cried softly. This was crazy, I couldn't cope with what I felt missing. I pushed the blankets off and stepped into my slippers. I stepped across the room and Jack slept across the plush couch at the end of the bed, an arm under his head and a book on his chest. I smiled softly, and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?" I looked at Bruno and I hadn't even realized my eyes teared again.

"I'm going to visit my father." I replied softly. "And don't follow me."

"It's close to one in the morning, it's too dangerous. Prince Jack will not have allowed this."

"If I find you had followed me Bruno," I sighed, "I'll have you exiled and sent to the Satellite. Do you understand me?" He seemed to be shocked with my comment and I closed my eyes. If this is how I had to be to get my way so be it.

He sighed, "I understand my princess."

I walked on down the dark corridor into the main hallway of the east wing. I followed the opposite pathway toward the north wing hoping the king was in his study. Sure enough as I reached the end of the hallway, a soft glow was eminating from the large doors and I knocked softly.

"Who is it?"

"It's...Yuui."

"Come in child." I pushed on the door and the king sat in his large chair looking at me in confusion. I closed the door and went to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"Who came with you child?"

"No one." I shrugged lightly, pulling my knees to my chest.

"You came alone? Where is Bruno?"

"Back at my room where I asked him to stay. I told him that I would exiled him if he followed me."

"Well, where is Jack?"

"I don't care right now."

The king became silent and I swallowed before I started crying again. It was too much. "He came to see me earlier, he said you were upset and didn't want to see him so he left. I gave him quite a yelling for leaving you in such a state but I told him to go back once he thought you felt better. You look terrible though, have you slept at all?"

"I couldn't. I felt horrible about yelling at Jack this morning and when he's not there the nightmares come back. He hasn't said a word to me all day and that was okay, I deserved it but when he didn't come to bed, I was heartbroken. Am I really such a terrible person?"

"Oh no! That's not true and I don't ever want you to think that way again. Jack doesn't know what to do in situations like this so I'll have to tell him again because you didn't mean it when you said for him to leave you alone did you?"

"No! I would never, I was upset about a simple issue and I had taken it out on him. It was a mistake, I'm sorry." I cried into my nightdress.

"Don't apologize to me child." The king said. "Now tell me this thing you were so upset about."

"I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of whom?"

"It pains me, my king, the horrible fact that I am incapable of carrying children. You should hate me at the moment for not being able to produce an heir to carry on the throne. Because sometimes I forget and I hate myself again."

"Oh dear child," the king stood and made his way around the desk to me, "I have no ill feelings toward you for that. I could not have asked for a better match for my son. It matters not to me whether you can carry children because I still love you just the way you are." The soft sincerity in those words made my heart swell and I hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome, now I want you to go back to your room and get some sleep. Jack loves you and that will never change, he knows and no matter what he'll never stop loving you. So don't ever forget that."

"I love him, so much. My heart aches when he's not with me."

"Then go on and return to his arms, and never forget." I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you father." He let me go and I went to open the door. It was dark and suddenly all of my adrenaline was replaced with apprehension. I waved shakily to the king and began my trek anywhere but to my room. I walked down the corridor and took a right to the west wing instead of a left to the east. I couldn't face Jack nor Bruno for all the horrible things I've said. I turned into a corridor and halfway down I realized this was the hall that my old guest room was. I staggered to the end of the hall and opened the door. Everything was as I left it, minus all my stuff being gone but luckily for me the bed was made. I pulled the covers back and settled on the pillows. I wonder if Jack would be looking for me.

Martha sat beside me in the bed claiming she couldn't leave me alone because my heart was in distress and it directly affected her as she was connected to me through my emotions. She muttered something and I focused on her. My mind was foggy from the lack of sleep because of bloody nightmares. "What?"

"Your heart will tear soon. You're giving yourself too much doubt and guilt and your heart is so pure all of the ill feelings you're creating is going to creating a deep dark scar that will allow all of the bad things inside of your soul. Then all of the bad people after you will have you to control."

"Pure heart?"

"Yes. Your heart isn't filled with bad emotions but good ones that keep your heart filled with pure light. That's why people are searching for you. They're after the light in your heart for a power that could shroud the world in darkness and destroy everything." I was more alert at this point listening intently. "There's just one person that is feared beyond the four kingdoms for he rules over the fifth kingdom where everything is darkness and shadows. He has agreed to leave each kingdom in peace under the condition that the first kingdom to find the person of pure heart and give this person to him, he would let that certain kingdom live."

"So this person is after me?"

"He is after your heart. He needs your heart to stay pure for his plan to work but in doing so he's trying to manipulate everything around you and drive you into his arms. He wanted to take your virginity so the effects of darkness would spread faster but since that is no longer possible, he's going to try anything now. You felt the strange pressure on your heart at the Old Domino Castle didn't you?"

I nodded. "It hurt."

"Your body was fighting the darkness that was threatening to take over. That person was trying to grasp a hold of your soul but you were led to your husband and his bond with you negated all darkness. He wasn't strong enough to capture you in time."

"What do you mean he wasn't strong enough?"

"A short while ago another person with a pure heart was captured by that person and darkness spread almost instantly. But the light in this person was so strong she waited before unleashing it on the darkness. That person was severely injured and the woman that defeated him also. She died in a flash of white and the world returned to normal. She was happy even though she left two very important people to her."

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Julinda Atlus, your lovely husband's mother."

"Jack's mother was the last pure heart?"

Martha nodded. "It was the reason I was given to her. Didn't your lovely husband tell you that I used to belong to his mother? You remind me so much of her. Long black hair, although her eyes were a vivid violet, the eyes she gave to her son, and a fiery additude, much like you."

I smiled before suddenly my stomach jerked painfully. I gasped and clutched the lower part of my abdomen.

"Are you alright child?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I looked down at my bare, concaved stomach in surprise.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No it felt like something moved really fast inside of me." It felt strange. I poked and prodded at my belly seeing if it would happen again but it didn't. I laid back down and pulled the covers over my shoulders. "It must be my imagination." I settled and turned away from Martha. I was too restless to even fall asleep but that was the least of my problems, Jack had me on a meal schedule so that I would get used to eating more sustainable portions of food and it had been awhile since I last ate so I was feeling the pain of hunger again.

"Dearie, you really should go back to your lovely husband. You'll be more protected that way."

I turned back to her, "how many people know that I'm what I am?"

"The entire world dear," she responded casually,"the pure hearts aren't gained but are known from birth. Your father kept you protected until the day he died. And even now after death. Your husband knows about you but he kept very many secrets from you so you could live a happy life with him. He truly has a deep love for you."

"Does that person know who I am?"

"No, he can feel everything about you though. That's why he knows you have already been deflowered."

"What is his name? Everyone refers to him as 'that person'."

"Oh dear, I can't tell you. They say that once you think of his name he will appear before you and drag you back into the darkness with him. That is why no one ever speaks of him because someone else will repeat it and he will appear."

"I see." I settled back into the blankets and sighed. Why did I have to be so special?

It's been a few days since I last saw anyone. Jack was probably blowing things out of porportion and sent an entire search party for me. My conversation with Martha bothered me and she could tell so she left it alone. It felt great to relax and not do anything. I read through a few novels and I realized for the first time that I had power. And a whole lot of power. I was Princess of Neo Domino, I could do anything I wanted. I had the happiest thought before my stomach lurched and I hurdled to the bathroom for the fifth time today. I vomited harshly into the toilet although there was nothing in my stomach, it felt like my entire stomach was turning inside out. I began choking and some warm and wet came up. I coughed into the toilet and a thick stream of blood traveled to the porcelain. I cried out in distress but I forgot I was completely alone. I sniffled and tried to push myself off of the toilet and ended up falling on the floor. I took in a long shuddered breath and my stomach jerked again and I saw more blood streaming from my mouth. I moaned in pain and I felt paralyzed. I tried to breathe evenly so the tension in my stomach would loosen up and it worked after awhile but I still couldn't move. I closed my eyes as I felt the blood soak my hair and cheek get cold and tried to stay awake but the more I tried the more energy I used. I couldn't fall asleep, I didn't want the nightmares, I wanted my husband but I still felt the guilt. The darkness felt welcoming and I slipped into relaxation so that the pain would go away.

_"Yuusei darling," the little raven haired boy looked up at the red headed woman and grinned, the little gap showing from his lost baby tooth._

_"Good morning, stepmother! Are you well today?"_

_"Ah yes, I am very well. What are you doing?"_

_"Father gave me a hard puzzle to do and told me I was a smart boy and if I could finish it before suppertime I would get a piece of swiss chocolate afterward." He grabbed another piece and placed it in the puzzle._

_"How long have you been at this?"_

_"Since this morning. I believe it was seven."_

_"You've been up that long?"_

_"Yes stepmother."_

_"Mother!" Aki's daughters Carly and Sheri ran into the room._

_"Mother!" Carly wailed dramatically,"Sheri hit me!"_

_"Sheri!"_

_"She stole my dollie and pushed me away when I tried to get it back so I struck her." Sheri replied casually._

_"What have I told you about hitting?"_

_Aki turned her attention back to Carly, "dear you need to calm down. How about you help Yuusei with his puzzle?"_

_"No!" Yuusei said, "Father says I have to do it by myself!"_

_"But Yuusei, you'll get done faster if you have help."_

_"I don't want help!" Yuusei hissed before turning back to his puzzle._

_"You insolent little brat!" Aki inhaled sharply to prevent herself from hitting him, "go to your room. It seems to be time for your nap."_

_"No! Then I'll never get done on time! I'll go when I'm finished."_

_Aki grabbed Yuusei roughly and smacked his upper thigh very hard four times. "I said go to your room! Now!"_

_Yuusei cried, tears streaming heavily down his cheeks as he walked away and ran as he saw Carly kick his half completed puzzle, pieces scattering once more. He bumped into his father but didn't stop or apologize. He ran into his room and locked the door before jumping on his bed and burying his face into his pillow._

_He didn't like that he couldn't ever do anything to benefit himself but had to share with his mean sisters. All he wanted to do was show his father that he was smart but he couldn't do that. He cried harder at that and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned and slapped the hand away before he realized his actions. He saw his father's calm face through his tears and curled up. "I'm so sorry father!"_

_Hakase Fudo looked at his son in sadness before sitting down and pulling Yuusei to sit on his lap. "Come now Yuusei, don't cry." He wiped away his son's tears and sighed. "You did so well, I'm so proud of you."_

_"But I didn't finish," Yuusei sniffled, "I wanted to show you I could do it."_

_"I knew you could do it though. That's why I gave it to you. I love you Yuusei, if you tell me you can do it then I will always believe you. You never have to go out of your way to prove anything to me."_

_Yuusei smiled at his father, "thank you father."_

_"Now, in reward for finishing more than half the puzzle, I present you a piece of Swiss Chocolate." Yuusei squealed happily as his father unwrapped the little ball of chocolate and popped it in Yuusei's mouth._

_Yuusei smiled widely and his eyes brightened. "Thank you! I love you!"_

I opened my eyes slowly, thick heavy tears falling out. I swallowed and lifted my arm to wipe my eyes.

"Are you alright dear?" I looked up to see Martha floating above me.

I sat up slowly and nodded. "My entire body hurts." I looked down at the dried blood stain on the floor and lifted my hand to my cheek where I felt flakes of dried blood chipping off.

"You've been gone for awhile, the moon is already high in the sky. I was becoming very worried as you didn't respond. You don't want to be found so I couldn't go against that and try to contact someone."

I looked at myself the blood on my cheek running down my neck staining the long shirt I wore. I heard a small noise outside of the bathroom and I jumped. The bathroom door was opened and a person dressed in guard attire stood there staring at me in all half naked glory, the shirt hanging off my shoulders and barely reaching past my thighs. It probably had to be a sight seeing me like this covered in blood down my front side.

"I found her!" He yelled and fully came into the bathroom. I scooted back quickly as he advanced on me until my back hit the wall of the opposite corner. More shuffled feet came through and then all these people had me surrounded. I curled up and screamed when one of the grabbed me and just as fast they let me go as if they had been burned. I looked up to see something like a clear bubble surrounding me.

"Are you doing this Martha?" I asked.

"No dear, you're doing this! I don't know what's happening but you are the one controlling this - this forcefield. I can feel it but I have never been able to do this."

I curled up tighter and I felt safe and warm again despite the cold bathroom floor. I closed my eyes and felt my entire body relax. "Thank you."

I could hear the voices outside of the bubble but they sounded so jumbled together; they were trying to break into my protection, into my ward, but then suddenly, a voice rang through my ears, loud and clear.

"Move out of my way!" I didn't look up because I knew exactly who it was. My heart raced and I wanted so bad to be back in his arms but I couldn't move a muscle. I peeked at him and I saw him standing in front of me. "Leave." He ordered everyone in the room.

I watched them all leave one by one until it was just us in the room. He knelt down to my level, his vivid violets staring at me with intensity that made me want to cry. "Yuusei..."

I inhaled sharply preventing myself crying. "I was worried to death, you, your condition, I thought you had been taken from me. I'm sorry, the way I had acted, it was completely unacceptable. My father told me you had come to him in the middle of the night and had given me a tongue lashing from dawn until dusk for it." His head lowered in seeming shame, "I never wanted to hurt you, and I never wanted you to think that I don't love every single thing about you. You're my life now, Yuusei, no matter what you think, and I will never stop loving you." I looked up at him then and he gave me a soft smile that made my insides melt. He placed his hand against the bubble but his skin didn't blister. I reached for him and the protection disappeared. He pulled me into an embrace and I buried my face into his chest, many emotions welled in my heart.

"I was worried." He whispered into my hair, "you hadn't come back to our chambers and father had yelled at me for not taking better care of you. I had the castle searched from top to bottom." He chuckled. "And never once thought of you to come here." I had a lump in my throat and couldn't think of anything coherent to say. All I felt was happiness to be back in my husband's arms.

I laid wide awake back in our bed, Jack spooned against me, arms tight around my waist. I sighed softly, I was so tired; tears of sleep burning painfully in the corners of my eyes. I wrenched myself from Jack's death grip and made my way to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. My head was pounding and the light from the lit candles wasn't helping.

The nausea I felt didn't bother me as much as it should have but I leaned over in case. "Are you alright?" I jumped and looked at Jack through the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned on the tap and splashed water on my face,"just a bout of anxiety. My stomach is jumping about." I think I finally knew what was wrong with me, and if my assumption was correct, then Jack couldn't know. He could never know.

"Come back to bed, I'll rub your stomach for you." I nodded and turned off the tap. He led me back into the room, and laid me on the bed. He sat beside me and rubbed his gentle fingers across my belly, his touch soft and almost fearful, as if he was scared I would break. "You missed Christmas, no one could celebrate properly because you were gone." He whispered softly, "although you have a room full of gifts and things from the villagers."

I smiled. "I'm sorry. I never meant to worry everyone. I was acting upon my own foolishness." He leaned down and kissed me gently.

"It was my fault. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I understand." I moved myself into his lap and curled up. I closed my eyes and yawned. "I get it. I know you didn't want to hurt me intentionally so I forgive you."

"Wow..." I breathed. I had never seen so many boxes in my life. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah," Jack wrapped his arms around my waist, "the villagers really love you."

I peeked behind me,"Ne, Bruno, will you go find Rally so he can help me?"

"Yes, my princess." I shook my head. Everyone had become accustomed to referring me as princess and it still seemed weird to me. I turned in Jack's embrace and smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "Would you like your gift from me now?"

"You got me something?"

"Of course. What kind of husband would I be if I hadn't?"

"No, I just mean I haven't received a gift in years. My christmases were usually spent in my room watching the snow fall outside. I wasn't expecting it." His eyes softened but I cut him off, "I know what you'll say. 'You know that I would never' and I know that you wouldn't but it's just a scar left in my mind."

"You still refuse trial?" He asked.

"I—yeah. I just don't see it to be right."

"But after all the things she's done to you."

"I'm sorry Jack, but can we not fight about this?"

"Oh yes, happy day, I'm sorry." He gave a grin and kissed my lips. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course, but first can I run to our chambers and fetch my gift for you?"

"A gift for me?"

"Of course," I smiled, "you weren't expecting one?"

"Of course I was." He blushed and I laughed.

"I'll be right back." I removed myself from his warm embrace and hurried back to our chambers. The king had discreetly given me a gift for Jack with the knowledge that I had no time to buy one. I laughed lightly as I entered my chambers and spotted the small wrapped box on the bedtable. I went to retrieve it but in doing so I spotted a folded letter with: To Yuusei-chan, on the front. I stared at it in fear because all I knew was that someone figured out my identity. I picked it up and slowly opened it.

Dear Yuusei-chan,

I must say love, you have done very well in hiding yourself away wherever you are in the world. Although you haven't hidden yourself enough as I have discovered your hiding place in Neo Domino Castle, courtesy of my guard in the castle. He has found your location and delivered this to you for me. I have a demand I wish for you to follow little one, and a few consequences if you refuse my proposal. You will return to Old Domino Kingdom and come live at the castle where you belong. Under relying circumstances I will be coming to retrieve you myself. However, if you refuse to comply with my demands, I will destroy the entire castle, and then you can go to sleep every night knowing you caused the deaths of all those innocent people. Enclosed is a special piece of parchment for you to write your reply. You will leave it outside your bedroom door for my spy to pick it up. I await your choice Dearest Yuusei, I hope it's the right one.

Heir of Old Domino Kiryu

I glared, I knew that man was up to something. But I had no time to ponder on it as I had to return to my lovely husband's arms. I grabbed the little wrapped box and ran out of the room as I stuffed the letter in my dress pocket. I shut the door to my chambers and nearly ran into the brick wall Bruno calls a chest. "Ah there you are Princess, I found little Rally."

"Thank you Bruno. It seems you found me too. Come on, let's go back I found my gift." He nodded and followed me back to the drawing room.

By time we arrived there, Rally had ripped through half the presents, colored paper scattered across the floor. The box tops thrown from the boxes. I stood beside Jack and watched the pure joy that ran across Rally's face everytime he ripped paper. I didn't really care about the gifts inside, he could have the ones he wanted, the only thing that mattered was that he was happy. Jack laid his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him.

What was I to do about that letter? It was more than threatening and I really hated to betray my husband but with my own assumptions gnawing in my stomach, I didn't know what else to do.

"I have your present Jack," I said suddenly turning on him. I held his box in my hands and he smiled. I felt horrible about keeping somethings from him but if it would keep him safe, I would give myself away. Just for him. Only for him.

Jack had given me a white casual short dress and asked me to change into it and meet back with him in the front courtyard. It seems the chain I gave him had more meaning than I knew. The king had placed a special heirloom in the box; a pretty little cross on a star made of raw silver. It was a shiny thing but it's luster was fading through the generations. Jack told me it was only passed down through the heir's first married christmas. It was exciting to know I had unknowingly given a gift of such deep meaning.

I sat down at Jack's desk and fingered the letter Kiryu had sent me. I had a few moments to decide what to reply back. He had a spy here and either way if I said anything but yes, something terrible would happen and he would maybe even learn about my new identity.

"What will you say darling?" I looked up at Martha who was reading over the letter.

"I don't know, I'm going to have to say yes. If I don't, who knows what he'll do. I don't even know how he found me."

"That was my fault." Martha sighed.

I looked at her in confusion, "what?"

"I was given to you for a reason. People around you can feel the light you give off. No negative feelings, no hatred and people around the world can feel it. When I granted your wish, I lost power and in turn I couldn't suppress your aura. That's how he found out. I've been hiding it away for awhile now but that short amount of time you weren't protected gave this person time to find you."

I looked down at the blank parchment, "does he know my identity?"

"No. He only knows you dwell here at the castle."

I reached for the parchment he provided me to write on and grabbed the pen next to my arm. "I suppose I don't have much choice."

Kiryu, I'll comply to your demands under a few conditions. If you wish for me in your company that bad I hope you'll hear me out. Fudo Yuusei

I folded the letter and my reply back up and set it outside of the corridor where my bedroom was on my way down to the courtyard. I'm sure no one would suspect where my actual bedroom was in the corridor, if they didn't already know I was under the guise of the princess.

I was more excited to know what Jack was planning the reason he had me dress in such odd clothes for the middle of winter. I had put my long arm warmers and boots on and walked outside. Sure enough, Jack stood there in a his glory looking up at the sky. I smiled and cleared my throat and he faced me with a soft smile. I ran to him and he lifted me up into his arms.

"Happy Christmas Jack," I smiled kissing him.

"Happy Christmas Yuusei." His violet eyes shone with an emotion I'd always seen and know I knew it was true. A solid feeling toward me and it was a good feeling for me. It was called love. I finally found happiness for once in my life and I just wished this moment would never have to end.

~~ Random Mid-chapter Interlude~~

"Our plan is working, my lord." Kiryu bowed in front of his master, "we have located the boy and in the process of drawing him out at the moment. He will be at your side soon."

That person looked over his servant carefully. "Are you jealous of my beloved, Kiryu? Do you want to be the one at my side?"

Kiryu didn't answer and his master smirked. "Stand Kiryu."

Kiryu rose to his feet head still bowed and his master grabbed his chin roughly, leaving scratches in his wake. "You like giving your master the sadistic pleasure he wants because no one else can do it. No one else is as strong as you to withstand me. You want that place don't you?"

"Master, I-," His master silenced him and rubbed his thumb across his lips.

"I have corrupted you dear Kiryu," his master chuckled, "you have been such a good boy since I took you in all those years ago." His hand wormed its down Kiryu's shirt and popped the button off his trousers. He grinned sadistically and released his servant's chin.

"Master..." Kiryu was attaining an obvious erection and his master smirked.

"Drop them Kiryu," he ordered, "I'll indulge you tonight if that's what you want."

Kiryu shook in anticipation as his master pressed up against him and swallowed. His eagerness would cost him walking ability tomorrow.

~Random Mid-Chapter Interlude End~

It seemed that Jack still felt bad about causing me to run from him so he took me on a carriage ride to a faraway hot spring for the day. A wonderful picnic and snow covered hot spring and a fun, meaningful romp in the water gave me one of the best days of my life. We were currently at the cottage he had near the spring and I sat in between his legs, a basket of fruit and a book on my lap whilst Jack leaned back with his own novel. I peeled the mango and began to slice it when Jack told me not to cut myself.

"Oh I won't cut myself," I said and no sooner did I drop the knife and give myself a thin cut across my palm.

I rolled my eyes as he laughed at me and removed myself from my warm spot to wash my hands in the basin in the bathroom. He came to me with a bandage and wrapped my hand before kissing the covered wound. I smiled and thought about our future. I believed Martha about granting my wish now and I knew that soon, one day I could tell him about everything I haven't told him.

"Jack, can we stay here?"

"Of course love, we can stay here for as long as you want."

"But of course I want to go back for the new year, I don't want father to celebrate alone."

"Alright," he smiled and pulled me back into the open room. "Come, you were cutting mango for me?"

I grinned as we attempted to get back into our original positions but managed a new position on the long settee to where I could feed Jack mango while I still read my book.

It seemed that not even a few hours of warm silence could break the contentment I felt and as we laid together cuddling in bed, I felt the warm feeling in my stomach. I fell asleep and slept through the night that night for the first time in nearly two weeks.

"Good evening Princess," I smiled at the messenger whom had been sent by the king to give Jack his letters.

"Good evening," I scanned through all the mail when my eye caught the frightening script. "Do you have a pen with you?" I asked the messenger as he turned away.

"Yes princess." He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to me.

"Don't leave yet, I'm going to reply to this and I need you to take it back to the castle and set it in the hallway outside of my bedroom corridor."

Dear Yuusei-chan, I understand, and I won't question your motives as you don't remember me but either way I wish to hear these conditions of yours. I await your reply. Kiryu

I stared at letter before I realized that I had a short amount of time to reply before Jack came back from gathering wood.

I pulled out the enclosed parchment and wrote down the reply.

Kiryu, I am away from the castle with someone, I will not be back until after new year I would appreciate it if you did not contact me until I am back on the second. If you are truly going to retrieve me yourself do so on the third of January. When that day comes, I will explain my terms to you. Until then, I will not speak to you. Yuusei Fudo

I folded my reply and the letter together and gave it back to the messenger. "Don't forget where to take it. It's crucial that you do this. If you look at it, I'll have you beheaded."

"Yes, my princess."

He mounted his horse and rode away and I went back into the cottage. It was about another fifteen minutes before Jack came back with blocks of wood.

"You have letters," I said, peeking over the top of my book. He dropped the wood and stared at me. I chuckled and placed my book down before going to kiss him. "Is that what you were waiting for?"

He gave me another kiss, "yes it was actually."

"Your letters are on the table. A messenger came by a few minutes ago."

"Thank you love."

I went to sit back on the settee and picked up my book. "You're welcome."

He went looking through the letters and I started back on the page I was reading.

"Hey, it seems Kiryu is holding a New Year party and wants us to come."

"Yes but I'd very much prefer to stay with my husband at his villa by a hot spring instead of going to a boring party with boring nobles going on and on about politics."

"You calling me boring?"

"I said boring nobles, you're not a noble, you're a royal, there's a difference love."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "do you want to go back to the hot spring?"

"I would love to but I have no clothes." I ushered to the dress I had on from yesterday.

"I planned ahead love. I expected you to want to stay here so I previously had clothes sent here for the both of us."

"And I fall more and more in love with you everyday." I got up and took off my dress left in only the shorts I put on underneath the short dress. "I know it probably dangerous to go running through snow but I'll meet you at the hot spring love!"

I ran out of the cottage and made my way up the hill toward the hot spring and jumped into the hot water when I heard Jack yelling after me. He appeared over the hill after a few moments and grinned at me with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He began stripping down his clothes and entered the spring.

I backed away slowly, "now Jack, let's handle this situation with the utmost maturity."

He scoffed, "I'm always mature about this, tonight you'll be begging for this night to never end."

I raised an eyebrow, "oh? And are you, my dearest experienced husband, going to make me feel that way?"

He came to me, his bare nakedness sending warm shivers down my spine, "would you like to find out?"

"Amuse me."

He pulled my shorts from my lower half and threw them somewhere. "When I'm through with you, you will never forget through every reincarnation you may have, that no one else can make you feel as good as I can."

I shivered and his hands went down my sides, "get ready, for a night you'll never forget."

The carriage arrived the morning of New Year's Eve, the next day with promises from Jack that once the New Year was over we would go back to live at his cottage for a few months. I smiled and decided to leave all of my things there since we would be coming back and I could just get my seamstress to make me more dresses.

Jack carried me out to the carriage as our passion filled night left me immobile and tired still and all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep for the rest of the day. Jack laid me on his lap and I promptly went back to sleep.

"Yuu, wake up, we're home." I was shaken awake and I held up my arms.

"Mmm...sleepy, carry me."

I heard his deep chuckle and I was airborne again being carried out of the carriage.

"Ah, Yuui, having him haul you around again?" I poked one eye open to look at the king before closing it again.

"Father, you are insinuating that I am fat using that word 'haul', I can assure you I'm not fat and he's not hauling me around, he's generously carrying me since it's his fault I'm unable to walk anyway."

"Yes yes, of course, I'm sorry. Though you are still far too thin."

I was falling back to sleep by this time, "what are you on about? I've gained seven pounds already." I snuggled closer to Jack and went back to sleep.

But my sleep was cut short by a sudden pressure on my chest and I opened my eyes to find a big poof of bright red hair in my face.

"Neesan!"

I smiled, "you know, good evening would suffice without you trying to suffocate me Rally."

He got off of my chest and grinned, "sorry. Nii-sama asked me to wake you for supper. He had a visitor for important business or something. He said by time you wash up he'll be waiting for you at the dining hall."

I shook my head, "that silly man, sending a child to do his bidding."

I sat up and looked around the room. Tomorrow was the first of January. It was a scary thought. Kiryu would contact me again on the second and he would arrive to take me to Old Domino on the third. I rubbed my stomach, it was the most dangerous thing I'll probably ever do but what was I to do? Kiryu was going to destroy the castle, he was going to hurt innocent people in the kingdom if I didn't comply. Time wasn't on my side.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair.

After that job was done I grabbed Rally's hand and began toward the dining hall.

"Ne, Rally..."

He looked at me, "yes, Neesan?"

"If I left would you miss me?"

"Of course I would! But are you leaving or something?"

"No no, I'm just asking."

We turned the corner out of the corridor and he began telling me about the tutor he had and all the work he had. It was a nice distraction to hear about his day and I could get my mind away from the bad days ahead.

I laughed when he complained about extra work. "You should take use of it Rally, people like you a lot when you're smart."

His eyes brightened, "really?"

I nodded, "yes, really."

"I'm going to work really hard then!"

I chuckled as we closed in on the dining hall. Two guards stood outside the hall and I smiled.

"Good evening Princess."

"Good evening, is my husband inside?"

"No, he is still taking care of business. Your father is inside though."

"Ah, thank you." They opened the doors for me and Rally and we went inside. Many people greeted me and I smiled, replied, and waved.

A few of the nobles' children waved for Rally to sit with them and I let him go when he looked at me for permission. I sat across from Father and he began a conversation as soon as I sat down.

This was all the same. The talking, the atmosphere, everything. I would miss it. And Jack, I looked over at the empty spot beside me. I felt so clingy. So anxious when he wasn't next to me. He made me feel like I wasn't safe without him near me. I looked back at the king who was going on about how happy he was that I was married to his son. He wanted so desperately to make me comfortable, to make me feel like I could talk to him. I smiled at his antics. Something was worrying him though, the edges of his hair were graying immensely although when I met him more than three months ago he had impeccable blonde hair like his son, his bright blue eyes diluted with sleep, and wrinkles and shadows covered his eyes. Someone doesn't age in three months like the king has. There is no war, the economy is good, so what was it? Was it me? Did I cause the stress and tension? I looked down at the food placed in front of me rapidly cooling down. Maybe it would be best for everyone if I left. I'd be saving them anyway. And Jack, maybe he could find someone who could make him happier. My chest tightened. I wanted to be the only one for him but my fantasy was cut by reality. Once I left, I wouldn't come back. I had made a decision to give myself away to save the people of Neo Domino. It just seemed like the right thing to do and I wouldn't think otherwise.

"Yuui," I glanced at the king and smiled.

"Yes?"

"You haven't touched your food, are you quite alright?"

"Oh!" I looked down at my plate. I hadn't even picked up my fork. "Oh yes, I'm fine! I'm sorry, just a lot of stuff on my mind. I guess I'm not really hungry."

"You should eat more, you are really thin. I'd hate for anything bad to happen..."

I swallowed as he gave me a look. He couldn't know right?

But the tension was broken by the hall doors opening. Jack walked down the hall and he was upset. Although the moment he saw me he smiled and his body relaxed. I wonder what business he had that made him upset. He sat next to me greeted his father warmly and rubbed my arm. "Good evening love, did you sleep well?"

"Just a little, Rally did a good job of ordering me around."

He chuckled and my heart warmed, "you let a little kid order you around?"

"He's a bossy kid." I took a look at the king. "Oh dear, don't feel left out my king. When did you find a tutor for Rally?"

His blue eyes brightened, "the day you two left. He complains to me about how much work he has." He laughed and started going about the procedure and Jack got involved.

I put my hand over his and I frowned when I felt him shaking. I grasped his hand in both of mine and rubbed it to ease whatever stress he had. I wouldn't ask because if I wasn't meant to know then I wouldn't know. He would tell me if he felt the need to. Soon enough, his shaking stopped and his muscles began to relax. I smiled and continued rubbing. He'd come to thank me for saving his life.

It was early that next morning when I woke up. It had to be around half past seven and Jack was still sleeping. I trudged into the bathroom and turned on the tap to take a shower. The scalding spray was welcoming as it soothed the tense muscles in my back and washed away the evidence of sex from the previous night. I sighed as I pressed on every bruise and bite mark Jack left on me. The ones from my neck, on my shoulders, collarbone, chest, stomach, waist, hips, all over my thighs, especially the ones inside my thighs that brought me to release every time, on my calves, and the one on my ankle. I not really sure about my back but it was most likely marked up too. And I appreciated each one of them, it showed me I was loved. And I liked that fact. Although it would all come to an end tomorrow.

My time was running out, today was January the second. Kiryu would be sending me a message today to determine when he would retrieve me, and in that time I would need to compose a letter to tell Jack everything he needed to know.

I turned off the tap and grabbed a towel from the rack. As I dried off, I went over the entire plan in my head, but I needed to find a place I wouldn't be discovered. I slipped on some trousers and one of Jack's shirts. I plaited my hair and left the room toward the castle's library.

The librarian gave me a look and I smiled. She nodded and turned to her own business. I searched around the library for a book and once I found what I was looking for I looked for parchment and a pen. I sat down at a table and began writing.

At some point tears began falling down my cheeks and wiped them away furiously. I closed the book with my letter inside. I went to the librarian and asked her to hold onto the book and when the day of January 16th came to give it to Prince Jack personally. She nodded.

"And whatever you do," I said, "do not look inside."

She nodded once more, "I understand Princess."

I smiled and left the library back to my room. I opened the door and Jack was nowhere to be found. I began stripping my clothes and I heard him shut off the shower. I went into the bathroom in only his too long trousers and paused at his sheer nakedness.

"Morning love, where'd you go?"

"I went walking, anxiety forcing me to my feet. I didn't want to be bothered so I put on your clothes. Of course my disguise didn't work."

"Did someone bother you?"

"Oh no, the librarian recognized me."

"Went to the library?"

"Yeah, there was this children's book my father used to read to me when I was little. I thought I'd look for it while I was passing by."

"Did you find it?" He wrapped himself in a towel and I turned to look in the mirror.

"No. But it's fine, I'll look for it some other time."

"You sure? I'll help you find it."

"No, I want to spend some nice quality time with you today. Yesterday was a whole lot of excitement."

It was true. There had been a party starting from yesterday morning to yesterday night to celebrate the new year. Of course we had stayed up and celebrated at midnight but the party began the next morning. I drank just a tiny bit too much wine and got frisky with Jack last night. Whatever stress he had, he got it out with me and seemed better this morning.

"Oh? Well what do you suggest we do today?"

"I was going to say a picnic. Spend some time in your garden. It would seem like a repeat of our first date. You know?"

"First date, huh? Okay, sounds like a plan. Dress okay? It's cold outside."

I smiled brightly, "okay!"

I stood on my tip toes to get the blankets down from the wardrobe and grinned. Jack went down to the kitchen to get stuff for the picnic and I was in charge of setting up the blankets and extra if we fell asleep out there. It was cold and there was still snow on the ground. I took the blankets and set them up neatly out in the garden. I went back in to get more when I saw the folded piece of paper laying on the floor. I went for it and opened it. Only a few words were printed on it:

Yuusei-chan, I'm coming for you at half past nine tomorrow. Be ready else you understand the consequences. I can't wait to see how much you've grown. Kiryu

I sighed and ripped the paper before drenching it water and ripping it more. I grabbed more blankets and stuck the ripped paper under a bush in the garden.

I put down the last blanket and Jack walked in. "Nice job love."

I blushed, "thank you."

He put the big basket on the blanket and sat down. He ushered me to sit on his lap and I complied happily. "I love you Jack. So so much. More than you ever know."

"And I love you more." He kissed me softly sealing his vow and a tear fell down my face. I really loved this man. It seemed so surreal but it was true and the best part was; he loved me too.

I sighed softly. I was curled up in Jack's embrace, our bodies covered by extra blankets and our natural body heat lulling us both to sleep. We spent the entire day in each other's company, Jack showing me all the parts of his garden I hadn't seen, eating the food he fetched, and just cuddling. We talked a lot about nothing. We talked about our families and I told him about all the things I couldn't remember and things I could. And he began explaining to me that people were after me and they wanted to tamper with my mind, to erase my memories and he gave me the rings and necklace not only for our marriage but also to protect my mind and also to give me physical protection when I needed it. He didn't want to lose me to the darkness and I figured that magic forces and all of that was fairy tale and fiction stuff but apparently not. He said that someone had erased all the memories I had before I turned eight.

Now that I thought about it, I wondered how he knew that. I didn't want to ruin the mood by asking though. I sighed, time was going by too fast, and I was becoming increasingly tired with every time Jack ran his hand through my hair. I hated keeping things from him especially something as big as this, but he would never let me leave if I didn't. I closed my eyes and felt the sudden urges to have a nice, sweaty romp with him in the snow.

I flopped over and he poked open one eye, "what's wrong?"

"Jack, will you take me? Again and again and again? I want you so bad right now. And if you refuse, I'll take you instead."

He stared at me and I curled out my lower lip, "I want you inside me, I want you filling my insides, give me the pleasure of my life, make me yours and nobody else's, mark me all over and never let me go." I moved to straddle him and he steadied me. I toyed with the buttons on top of his shirt and popped one off. "I'll tear your shirt off your body, I'll tear your pants from your legs and take what's mine."

"What's yours, huh?"

He gave me a devious smirk and I smiled, "you belong to me love, from the ends of your hair to every cell in your body, you're the only one for me." I popped off another button, "so show me that you want me and only me. Scar me, bruise me, mark me, hurt me, if that's what it takes just take me and take me hard, make me scream, cry, and beg for more. Let everyone see that I'm your possession."

I popped off another button and he leaned forward and kissed me. "You know, love, I really like this shirt," he flipped our positions, and kissed me again, roughly this time, "you said you like it too."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned, "so is that a yes?"

He chuckled, and that was all the answer I needed.

I awoke the next morning apprehension filling my heart. I wasn't even calm enough to bask in the belated afterglow of the precious love I made with my husband last night. It had to be in my top 5 best nights. I sighed and realized I couldn't move as Jack's arms kept me laying on his chest and my legs were tangled with his. I'm sure he didn't want a knee to the groin this early in the morning. I laid back down and tried to relax. I'm sure...I could get...in...a few...more...minu-

**BANG BANG BANG**

My eyes shot open and Jack was up covering my body and his as a Trudge bustled into the garden.

"I'm immediately sorry for the interruption, My Prince, but the Heir of Old Domino is out front in the Castle Courtyard, what would you like me to say? I have guards keeping the townspeople tame but he refuses to speak to anyone but you. He has come searching for something is all he said."

"I'll be down in a moment, keep the townspeople at bay and send them back to their homes. No one has awoken my father?"

"No sir, he asked for you."

"Alright, leave him be. Go and supervise I'll be down in a few minutes."

Trudge bowed and left the room. Jack rubbed his face I kissed his cheek. "Why is he here? And this early in the morning."

"Don't stress. I'm sure it's nothing important."

He looked at me and smiled ,"if it's Kiryu, it's probably life-threatening, and this early in the morning he's probably declaring war."

I laughed, it was definitely close enough. He stood up and I blushed and stood too, and he pulled me flush against him when I nearly fell over. "My love, you should keep to your word. I did exactly as you asked me to and now you can't stand. Don't let me bring you to your knees everyday now."

"Full of yourself aren't you?"

He lifted me up and he chuckled as I covered my intimate parts. "Oh lord, ever so modest. You act like I've never seen before."

"Still, it's embarrassing..." I blushed and he nuzzled my cheek, "every time we have sex, it's embarrassing."

"Well you blush from your face to your toes, and I know firsthand, but there's no reason to be embarrassed."

I sighed and kissed under his jaw, "you have some important business to determine whether or not you're going to war?"

"Oh yes," he began walking toward his room and I sighed, closer and closer to my doom, "thank you for awaking me up a bit more love."

"Oh it's nothing, I know that I radiate sunshine, but don't let me blind you okay?"

"Why full of yourself aren't you?"

I laughed and he set me on the bed. He went into the bathroom and came out freshly dressed in trousers and a button down.

"You stay here, I'll figure out what he wants and I'll be back soon."

"But-"

"No buts, just please stay here."

I nodded solemnly. He sighed and kissed my forehead,"I'll be back."

I watched him leave and sighed, this would kill him. It was the third of January, there would be thirteen days until he would know the truth. And thirteen days of murder and however many more after.

I went into the bathroom and put on a pair of Jack's trousers and one of his favorite shirts. He would never forgive me. I looked at the rings on my finger and smiled. That's how we would be connected, I would never take off my rings.

I tied up my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. This would kill him.

I went out of the bathroom, and looked around the room. I would miss this.

I left the room and headed toward the entrance hall where a huge uproar was going on. There were people blocking my view but I heard bits and pieces.

"We're talking in circles Kiryu, you're not telling me anything."

"I've explained to you, you have something that belongs me, and I want it back."

I pulled at my clothes and bit my lip, this was nervewracking, I didn't want to do this but I was saving everybody.

I walked out of the doors and everything seemed to stop.

"Why look, it seems our guest of honor has made an appearance." All eyes turned to me and I swallowed. I couldn't look at Jack, I would've cried.

"Yuusei..." I closed my eyes tight and walked forward, the tightness in my chest increasing with each step.

I opened them and all I saw were a pair of violet eyes staring at me with sadness and confusion,"what are you doing?"

"Why Yuusei, you didn't tell the Prince of your sacrifice?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, my Prince, but it's true. The kindness you've shown me has been greatly appreciated, but," I looked in his eyes hoping he'd get my message and his eyes widened slightly,"but in order to save the lives of each and every person in this main branch of Neo Domino, I am giving myself away to Old Domino. I have been planning this day and it's here now." I turned to Kiryu, "you will listen to my demands?"

"Of course," he replied casually.

"You will leave this kingdom alone, and there is someone I wish to bring with me."

"Oh? And who is that?"

"Bruno." I pointed to my guard, and Kiryu shook his head.

"Isn't that the princess' guard? I'm sure that she wouldn't appreciate you taking him."

"He can take Bruno. Yuui no longer needs the protection of a guard as there is no more danger for her. She'll understand." Jack interjected.

"I see," Kiryu seemed to be laughing, "you can bring him along then. Is that all?"

"That's all."

"Then come."

I walked forward and Jack grabbed my hand, his thumb brushing over my rings. "But why?"

I pulled my hand away, "my time here has been fun. I've learned many things and you've shown me a lot but now I must go."

I walked across the courtyard and stood next to Kiryu, who had a smug look on his face. "My Prince, thank you for your cooperation." But Jack wasn't listening, his eyes were trained on me. I hoped he understood what I meant.

'I love you,' I mouthed to him and put my hand over my stomach.

"Come Yuusei," Kiryu said and I jumped.

"Thank you for your kindness, and give the king my best wishes." I bowed and turned away to enter the carriage Kiryu had come in. He let me enter first and I realized my rings would be in plain view. "Martha, hide yourself." The rings melded to my skin and disappeared from sight. I sat down with Bruno next to me and Kiryu sat across from us. And as the carriage door closed, the world closed behind me and I peeked out of the window, Jack still staring at me with such sad eyes, sad, sad eyes, a piece of my heart broke off. I turned away and looked out of the window beside me. And as the carriage began moving and I left my home behind, I really regretted not asking Jack to save me.

The carriage ride seemed long and Kiryu wanted to touch me at every moment. I was becoming highly irritated and nearly snapped at him but I held my tongue. I didn't know any other way to cooperate but the feeling of dread as we got closer to the castle grew with every passing thud of the carriage. I swallowed and suddenly the carriage stopped. "We're here."

Bruno got out first and held open the door for Kiryu and myself. I tensed when Kiryu put an arm around me and led me into the castle.

"Does any of this look familiar?" He asked.

"No," I lied smoothly, "I've never been here before."

"Oh but you have."

"Well I don't remember," my heart was racing. Did he know?

"Of course you don't." He pulled me up the stairs and handed me to two women. "You know what to do."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"You're going to get dressed for a party."

"What? This early in the morning?"

"Yes, now hurry."

The women dragged me to a room and began pulling off my clothes and I screeched. "What are you doing?"

"You must prepare, hurry now!" My pants came off, thankfully left in my boxers and I was taken in the bathroom and thrown into the bathtub. It felt like deja vu of my wedding.

These people washed my hair and cleaned my roughly and then pulled me out and began drying and embarrassingly removing my boxers and replacing them quickly. I was dressed in pure white tight trousers and a snug white dress shirt and my hair was pulled out of the tail I had tied it in and re-tied with a deep blue sash. After that, they put white shoes on me and pulled to what I remember was the ballroom. The doors opened and everything went silent. I was led to the podium all the way across the room with all eyes following me and a man in robes stepped up beside me.

"Today is a joyous day, a day to celebrate as our missing link has been found. Our heir found him dwelling in Neo Domino, and returned him to us today. We celebrate the day with a toast and-" a little boy stepped up to podium with a pillow and what was on it surprised me. The man in robes lifted it and placed it on my head and I nearly fainted in shock. "Please, in all respect and courtesy, bow down to your Prince, Yuusei."

I took a step back and my heart skipped a beat when every single person in the ballroom got down on one knee and bowed their heads to me.

"Welcome home, My Prince."

* * *

><p>So yeah, super long for no reason except entertainment chappie. 11,343 words this time horray!<p>

You know what going on, I'm already three paragraphs into the next chapter and school's a drag. Who knows when I'll update next but be patient!

See you and PM if you've any questions.


	10. Once Upon Cinderella's Hard Truths

Twisted Cinderella Story  
>Once Upon Cinderella's Hard Truths<p>

* * *

><p>"W-what?" My shock was overcome the loud applause that followed.<p>

"It seems that, this entire time, our prince was being held captive in our neighboring kingdom of Neo Domino. He had been starved and beaten and he was found inside the walls of the castle as of this morning."

"Was that King and his son torturing the poor lad?" My hands clenched at that. How dare they insult Jack and Father like that.

"No no, he sought out refuge at the castle, escaping the clutches of our once ally Aki. We also have right to believe that they have corrupted him in not telling him he were a royal and immediately sending him back to us."

"I have not been corrupted." I said strongly, although the eyes trained on me, "I was only unaware and I'm sure there was a valid reason I wasn't told."

"Oh you are just a naïve child, ignorant to the-"

"You do not tell me what I do and do not know." I hissed at the man in robes, "you do not control me and I will not be walked on."

That's right, even though I didn't want to be, I was the Prince of Old Domino, and also Princess of Neo Domino, it was a weird scenario but it was the truth. I had more power I could ever dream of, and so many more pawns to play in my game to make sure I had a life with Jack. There were obstacles in the way of my ultimate goal but I was okay with anything. My only question was, if my father were king, why did he leave his kingdom?

"Oh dear I had almost forgotten whom I was speaking to, please forgive my rudeness."

I looked at him, uncaring about his apology,"I may not like it but I will not be a tyrant. This is all new to me, " I laughed inside, I won't be a tyrant but I will tell little white lies, "it'll take some adjusting."

"Why of course, you will have your fiancé to help you."

I had to do a double take, "wait my what now?"

"Oh you didn't know? Your fiancé, Kiryu, will help you."

I gulped and didn't dare to turn and look at him. Now this was one change I didn't see coming...

It had been at least an hour since the news. I had stormed out of my own party and decided to go castle wandering. I had found a library, three offices, and twelve random rooms but the room that stood before me, with huge doors and golden knobs really captured my attention. I put my hand on the knob and opened the door with much force, and it seemed so familiar. I stepped inside and looked around. It was giant, but it looked like a study with a long desk in front of the window, a bookshelf, a lantern, and a few chairs and settees. I closed the door behind me and walked across the room to the desk where a few papers were scattered. I looked at them and few of them were signed: H. Fudo and I took a step back. My father really was king, but why was he in Neo Domino if they're rival kingdoms? I went around the desk and sat in the chair, it was all so confusing. Had I really lived here before? I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything about this place. I laid my head down and sighed, my life was completely going downhill, I've lost my husband, supposedly I'm meant to be married to someone I fear, I left the life I knew behind, and now I'm having memories and dreams I shouldn't know about. How much worse can it get? I had to make sure that nothing ruined my plan.

_"Don't let them take me away," the little boy cried, his sniffles echoing in the silent corner, "I don't want to go."_

_"Shh, I'll protect you," he held on to his small friend for dear life as if he let him go, they would be separated forever. He ran his hand through his little ward's hair and held him closer. "I won't let you go willingly."_

_Suddenly footsteps were heard coming toward them and the taller friend covered his ward's mouth._

_"Shh, they'll find us." He held his breath as the footsteps suddenly stopped and nothing was heard. Sweat ran down his face and his heart was pounding in his ears. The footsteps started again and soon disappeared although neither of the boys moved in the ten minutes following. The older boy relaxed and removed his hand from his friend's mouth._

_"I'm scared."_

_"Shh, don't be. It's alright. I'll protect you."_

_"Ohh ho. I found them!" Both boys jumped and the older clenched his fists. "No need to get defensive young ones but this little boy needs to go to home."_

_"No!" The younger boy curled up in his friend's lap. "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here!"_

_"But you can't, you have to go home." The man reached for the little boy but his protective friend held him fast._

_"I'm not going to let you take him."_

_"Oi!" More voices rang out, "did you find the Prince?"_

_"I found them both!" The man called out loudly. "Just give me the boy, little prince. He'll be safe where I'm taking him."_

_The man reached for the small boy and said boy tucked in closer to his friend. The man's patience wore thin and he forcibly grabbed the boy and began pulling him away._

_"No!" The two friends reached for each other as more people stood in their way. "Save me!"_

"Yuusei!"

I was startled awake but couldn't move myself. I took in deep gasping breaths and tried to calm my racing heart. A hand was on my shoulder suddenly and I jumped out of the chair away from Kiryu. I stared at him with wide eyes, his touch felt like fire melting my skin. It felt dark. The ring pulsed on my finger and Martha's voice seemed incoherent in my head.

"I'm glad I found you, everyone's been worried."

I rolled my eyes, "who cares."

He seemed disappointed with my answer. I wouldn't submit to him. "Why must you be so bitter?"

"I am not bitter. I don't want to be here."

"You would rather be in enemy territory? In the land where your father was killed?" That wasn't it, I just didn't want to be in a place that I would be treated like a child who's lost his way, and not to mention my body was already longing for Jack's touch again.

"I want to be in a place that makes me feel comfortable. And that place isn't here."

"If you wish that badly to return, your patience will have to hold as the council won't let you leave the boundaries soon because you've only just returned."

I sighed in annoyance and turned to leave. He suddenly grabbed my hand and I jerked away. It really felt like he were burning me. He pulled his hand back and I cradled my own to my chest. "Please refrain from touching me. I don't want to be touched."

I turned and walked out of the study then, leaving the silver-haired man there with only a lingering amount of guilt that dispersed quickly. Soon enough I made my way back to the ballroom and asked a guard to escort me to my room. He complied immediately and led me away.

I sighed was suddenly tired again. I tried to pay attention to the guard in front of me but it didn't seem right, my focus was faltering and I felt myself fall. My head was spinning and I couldn't tell up from down. Martha was speaking to me but I couldn't hear her, her voice was so far away.

"...ince! My Prince!" I blinked a few times as a voice filtered through my ears.

"Wha..." I felt so detached from myself.

"Yuusei!" A hand was on my forehead and the burning sensation came back full force and I screamed as I felt like a fiery inferno had swallowed me whole. I couldn't stop and then the pain went away leaving a strange sensation in its wake.

I sat up quickly, inhaling sharply. I swallowed, feeling like I had awaken from a terrible nightmare but I couldn't tell.

"You're awake."

I turned to look at Kiryu, and stared at him for awhile before sighing.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't remember what happened though."

"You collapsed in the hallway on your way here, I think the excitement of today's events exhausted you."

I looked out of the window, it was dark outside. Kiryu stared at me for a moment before reaching for me. I flinched away, startled at his sudden movement. He paused, sadness laced in his molten golds. "Why can't you see the good in me as you do everyone else? I don't want you to fear me. Can't you try and do that?" I swallowed and he reached for me again I closed my eyes tight, although when his hand touched my cheek, there was no burn and I sighed. He moved his hand to ruffle my hair and stood.

"I have to go check on a few things, I'll be back." I nodded as he left the room, and sighed.

"Things are going to get worse from here." I jumped as a voice fluttered through my ears.

"Martha! Where have you been all day?"

"I know, you couldn't hear me, but this place is covered in darkness, it was blocking my senses."

"What happened?"

"That boy is what happened, there's something different about him. His presence is polar to everyone else here. I don't understand it."

"His touch felt as though it were scorching my skin.."

"That's what's strange, his heart is covered with bitterness but the inside is bright and happy. He's being influenced by the darkness."

"He seems so sad..."

"Yes, well just be prepared, I told you, you'll be hurt multiple times and your trust will be broken and there won't be salvation."

I was scared to ask what she meant.

~~Random Mid-chapter Interlude~~

January 16

Everyone was at dinner, Jack and his father sitting at the table in silence, most of the hall in silence after he had announced that his wife, Yuui, had been threatened by Kiryu so that she would give herself to the rival kingdom and in return he wouldn't set the castle and village aflame.

Jack pushed his food around his plate and sighed. What a way to celebrate his first month of marriage.

The doors of the dining hall opened and the librarian walked in heading straight for Jack. He stood and she handed him a book. "My princess asked me to give this to you on this day. I have kept it secret and now I hope whatever is inside will reveal why she had to leave us." The librarian bowed once more before leaving.

Jack opened the book and a letter addressed to him fell out. He looked at his father and picked up the letter. He sat back down with his father and opened it carefully, afraid that if he ripped the envelope it was be like opening Pandora's box all over again. He pulled the folded letter out and read over it taking in every word written. His father watched his eyes widen, then he paled, then his eyes brightened, and tears fell from his eyes, and he paled again, and then he grinned, so much he feared his face would split. He looked at his father and handed him the letter.

Dear Jack,

I'm so sorry I lied to you. I wanted so badly to be happy to make up for all the times I'd been hurt and you gave that to me. You gave me happiness, you gave me a home, you gave me love, and everything else in between. I had been receiving letters from Kiryu since after Christmas, he told me he found my whereabouts and demanded that I give myself up else he destroy village and the one place I call home. He would've killed you and I couldn't let that happen. I didn't expect things to turn out the way they have but I had to take advantage of every moment I had. Anyway, I found out what caused the sickness I've had for awhile. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me every second. I hate that I can't tell you in person because by the time you read this I'll be in Old Domino. I suppose that if I had to give a short description of how I'm feeling, it would have to be joy. Because I always knew what a good father you would be, after the way you handled Rally, I always knew. I hoped that you wouldn't be angry with me but on the nineteenth of last month you and I conceived your heir. In three days, I'll be one month pregnant with your son or daughter. It truly is a miracle and I won't divulge how it happened but either way it happened. I feel so terrible because if Kiryu doesn't know the truth he'll end up raising your child and I don't want that. If you ever decide to forgive me and come to save me then I promise I won't resist and you can drag me back home where I belong. I'll be awaiting that day.

Your wife,  
>Yuui Atlus<p>

Jack grinned at his father and his father grinned at him. "She's pregnant."

"She's pregnant."

"Well this is wondrous news but we have to save her first."

"Of course."

"I'll send a letter to Kiryu."

"No, I will, he stole what's mine and I won't tolerate that."

~~Random Mid-Chapter Interlude End~~

The abuse started a few days after that. Kiryu disappeared to an unknown destination for a few days and came back a completely changed person. He wasn't kind and caring anymore, he didn't ruffle my hair or touch my cheek every moment he got, no, he slapped me every time I spoke back or defended myself, he kicked me for everything I dropped, even something as simple as my own clothes, and I had the intelligence to fight back once and that was the only time. He beat me and left me in the bathroom broken and bleeding. I ran to his mother, whom I had met before this began, and she thought it strange that it was happening. She tended to my bruises and patched up my cuts and said she would talk to him.

Martha said the darkness surrounding his heart has increased and is blocking any loving or caring emotion that he had.

It had been a month since then, I was a month and a half along now and it would be hard to avoid the 'are you getting fat?' questions. I just hoped nothing too extravagant or traumatizing would happen before then.

Of course, I always have to be wrong.

This part will be pretty boring because if I remember correctly, this story is T rated and I don't exactly feel like being kicked off for a scene that shouldn't be there. If you want the full scene I'll happily email it to you but anyways, back to the story! n_n

I was minding my own business, just sitting on my bed reading when Kiryu barged in the room. I jumped but didn't say anything and went back to my book as I heard him rustling around the room. I hated it here and couldn't wait until Jack decided to come. It seemed oddly quiet and odd that he hadn't begun yelling about something yet. I looked up to find him staring at me with an unreadable gleam in his eyes. I went back to my book and just stared at the page, my nervousness rising. The bed dipped and he leaned really close.

"You're really beautiful Yuusei..." He reached for me but I leaned away and that's when he attacked me. He pinned me to the bed and began kissing me. The burn was coming back. I swallowed hard and tried to push him away but when that failed, I headbutted him. He pulled away and slapped me, hard, my head spinning at the impact.

"Don't resist!" He growled. I struggled against his hold, wiggling and kicking and he put his hand around my throat and squeezed. I tried to get my hands out of his grip without triumph. He continued to squeeze and I gasped for air. "Stop resisting or I'll kill you right now." I stopped moving and tried to focus on getting air in my lungs but black spots were appearing. He finally released me and I coughed as he took it upon himself to remove my clothes. I knew what was about to happen and I was terrified.

-Removed Tantalizing Unwilling Sex Scene-

He pulled out and got off the bed, leaving me alone and broken, bruises around my face, neck, arms and wrists, blood and semen leaking out of me and tears flowing endlessly. I never felt so dirty, so betrayed in my life and it wasn't the end. It seemed so terrible and I just wanted it to be a nightmare so I could wake up for once. Jack would never forgive me, he would never forgive me.

I ran from the dining hall in shame and sickness. Kiryu had began forcing me into intercourse nearly everyday and I had refused to see anyone so when the priest complained about me being locked away I was forced to the dining hall in which someone made a comment about us being so wrapped up in our bed lives we had no time for other nobles. I felt sick like I always had and ran. I ended up running into Bruno who said that he had been forbidden to speak with me and that I needed to see a doctor about my sickness. I vomited on the way there and in the end, the doctors said they would tell me what was wrong in a few days. Too bad I already knew.

"I received a letter from Prince Jack recently." He whispered quietly.

"What did he say?" I asked excitedly.

"He's coming here one day soon to settle a score."

My heart pounded, Jack was coming. "Did he say when?"

"He only said one day soon."

"Yuusei!" I froze and swallowed in fear as Kiryu called for me. I turned and he made a 'come hither' motion. I looked at Bruno in fear and went to Kiryu. He pulled me along and I didn't dare look back.

"You are to never speak to him." He said as we went back to the room.

"He's my guard!" He made a move to smack me but I ducked out of the way. "And if I recall, you aren't the boss of me. I'm crown prince, not you."

"I am your fiance!"

"Not in my book you aren't."

"Why you little-"

"Hit me. Go on." I said. "I found a little power I own. I can banish anyone I want for any crime, say rape? I'm sure Neo Domino would love to have your head on a pike and Satellite, well we'll have to find out won't we?"

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Would you like to test that theory?" He glared at me and I raised an eyebrow. "You were prepared to hit me?"

He just turned and left the room and I knew this war wasn't over yet.

A few days later, a servant came knocking on the door.

"Yes?" I answered.

"My Prince, you're needed at the infirmary."

"Thank you."

Kiryu never came back since my threat and I was happy about it but Jack never came either. I left my room to go to the infirmary where I was surprised to see Kiryu with a happy, dreamy look on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked confused and all eyes turned to me.

Kiryu came to me and picked me up and spun me. "Oh it's unbelievable Yuusei!" He said happily setting me back on my own two feet.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"We don't know at all how it's possible but it seems you're pregnant my prince. About a month along."

My jaw dropped. Not for the fact that I received news about something I already knew but the fact that Kiryu seemed to believe it was his.

My plot of domination was going so well and then this man rapes me a little over a month ago and somehow I'm a month pregnant again and now he believes this child is his and-wait...I'm two months and 18 days pregnant and so how does this happen?

It seemed to be time for a little chat with Martha..

* * *

><p>Preview: Chapter 11 - Nightmares of Truth<p>

"Please!" I cried, running into his arms, a headache beginning,"I don't want this anymore! I don't want it! Take it away."

"I'm sorry." He replied softly, rubbing soothing circles on my shoulders. "You have to get through it."

"I can't, it's so painful, it hurts so much and I want it to stop."

He held me back at arm's length and the a strange look crossed his eyes. "Yuusei, what's this?" He placed his hand at my collarbone and then I felt the cold metal on my skin.

"Martha..." I whispered in horror.

* * *

><p>So apparently in my excited haste I switcharooed this chapter and this next chapter in my brain and so this chapter was supposed to be the next chapter and the next chapter was supposed this chapter but I sorta intertwined the plot so the beginning of this chapter is right, I made the mistake somewhere in the middle and the end was supposed be the end of the next chapter and much more dramatic but I'm not sure how to fix it without confusing myself. Jack to the rescue next chapter! Although things go awry and then some strange things happen and then the end is coming! And the big plot hole will be mended! I'll fix it!<p> 


	11. Once Upon Cinderella's True Nightmares

Twisted Cinderella Story  
>Once Upon Cinderella's Nightmares of Truth<p>

* * *

><p>"My prince?" I realized that I was still staring, open mouthed, at the news that was just delivered. They probably took it as shock but the fact of the matter was that things would go extremely downhill from here. It seemed I had to play it off to not seem strange.<p>

"You-wait-what?" I spluttered, my farce seeming to work as the doctors looked at me with soft expressions.

"You're pregnant," he repeated.

I glanced at Kiryu who looked like he was in heaven. I swallowed, this revelation wasn't good and there wasn't anything I could do about it. And these stupid doctors, they're too good at their job.

My lip quivered and the tears blurred my eyes and to the best of my dramatics, I ran out of the infirmary, crying. Those doctors were far too good at their job but I was far better at acting.

Somehow, I managed to run all the way through the castle, people turning their heads to watch me and I pushed through the front doors as there were no guards standing around, which was strange I might add, and into the wood that surrounded the castle. I took cover in the safety of the trees, the fallen twigs and crunchy leaves entering my thin fabric flats. I stopped after awhile listening to see if anyone followed me but the only thing I heard were the chirping of the birds and the winter wind rustling the trees. I panted and sat down behind a big tree to catch my breath. Knowing my stupid luck, they've already sent out the dogs and they'll find me in no time. I looked around the abyss of trees surrounding me. Everything seemed so peaceful so far away. So relaxing...

_The little boy sat crying in the carriage, two men holding and shushing him._

_"I want to go home!" He cried, tears falling largely out of his eyes._

_"You are going home..." The gray haired man to the left of him whispered._

_"Please take me back to him. I don't want to leave.."_

_"My prince, please, stop crying," the man's brother coaxed softly._

_Suddenly the carriage stopped and the two men looked up. "What's wrong? Why are we stopped?"_

_There was a scream and the gray haired man told his brother to stay with the young prince. The man exited the carriage, and the young prince stopped his crying for a moment to look up at his surroundings. There were trees, the shadows of the leaves giving it an ominous looming darkness. He shivered as the silence took over. When the other man heard nothing from his brother in the next minutes, he poked his head out of the carriage, only a moment to see his brother's still corpse before an arrow was shot through his neck._

_The young prince screamed out as blood splashed all over his face and he stared at his guardian's body hanging out of the carriage. The bloody body was pulled out of the carriage and he stared wide eyed as a small person came into his view and reached for him. The young prince flinched away and the small person grinned wide. _

_"I'll love you always..."_

I woke up startled, my head pounding. I tried to focus but my head was spinning. I took in deep breaths to try and get my heart to stop beating so fast but it only got faster. What was that? I couldn't remember what I had seen. There were noises coming toward me but my brain wasn't reacting fast enough and wouldn't let me move my body. That's when I noted the fact that the air around me was freezing and foggy giving the eerieness of my dream.

Despite the cold around me, I felt myself falling back under the surface, drowning my consciousness and lulling me back to sleep.

"...ot dead...minor hypother...hould be fine...just let him rest..."

I'll love you always...

I woke up in cold sweat, a shiver running down my spine. My arms were freezing and I couldn't move them to rub them. I blinked a few times and realized I was swaddled in blankets.

I wiggled around trying to loosen them up so I wasn't suffocating but all I managed was getting myself caught under the blankets and truly suffocating. I yelled out and I thought, I'm waking up to die...

And then the light burst in my eyes.

I cried out and closed them as the blankets were ripped from my body.

"Are you alright?" I peeked at Kiryu who was staring at me with worry.

"I'm fine..." I murmured.

He helped me sit up before sitting down in a chair next to me. "I was scared you know."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say at the moment.

"When you ran I didn't expect you to run outside, so I let you go and sort things out for yourself. It really is scary to have my guards tell me that they think there's an intruder in the castle because all of the ones that are meant to be guarding the door decided they wanted to go on break for 5 minutes and they come back to find the doors wide open."

I shivered and pulled the blankets closer to myself.

"Your lips were blue when we finally found you after the night fell. You were shivering and oh it terrified me." I watched his hands clench and relax, clench and relax, clench and relax. He was seriously debating.

"You want to hit me so much," I murmured. "You haven't ridden yourself of old habits but because I'm carrying your child, you just don't want to hurt it."

"What you did was foolish." He said simply. "You could've killed an unborn child."

"Because I don't matter. Nothing I do matters here. I can't even run my own kingdom because I have people breathing down my neck."

"That's not true."

"It is true and you know it. I know the truth, I'm only important for the safety of this kingdom because you plan to sacrifice me to that person anyway."

"How do you-"

"There are many things that I don't know about but I have my ways of getting information. Maybe it would've been better if I had died."

What was I saying? It was stupid of me to run like I had and risk the life of my child but it was more stupid of me to not run to Neo Domino like I didn't have in my mind to do.

"You silly boy. It seems that your time in Neo Domino has made you stupid. I'll come back when you can think right." He stood left me to ponder on my thoughts.

I was released from the infirmary a few days later but Kiryu wasn't there to escort me so I decided to go wandering the castle, my thoughts wandering with me.

I wondered why sacrificing someone to such an evil person was okay. I didn't want to give up my life for these people. For my children, yes, for Jack, yes, but for Old Domino, even though it was my father's kingdom, I just don't love it as I love Neo Domino. Why, I wondered. Why couldn't things be happy and at peace? Why do these people allow this person to hover fear over their heads?

I sighed and looked around. It seemed I'd gotten myself lost. I turned to walk back the other way when a strange lone door caught my eye. I looked behind and I realized that there was nothing in this hall but walls. What was this door doing here?

I went to it, the dark decaying wood was shut tightly but that only furthered my curiosity. I pulled it open, the metal holding it to the wall screeching in discomfort which meant that this door hadn't been opened in sometime.

The first step was like a pull into something I couldn't control. I felt a strange tugging on my heart and I followed it all the way down the stairs into a cavern lit by torches. I looked around and took note of the strange symbols and drawings on the walls. I stepped farther into the cavern when I found a door with the same strange symbols on it.

I pushed it open and a strange light glowed in the center of the room. I felt drawn to it and walked toward it but a sudden laugh stopped me in my tracks.

"Ah, the little stray has made its way here." I turned around and a man covered by a cloak stepped from the shadows.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Who I am doesn't matter. All you should know is that you should not know."

"What do you mean?"

"Go home little one. Take yourself back to the surface."

"But the light..." I turned back to look at it, its eerie dimness so attracting.

"You'll be sucked into the void and I'm sure you don't want that."

"Void?"

"The light will show you the truth. You are the heart but you have holes in your heart. To become complete, you must regain what you have lost. Would you take the chance of being destroyed? Of being sucked into the void?"

"If it would save the life of my love and my children, I would do anything."

"You would give yourself up for the sake of love? Hmm...fine. I'll show you the truth but the pain you'll relive will be very real. You won't like the out come and when the truth presents itself, you will rethink doing anything for the one you love."

He raised his hand to me and I closed my eyes. To be complete again, that was my goal, to be complete again...

Yuusei... Yuusei... Yuusei...

Whatever you see Yuusei...don't look...don't scream...don't move...

I felt a hand on my forehead and I opened my eyes. I felt like I was blinded, the hand running through my hair softly. The light started coming back to me and I looked toward Kiryu who was stroking my hair.

"You idiot." He whispered.

"Wha-?" I wasn't sure what he meant.

"Only you would go into a corridor without windows and only you would go into a door that even remotely seemed strangely odd."

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You went into the forbidden chamber!"

"Oh." How was I supposed to know it was forbidden?

"Anyway, at least you came out unharmed. Hopefully there were no adverse effects."

"The man down there in the cloak told me he would show me the truth."

"What? What else did he say?"

"He said that the light would show me the truth but I didn't understand. And then he said that I would be sucked into the void."

"The void?"

I nodded and he sighed. "Like I said. Hopefully there will be no adverse effects."

He touched my cheek and I flinched.

"I'm sorry," I replied quickly,"I thought you were going to-" I stopped myself before I angered him further. He hadn't laid a hand on me since he found out about the pregnancy but I couldn't help but to be afraid.

"I have a few things I still have to take care but please, keep yourself out of trouble by staying here. Nothing can go wrong in that."

I pouted and he patted my head. "Don't treat me like a child."

"Then don't act like one."

He left the room and I called out Martha when I knew he wasn't coming back.

"What is it dearie?" She asked.

"I want my husband." I replied softly.

"I know, but I have no way of contacting him, I don't like the fact but it's true."

"How am I?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I fell and harmed my child when I came from the cavern.

The blue light in the room brighten before dimming again. "You should be fine. I'm worried about your future health though."

"What do you mean?"

"Your foetus will remain safe but what that man said was true, the truth will be made clear to you and you won't like that outcome but you must trust in your love, if you don't, you will be destroyed. You will go through immense pain in the future days but that's all." She looked me straight in my eyes. "Please heed my words when I tell you don't lose faith."

I nodded in understanding, never truly knowing what she meant until I felt the true pain blossom in my heart like a wildfire a few days later.

* * *

><p>HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!<p>

Here's my gift to all of you.

I'm sorry it's been so long but I have a whole string of ideas I'm working on and all that. So be happy, be merry and be in love.

If you guys don't mind, I want to hear about your Valentine stories. Tell what happened to you today, whether it's as innocent as innocent gets or if it's debauchery lol I want those naughty stories too, they give me ideas and we like ideas, ideas mean more stories.

Either way, have a great night and see you soon.

PS. Things are getting hot and frisky in TCS. Be prepared for the next chapter, you're going to love it.


	12. Interlude of the Start

Twisted Cinderella Story  
>Interlude of the Start<p>

* * *

><p>"Wise mage."<p>

The cloaked man lifted his head slightly to acknowledge his guest.

"You have caused me some troubles."

The man smirked. "I take it the little kitten has begun his metamorphosis."

"Yes. The doctors have deemed him comatose. He will not wake until the entirety of his memories had returned."

"Then the fun begins. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"I wanted them to return on their own. Returning them this way will do nothing."

"I see." The cloaked man laughed. "If the memories locked in his heart where to return as a dream, he could be seriously harmed. His body would go into shock and then the possibility of death." He paused. "Tell your master not to send you to me again, he has nothing to worry about. I suppose you could say I'm not all bad because letting his memories return naturally would hurt him far worse than my methods. Leave pet, and don't come to me again."

"Of course."

"The Pure Heart is born!"

"The Pure Heart is born!"

"The Pure Heart is born!"

All was well in the four kingdoms. Once the news got out that the kingdom of Old Domino's queen had given birth to the Pure Heart, joy revolved.

But the joy was extremely short lived when it was heard that the queen had died soon after hearing her child's first cries. The skies had gone dark for days and the King was locked away with his son in the castle for awhile.

Soon after, he held a kingdom wide meeting claiming that he would remarry with the infamous Aki Izayoi Atlus and relocate to create an alliance between Neo Domino and Old Domino, leaving the Kyousuke family in charge of the throne until his son was old enough to take over if he so chose to.

The wedding was small and only held a small amount of people, completely unlike a normal royal wedding.

Hakase Fudo had been heartbroken and the marriage would have helped him move on. At least that's what his subjects thought.

The windows on the outside of the manor only showed a façade of what really happened behind the walls of the small manor on the edge of Neo Domino.

"Daddy! Daddy look at me!" Little four-year-old Yuusei Fudo attempted to twirl around in a dress eight times his size.

"Yes yes, I see you, my wonderful princess."

Yuusei stopped twirling and smiled at his Daddy. "Daddy, will I make a good princess?"

"Yes Yuu, you'll make a wonderful princess. There will be many people wanting to have you but I will only give you to the one."

"Who is the one Daddy?"

"The one who captures your heart. Love is a powerful thing Yuu, only a deep true love can be shared between two people."

"Like Mommy and Daddy?"

Hakase paused for a moment and smiled lifting his son onto his lap. "Yes, like Mommy and Daddy."

Yuusei snuggled into his father's chest. "Daddy, do you love stepmother like Mommy?"

"The love your stepmother and I share is very different than you realize. You'll never understand my love, because this love is not possible."

"What love is it?" The boy asked.

"It is a love based on mutual hate. I hope that you will never have to experience this type of love."

"Daddy, can we go to the town show? I want to see all the beautiful ladies in the dresses." Yuusei asked his father, as he worked in the study.

"I can't go Yuu, not today."

"But today is the last day!"

Hakase looked to his son and with those pleading, teary eyes staring back at him he couldn't say no. "You can go but Aki will have to go with you."

Yuusei winced when he heard his stepmother's name. "Does that mean Carly and Sheri will have to go too?"

"Unfortunately." He heard his father mutter. "Yes, Yuu."

Hakase nudged for a servant passing by and they entered the study. "Please go and inform Lady Aki I require her presence."

"Of course." The servant bowed and left the room.

"Daddy, I don't want stepmother to take me. She and her demon spawns are terrible to me."

"That is a mean thing to say about your sisters."

"They're mean to me!" Yuusei cried. "They push me around and stepmother is no better. She hits me sometimes and doesn't reprimand her daughters when they do."

Hakase frowned and ushered Yuusei to come to him. "Where does she hit you my love?"

"On my face rarely, my hands and my legs and butt."

Hakase lifted his son's shorts and there was a yellowing bruise on his upper thigh. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"She told me not to tell you. She said you would be angry at me for being such a bad child for deserving to be hit so many times. I don't want you angry at me Daddy, I want to be a good child so you won't like my sisters more than me." Tears fell down Yuu's face.

"I'm not mad at you my love, I won't love anyone more than you, you are my heart and soul."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

A shout and some commotion was heard down the hall and Aki stormed into the study a few moments afterward. "Yes, my dear?"

She gave a dirty look to the boy sitting on his lap but smiled anyway. "Aki, you are going to take Yuusei to the town show today. I can't make it so you can take him for me."

"But-" She attempted to protest but he shut her down with a look. "Alright, I'll get the girls ready."

She left the room then and Hakase kissed his son. "Go on and get ready, I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay Daddy!" Yuusei jumped and ran to his room to get ready.

"Hurry up!" Aki yelled. "Boy, you are slow."

She resisted hitting Yuusei as he struggled getting into the carriage. The driver took off when he finally managed to get inside and the ride was no more than awkward. He had never been truly alone with his stepmother and stepsisters as he always ran to his father when something went wrong. Now he had no choice but to withstand any abuse.

It took ten minutes of staring out of the window and Carly's complaints of how it was his fault that she was taken away from what she was doing because he wanted to go to the stupid town show.

When they arrived, he took no time to jump out of the carriage and tried to escape to the town but Aki caught him first. "Don't think about it boy. If I have to watch you you're not going anywhere."

She held a death grip to his wrist and he tried not to pout as Carly and Sheri were allowed to go run off to find friends with a bag of gold to share.

She half dragged him to the street were she stood stiffly keeping a vice grip on his arm. He tried not to move lest her grip tighten.

This was terrible. He couldn't see the ladies waltzing down the street in their dresses and the urge to cry was becoming hard to resist.

Just when things couldn't be any worse, Aki squealed and ran to go to a friend she saw and dragged Yuusei along with her.

While they talked, the conversation became animated and Aki began waving her hands around. Yuusei took the chance to escape and ran off into the crowd of people.

He stopped to catch his breath when he was sure he was far away from her. He looked around and tried to push his way through to the street so that he could see the women going down it and managed but was immediately pulled back by his hair. He cried out as his butt hit the floor and looked up at his attackers.

"Hello Yuuseless." Carly sneered at him.

He attempted to get up and ran but Carly tripped him. She reached down into his pocket and pulled out the packet of gold his father gave him. "I could use this."

"Give it back!" He yelled.

She slapped him and then put her foot in his face. "Don't speak to me like that. I'm not the one on the ground anyway."

She walked away then, hooking her arm around her sister's and skipping away.

Yuusei buried his face in his arms and brought his knees to his chest. Why was she so mean to him? He had done nothing wrong. He didn't know how long he sat in the middle of the walkway but every adult ignored him.

"Ne, are you alright?"

Yuusei looked up slowly to see a boy staring at him with curiosity, his eyes particularly striking but Yuusei didn't pay attention.

When the boy saw the tears, he automatically asked, "what's wrong? You shouldn't be crying on a wonderful day like this."

Yuusei only put his head back down, the cheerfulness of this boy dampening his mood more. His shoulders shook again as another flood of tears came but then he felt small, strong arms wrap around his tiny form.

He looked up again at the boy that was now hugging him. "You give me this feeling," the boy whispered, "I'll be your friend and I'll protect you."

The boy, which Yuusei realized was blonde, wiped the tears and dirt smudges from his face and gave him a bright smile.

"Can I be your friend?"

Yuusei nodded slowly and the blonde boy held out a hand. "Come on then!"

Yuusei grabbed his "new friend's" hand and went as he pulled him. They walked along the pathway to the side of a store where an opening stood. The blonde pulled Yuusei into the cavern lit with candles and sat him on a fluffy cushion.

"My dad said I could go here whenever I felt bored at a town show. You're the only person I've ever shown so you truly are my friend."

Yuusei stared at the boy and reached out to touch his face. "You're a pretty person. I like your eyes." Despite the dimness, the candlelight made the blonde's eyes glow bright. "I've never seen eyes like yours."

"My mom gave them to me." He said softly. "But you are beautiful. More than me."

Yuusei blushed and smiled. "I'm Yuusei."

"My name is Jack." The blonde said. "So why were you crying earlier?"

"My stepmother is very mean to me and my stepsisters are worse. Well not Sheri but Carly pulled my hair, stoleded the gold my Daddy gave me and kicked me in the face. I don't know how to get back home."

"You can stay with me until your Daddy finds you!"

"Really?" Jack nodded his head and Yuusei grinned.

"How old are you Yuu-chan?"

"I'm four. How old are you?"

"I'm seven. I'll be eight in two weeks."

"I just turned four." Yuusei replied. "But I can't protect myself from a girl."

"How old are your stepsisiters?"

"Carly is six and Sheri is seven." Yuusei evaluated the look on Jack face and he blurted. "You don't like them, do you?"

"No Yuu, I don't like them. I don't want to know them at all. I like you more than anyone." That was nice to hear.

They spent a few hours in the cavern sitting and playing, talking while Jack correct Yuusei on any mispronounced words.

"Jack!" A voice called out from the outside. "Are you in here?"

Yuusei pushed back against the wall and held onto Jack. "Who is that?"

"Don't worry. It's only my dad." He turned. "I'm here father."

"Come then, we're going home."

Jack crawled out of the haven and reached his hand back in for his friend.

Yuusei grabbed his hand as his dad asked what he was doing. Yuusei crawled out as well and Jack's father startled. "Why hello, who are you?"

"He's my new friend father. He's lost. Can he come with us?"

"We can't bring everyone back to the castle Jack. And his parents are probably looking for him."

"Umm, sir I don't know how to get home. I don't even know where my house is." Yuusei replied softly.

"Where are your parents?" Jack's father inquired.

"My Daddy is at home working hard and my stepmother abandoned me. My stepsister beat me up and left me where Jack found me. My stepmother is not looking for me."

"Well with a story like that, I suppose I can't refuse."

Jack pulled Yuusei along into the carriage that took them back to the castle.

"This is my room!" Jack exclaimed as they settled. "Father says when I become thirteen I'll get a room bigger than this and when I'm eighteen and of age I'll have my own wing of the castle for me and the person I'm going to marry."

It had been an immediate shock for Yuusei when he learned that he was in the presence of the King and Crown Prince of Neo Domino. After a few reassurances and hugs, he was told he didn't have to bow and he didn't have to address Jack formally as everyone else did.

"Ne, Jack am I really your friend?"

"Of course! I wouldn't lie about something like that. You really are my friend."

"I'm glad."

They played together, putting together puzzles, throwing balls and stuffed animals, and by the time the King had come back to call them for dinner, the room was in shambles, the boys rolling around together on the floor.

"Come on boys. It's time to eat dinner. The maid needs to come an straighten up now."

"All right father."

The boys followed the king down to the dining hall where dinner was served with the rest of the nobles. "Come Yuusei, we have a chair for you at our table with another special guest. The king led them through the dining hall we're the royal table was and there sat, surprisingly, Hakase Fudo.

"Daddy!" Yuusei ran and hugged his dad, tears falling heavily.

"Oh, my love, it's alright. I'm sure Jack and Jonathan took good care of you. You had fun didn't you?"

"I had a lot of fun! Jack and the king were very kind to me."

"Well go on and sit with your new friend so that you can eat dinner."

"Alright Daddy."

Jack and Yuusei had their conversation started as food was served and the king smirked at his guest. "I haven't seen you in years Hakase, not since your bundle of joy was born."

"I know. I apologize that I haven't kept in touch."

"Aki Izayoi, out of all people why did you pick her?"

"I wanted to keep the bond between our families."

"You bonded my sister, our bond was already set in stone then. This little miracle finalized it. Marrying Aki wouldn't do anything for you then."

"Aki is your sister is she not?"

"Blood related yes, in family no. She has become a disgrace to us. I wish I could have warned you beforehand. I suppose it's no matter if you love her."

"I do not love my wife. Not as I love Alaina. My heart will always belong with her."

"Why are you with her?"

Hakase leaned forward his voice very quiet. "That person is on the move, assembling an army. Aki is his spy and she's been ordered to watch my son. I knew so I married her to find that person's weaknesses. It was a price I had to pay in order to guarantee the safety of my child."

"Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

"I do. But it's the only to stop that person. If I use my seal right, Yuusei can stop that person."

"Your seal? Hakase are you planning to-"

"Please brother, I need a favor. Now is not the time to speak of this. I will discuss it with you when the time comes. Until then, I would like to discuss a separate matter with you." He said glancing at his son and his new friend.

"Come my love, it's time to go."

"Please Daddy! I don't want to!" The blue eyed boy cried, grasping onto Jack with desperation.

"You can come to see Jack again. The king and myself will set a playdate for the two of you. I promise."

"Promise?"

"I do."

"Tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow." Hakase looked to the king and replied. "The day after. Is that alright with you?"

"It's fine with me." The king confirmed.

"But..." Yuusei looked at Jack, his lip trembling.

"Yuu, I brought Midnight. She'll be sad because she was so excited to see you. I guess I'll tell her you didn't want to see her."

Jack intervened. "The day after tomorrow Yuu, I promise."

Yuusei nodded and let go of his friend, kissing his cheek before running to grab his dad's large hand. "Goodbye!" He called. The castle doors closing behind them.

Jack looked at his dad and back to the doors. "Father, I'm going to make him my wife. The day I'm allowed to, ten years and two weeks from today, I'm going to make him my wife."

"Is that so? Well Jack, if you truly love him, I expect you to wait for him."

"Mother!"

Yuusei was awakened by his stepsister's shouting and roused from his sheets. He went and brushed his teeth, left his hair for his dad to do, and changed his clothes. He was more than excited, but did not show it. Today was Jack's eighth birthday and the entire family was asked to come. It seemed that Carly was too excited for the news and couldn't decide on a dress to wear.

He went to go search for his father, who he found in his study. "Daddy." He called and when Hakase glanced at him, he held a hand to his hair and held up a brush.

Hakase smiled and waved to his son. "Come on then." Yuusei sat on his father's lap and Hakase began brushing through his hair.

"Yuu, are you excited?"

"It's Jack's birthday. I'm very excited. He says he has something for me."

"Something for you on his own birthday. Isn't that something else."

Yuusei smiled as his father finished with his hair and they went to breakfast together.

"Ne, Daddy. Do you think my stepsisters, mainly Carly, will be upset to know that I've already met Jack?"

"Maybe, but she can't be upset over something she never knew." Hakase winked, "but you wouldn't dare use that against her, would you Yuusei?"

Yuusei smiled innocently. "Me? No never."

Breakfast went by quickly as Carly demanded they leave as soon as possible.

They piled into the carriage and to the castle they went. The village waved as they went, the prestige of them shown just by the gold on the reigns of the horse.

They arrived at the castle and they were immediately met by an escort. Hakase flashed the invitation and the escort gulped at the name Fudo written clearly at the top. He nodded and led them to the ballroom where the party was being held.

The doors opened and they stepped into the ballroom, Hakase settling his hand on Aki's back out of courtesy and appearance. Yuusei walked down next to his father, people staring at him and whispering. He clutched his father's pant leg and his cheeks flaring red. His father was immediately gathered by people, business and politics the subject to pop up. Aki left to chat up ladies about the new gossip. Carly dragged Sheri along to talk to other noble's daughters and try and find the prince through the crowd.

"Daddy?" Hakase paused his conversation.

"What's up my love?"

"I'm going to look for Jack. Can I?"

"Yes, but you be careful. Don't leave the room and don't go with anyone."

"Okay Daddy."

Yuusei wandered off then. The ballroom was a huge place so he felt it would take him a while to find his friend. Not particularly. There was a loud commotion and he went toward it. He regretted it immediately as there were a crowd of girls yelling like banshees. He tried to walk away but a hand grasped the collar of his shirt. He turned slowly, fearing the worst but when he saw the blond hair and the soft violet eyes, he grinned.

Jack put a finger to his lips and pulled Yuusei away toward the ballroom doors. He asked the guards to open the doors and they obliged after a bit of reluctance.

"You saved me back there." Jack sighed when they reached the garden. "Those girls attacked me and I thought I was going to die. They stopped to look at you and I was able to sneak away. Thank you."

"I don't think I did anything special, I'm glad you didn't die though." Yuusei laughed.

Jack took the time to show Yuusei around the gardens, showing him the different exotic plants and flowers.

"Here." Yuusei blushed as he handed a small wrapped box to Jack. "Happy birthday Jack."

Jack whispered a thank you before gently opening the gift, his eyes widening at the beautiful platinum cross on a silver star. His heart thumped as he looked back at his friend who was blushing in embarrassment, never once looking to see his reaction.

Jack pulled his friend into a hug and held him as tight as he could. Despite their multiple play dates for the past two weeks he felt as though he hadn't seen his friend in years. He felt like a new person was before his eyes.

"Yuusei, I love you, so much. I want you to be mine and when I'm able, I'll make you my wife. And you'll be mine forever. I'll marry you, so here's my premature proposal."

Yuusei blushed harder, he was just four but even he knew what those words meant. He hugged his friend as well and said softly, "you'll really love me forever?"

Jack nodded and Yuusei sighed in happiness, "I'll be your wife, when the time comes."

Jack grinned to himself and that's when he knew, yeah he is the one.

Months had passed since Jack's birthday and he and Yuusei had been plotting together, Jonathan usually found them holed up in the lounge with parchment or in Jack's room with colorful drawings. He never bothered to interrupt them but he was thinking maybe he should have when Jack came to him and Hakase wearing one of his formal suits. "Father, can I have a word with you? You as well, Fudo-san."

Jack led Hakase to a corridor and asked him to stay there, while he led his father to an alter in the hall. He had his father stand in the middle of the alter and grinned. "Yuusei asked me if you would be the one to marry us."

Jonathan's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "You want me to marry you?" He sent a look to Hakase who had an equally shocked look. He felt a wave of happiness then nodded. "Alright Jack, I'll do that for you but you don't ask me for his hand, you ask his father." Jack grinned wide and ran to Hakase.

He asked with politeness and for that Hakase smiled and nodded. Jack went back and waited at the alter and cued the pianist to begin playing. He started Canon in D and Yuusei appeared in his mother's white dress and stood beside his father.

Hakase held his hand and Yuusei grabbed it as they walked down the aisle. "You're so big, getting married and I'm glad I'm here to see it."

Yuusei smiled at his dad and Hakase released him at the alter and he faced Jack when he reached the top of the three stairs.

"Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the bonding of these two wonderful children, Jack and Yuusei, in a ceremony of holy matrimony."

He proceeded with the normality of a regular commoners' wedding instead of the ritual royals' wedding.

He and Hakase did not expect the boys to actually kiss but Jack did take Yuusei's first kiss at four years old and despite it, both men clapped for the two. It was a happy day. They had a nice picnic and cake to celebrate before Yuusei and Hakase had to return home.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Hakase asked as he put pajamas on Yuusei.

"I loved it daddy. I love Jack. Does it make me a princess now?"

"It makes you whatever you want to be. But remember, your sisters won't want anything like that spread in their face. You won't use that against them, will you Yuusei?"

"Me?" Yuusei yawned, "no never?"

"Good boy," Hakase tucked his son into bed and kissed his forehead. "Have the sweetest dreams."

"How does it feel Yuusei, aren't you happy to be five now?"

"Yeah," Yuusei replied nonchalantly. In actuality, he was very upset that his love couldn't make it to his fifth birthday party because of high fever.

He didn't want to seem ungrateful and not enjoy the party so he tried to have the most fun and as soon as all the guests had gone, he asked his father if he could go to see Jack.

"But you have a guest still." Hakase replied.

There was a red headed boy behind his father. His hair spikey and straight into the air.

"Who are you?" Yuusei asked spitefully.

"My name is Crow. It's nice to meet you."

Yuusei evaluated Crow with his eyes and shrugged. "Can he come too?"

"I suppose."

"Jack!" Yuusei hugged his love and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your party but happy birthday." He gave Yuusei a wrapped present and smiled. "I think you'll like it."

Yuusei opened the gift and inside was an engraved cartouche with the words "yours forever" inscribed in the center.

"I love you." Yuusei whispered leaning down.

"I love you too. But you'll get sick."

"I don't care." Yuusei kissed his love's lips, no hesitation and no regret.

They spent more time together before Hakase entered the room.

"Come Yuusei, you guest is waiting."

"Yes father." He kissed Jack again and smiled. "I'm going now. You get better."

"Goodbye, my love."

During the ride home, Yuusei ignored everyone like he usually did until they got home in which he went into his room and closed the door. His stepsisters were already asleep so he didn't have to worry about them ruining his night anymore.

He was sad and just because his birthday was almost over, life had to make it worse. There was a timid knock at his door.

He didn't answer and the door opened. Yuusei looked at his guest and frowned. "What do you want?"

Crow stayed in the threshold and kept a neutral look. "I think that it's too happy of a day for you to be crying." Yuusei wiped the tears from his face. "And I think that being able to see the prince is also a nice thing. Good night."

Crow began walking away and Yuusei called out to him. When he came back, he smiled. "Thank you...for cheering me up."

Crow smiled wide and ran down the hall back to his room.

He sat there for a few minutes before his father entered the room with a basin.

"Hello Daddy." He greeted softly.

Hakase smiled, "you have a wonderful friend Yuusei. You will try to be his friend for the duration of his stay?"

"I'll try."

"Good boy."

By the end of the week, Yuusei was happy when Crow had to go home. His family was a noble family like his and he had only stayed for the week because his family was preparing for a new baby.

The baby was born and Crow could finally go home.

"I'm glad you're leaving." Yuusei told him while they were down at the lake behind his house. "You haven't allowed me to see Jack and when you're gone I get to see him again."

"I'm sorry." Crow said softly, "I didn't realize, you hate me."

"I do! I don't like you!" He stood up straight and then the ice caused him to slipped and fall right into the ice covered lake.

He could hear screaming and shouting but the cold made him numb. He reached up but his body was frozen and wouldn't move for him. He was sinking to the bottom, his air not helping. He opened his eyes and saw red before closing them once more.

He woke with a jolt and sat up. He was covered in blankets, his body shivering with every movement. His father walked into the room at the perfect time then and gave him a hug.

"You scared me," Hakase said, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Yuusei nodded sleepily, "'M sorry."

Yuusei slept for the most of the night and then next day only waking when his father told him Crow was leaving and Yuusei went back to sleep.

He woke up again and he saw blond. "Jack?" He called, his voice rough.

"Yuusei!" He was hugged and kissed and the you've smiled.

"How are you love?"

"You scared me. Sleeping all of that time. I heard the red haired boy saved your life by jumping in after you. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Are you better?" Yuusei croaked out.

"I'm fine, but now it's time for you to get better."

Yuusei nodded and closed his eyes, his thoughts on Crow whom he'd been mean to the entire time. He's have to ask if he could come back.

"Yuusei, Crow lives in the kingdom of Old Domino, his father is an earl there. It will be hard for him to come back anytime soon."

Yuusei had recovered from his fall, into the lake and he stared at his father.

"Daddy, why are we different?"

"What do you mean my love?"

"Crow doesn't feel weird to me, Stepmother and Carly and Sheri, they're weird."

"Well you see, the way the people of the Kingdoms are separated is by their auras. We are from the Kingdom of Old Domino so the aura we have is similar to Crow since he if from there too. Your stepmother and stepsisters are from Neo Domino so their aura is strange to us."

"But Jack doesn't feel weird."

"Royals have the same type of aura despite being from different Kingdoms, our auras are still different though."

"Are we royal daddy?"

"Yes we are, but I have given up the throne. You are free to take it when you are of age."

"Can I still see Jack?"

Hakase shook his head, "no, it won't be a high possibility."

Yuusei was silent for awhile, "I don't want it then."

"I didn't think you would."

A whole year had passed before Yuusei was able to see Crow again.

Yuusei was six years old, nothing truly happening for his fifth year. His sisters got a cat that he wasn't allowed to touch, ever, but it was trampled on accident by his father's horse.

Yuusei and Jack had gotten closer and were nearly inseparable.

"It's so great to see you again," Yuusei said, hugging his friend,"thank you for being my friend and saving my life."

"It's fine." Crow replied. "I have a new brother, he has red hair like me and it's curly."

"I want to see him one day."

Crow nodded. "I'm staying for the week again. Let's do fun things this time."

They went horseback riding, they traveled to the town, annoyed his stepsisters, visited Jack, got a tour of the castle, bought gifts, had a feast, and had fun late nights every night. By Friday, Yuusei was happy with the time spent and with two days left before Crow had to go home, they didn't know what to do.

They laid around Yuusei's room on Saturday when Yuusei suggested they find something to do.

"How about we put a rat in Carly's room?" Crow said.

Yuusei nodded in agreement and off they went to find a rat. It was springtime so rats weren't hard to find and when they found a big one they snuck into Carly's room and dropped the rat before running.

"Now we just wait."

No sooner than five minutes did a loud scream go through the manor.

They laughed so hard at Carly's screaming about a rat in her room and crying to her mother.

Hakase came into the room and sighed, "did you boys have something to do with this?"

"No, of course not," Yuusei giggled.

Hakase smiled softly, "behave."

"Yes sir."

Sunday came and Crow had to go home.

"I'll miss you," Yuusei said hugging Crow.

"I'll miss you too." Crow replied.

Yuusei waved as the carriage rode away and sighed. Back to boring reality.

"Jack will we be together forever?" He and Jack were laying on a blanket out in the garden and staring at the clouds. It was a week before Jack's ninth birthday and they were spending more time together.

"We will, I'll make sure of it and protect you from the things you fear."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Things had begun changing when Yuusei turned seven. Stepmother had begun hitting him more and even allowed his stepsisters to be mean more. It was getting worse in Yuusei's eyes.

"Yuusei darling," the little raven haired boy looked up at the red headed woman and grinned, the little gap showing from his lost baby tooth.

"Good morning, stepmother! Are you well today?"

"Ah yes, I am very well. What are you doing?"

"Father gave me a hard puzzle to do and told me I was a smart boy and if I could finish it before suppertime I would get a piece of swiss chocolate afterward." He grabbed another piece and placed it in the puzzle.

"How long have you been at this?"

"Since this morning. I believe it was seven."

"You've been up that long?"

"Yes stepmother."

"Mother!" Carly and Sheri ran into the room.

"Mother!" Carly wailed dramatically, "Sheri hit me!"

"Sheri!"

"She stole my dollie and pushed me away when I tried to get it back so I struck her." Sheri replied casually.

"What have I told you about hitting?" Aki turned her attention back to Carly, "dear you need to calm down. How about you help Yuusei with his puzzle?"

"No!" Yuusei said, "Father says I have to do it by myself!"

"But Yuusei, you'll get done faster if you have help."

"I don't want help!" Yuusei hissed before turning back to his puzzle.

"You insolent little brat!" Aki inhaled sharply to prevent herself from hitting him, "go to your room. It seems to be time for your nap."

"No! Then I'll never get done on time! I'll go when I'm finished."

Aki grabbed Yuusei roughly and smacked his upper thigh very hard four times. "I said go to your room! Now!"

Yuusei cried, tears streaming heavily down his cheeks as he walked away and ran as he saw Carly kick his half completed puzzle, pieces scattering once more. He bumped into his father but didn't stop or apologize. He ran into his room and locked the door before jumping on his bed and burying his face into his pillow.

He didn't like that he couldn't ever do anything to benefit himself but had to share with his mean sisters. All he wanted to do was show his father that he was smart but he couldn't do that. He cried harder at that and suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned and slapped the hand away before he realized his actions. He saw his father's calm face through his tears and curled up. "I'm so sorry father!"

Hakase Fudo looked at his son in sadness before sitting down and pulling Yuusei to sit on his lap. "Come now Yuusei, don't cry." He wiped away his son's tears and sighed. "You did so well, I'm so proud of you."

"But I didn't finish," Yuusei sniffled, "I wanted to show you I could do it."

"I knew you could do it though. That's why I gave it to you. I love you Yuusei, if you tell me you can do it then I will always believe you. You never have to go out of your way to prove anything to me."

Yuusei smiled at his father, "thank you father."

"Now in reward for finishing more than half the puzzle, I present you a piece of Swiss Chocolate." Yuusei squealed happily as his father unwrapped the little ball of chocolate and popped it in Yuusei's mouth.

Yuusei smiled widely and his eyes brightened. "Thank you! I love you!"

"I know my love, I know."

Hakase knew bad things were going to happen soon as Aki was talking to that person more. He needed to protect his son and soon.

Aki was reprimanded for hitting his son and that night when everyone was asleep, Hakase went into his son's room and cast his seal. His seal would protect Yuusei and hurt anyone that hurt him tenfold. It was the best way to protect him from the impending danger.

Ne, Yuusei I want to try something." Jack smiled.

"Okay," Yuusei agreed.

Jack spun Yuusei around and whispered a name that Yuusei couldn't hear. In that instant, a dark cloud appeared and a figure appear dressed in white, skin pale, and face only known by the deep red eyes.

"My dearest, Yuusei." The figure grinned wide, "you're finally mine."

Yuusei screamed and Jack was frozen in astonishment and fear. He watched as the figure picked up his love before he shouted.

Jonathan came rushing into the room then and froze at seeing that person in the room.

The darkness was cutting into Yuusei's skin, blood dripping from open wounds and all Yuusei did was scream for his love to save him.

"Please!" Yuusei screamed in pain, "save me Jack! Save me!"

Jack stood frozen and Yuusei knew then Jack wasn't going to save him.

"Is this the one you love? He summoned me, he sold you out to me, he hates you." That person said. More blood. "He doesn't care if you live. If you die."

"No!" Yuusei struggled to get away and that person took his arm and snapped it.

Jonathan wasn't sure what to do. He knew he couldn't do anything stupid while that person had Yuusei.

Yuusei smacked that person and a bright light expanded and that person let Yuusei go as his wounded body couldn't handle the light.

Yuusei's bloody form, his arm broken and to an off angle laid at Jack's feet and to Jonathan's horror, a small smile laced his face as he stared at the body of his intended.

"I'll have you Yuusei, you'll be mine forever!" That person exclaimed before disappearing.

Jonathan hurried to Yuusei and picked up his bleeding and broken body. Jack seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. "Father," he whispered.

"No Jack." Jonathan replied. "I can't believe you would do this to him. The one that you love. How could you do such a thing."

"But, I didn't-"

"Don't you dare tell me you didn't know exactly what you were doing. You put his and your own life in danger with this stupidity. You will be punished accordingly later. And you cannot see Yuusei again." Jonathan left the room then and the six words he left behind broke Jack's heart. What had he done?

It had taken six months for Yuusei's arm to heal and he had not seen Jack since then.

The boy was lonely so Hakase decided to take the boy to the Kingdom of Old Domino where he met the Kyousuke family.

"My name is Kiryu Kyousuke, it's nice to meet you."

Yuusei was asked to spend time with Kiryu and get to know him.

"I want to marry you one day." Kiryu told Yuusei while they were playing. "My mother says she will set up our marriage and you can call her mother too."

That dampened Yuusei's mood because it reminded him that the one whom he would actually was supposed to marry when he was of age, he wasn't allowed to see anymore.

When it was time to leave, Kiryu held onto Yuusei exclaiming,"he's mine! He's going to stay with me forever."

Yuusei managed to coax Kiryu to let him go and Hakase and Yuusei went home without an extra passenger.

Yuusei spent the night crying in his room that night.

Yuusei had only been eight for two months when his father woke him up from his slumber at near two in the morning.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" He saw the smoke and the fire and the people outside as his father took him to his study. "Daddy? What's happening? There's a fire outside our house!"

"Yuusei, I need you to stay hidden and whatever you see or hear, don't make a sound."

"Daddy, what's going on? Why are there people outside of the house? I'm scared. Our house is on fire!"

"You have to be strong Yuusei, because one day something good will happen to you." A huge bang hit the door. "Be strong Yuusei."

The door opened and Aki stepped in. "Fudo-san."

"Aki. I married you because I thought I could change the fate of our enmity, and you agreed to it."

"Feh. Your wife was a fool, just as my brother is a fool. I was banished from my family as a traitor and I made it worse by marrying you. You took my kin over me and she bore you that filthy child and died a death she deserved. Then you turn around and marry me to keep the so-called peace between our families. I've been waiting for this moment since then. Where is he?"

"You will not have my son. I will never tell you."

"My men are scouring this house. They will find him and keep him until I get that person to deal with him."

"I will never let you have him. He's protected by my seal. If you kill me, you can find him."

"I can arrange that."

Fudo stood with open arms as Aki struck him through with his own sword. "I never loved you Fudo-san. I've been waiting for this moment, to see you bleeding out at my feet."

"There is a- catch Aki." Fudo coughed out blood. "When I die, Yuusei will be eternally protected by my seal. You nor that person will be able to touch him. He will be erased of this horrible life and he will live on."

"You bastard, you wanted me to kill you."

Fudo smirked and coughed out more blood. "Of course."

Aki glared with hate. "I'll fufill your wish Fudo, and break his soul for having the most stubborn father. Enjoy burning in hell." She severed his head and mutilated his body, throwing his blood and flesh around the room. A sadistic and grin of glee plastered on her face.

"Lady Aki."

Aki turned around and glared at a the person who disrupted her fun. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't expect you to kill him so brutally."

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"I've come for the boy."

"My men can't find him, what makes you can? His father probably already shipped him back to enemy territory."

"He's coming back with me."

"No, I'm giving him to that person so we won't die. When I find him, you'll thank me for saving your life."

"Your senses have become dull Aki, he's been right under your nose the whole time."

The light shined and the terrorized boy had been found.

"I'm taking him with me. You've frightened him."

Jonathan picked up Yuusei and held him close. "Clean up this mess and put out the fire. I need this house preserved." He could mourn over a lost friend another time; right now he was going to protect his friend's son like he was asked to.

Yuusei screamed then, loud and long and with so much distress before he fainted. There was nothing left to do but wait for him to wake.

My eyes opened and I stared up at the blue canopy and sighed. I remember everything. I was complete now. I sat up and put a hand to my stomach which was swollen with my baby and I smiled. I remembered not the best things but I still felt whole again.

The door opened and Kiryu came into the room. "Yuusei! You're awake!"

"I don't feel like it." I replied softly.

Kiryu sat on the bed and hugged me. "It has been three months that you've been asleep. Do you remember everything?"

"Including you." I said.

"What about me?"

"There is someone else I'm meant to be with, I don't love you."

"I've been dreaming about you for the last ten years. You've been the life of my existence."

I got up quickly and stepped away from Kiryu. "Please just leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Please!"

I was shot through with an excruciating pain and doubled over.

"Yuusei?" He stood up cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know! My heart aches!"

"Just calm down and take a deep breath. Your memories are still missing."

"Please!" I cried, running into his arms, a headache beginning,"I don't want this anymore! I don't want it! Take it away."

"I'm sorry." He replied softly, rubbing soothing circles on my shoulders. "You have to get through it."

"I can't, it's so painful, it hurts so much and I want it to stop."

He held me back at arms length and the a strange look crossed his eyes. "Yuusei, what's this?" He placed his hand at my collarbone and then I felt the cold metal on my skin.

"Martha..." I whispered in horror.

"Martha? Yuusei, do you know what this is?"

The pain I was feeling was replaced by fear and I turned in Kiryu's arms. "I'm sorry."

"That's the thing they give to the pure hearts. Only the King of Neo Domino has this. From his late wife."

"Truth is, I'm the princess of Neo Domino. I've been faking it and then I married Jack Atlas who is father to this child."

"So it's not mine?"

"Sadly no."

Nothing else could be said as I fainted right in Kiryu's arms.

Yuusei laid asleep in a room after his father's death, the king never knowing when he would wake.

He was debating on letting Jack see him but in the end he would allow it after Yuusei woke up.

When Yuusei began to stir, Jonathan called Jack to the room he resided in.

Jack you're twelve years old. Old enough to understand that there are things that cannot be explained. I have a surprise for you but you are not to provoke your surprise or ask your surprise any questions about the past. Understand don't you?"

"Yes father." Jack replied monotone.

Jonathan opened the door to the from and Jack's eyes widened when he saw Yuusei.

He was going to call out but Jonathan stopped his son from doing so. Jack was sat at the beside and waited for Yuusei to open his eyes.

"Hello, Yuusei."

Yuusei turned on his side and stared at Jack. He touched Jack's face after awhile and smiled. "Your eyes are pretty."

Jack's heart broke at the unknowing in his love's eyes. The innocence that was there was painful and relieving."

"He doesn't remember anything Jack so be his friend again. Okay?"

"Okay father." Jack replied softly.

Yuusei stayed at the castle for months. Almost to his ninth birthday. He and Jack reacquainted themselves and were soon inseparable once again. Until the unfortunate happened.

The two boys were in the garden and Jack sat in the grass while Yuusei hid behind a tree. Yuusei tiptoed to the other and just as he pounced Jack moved and grinned at his younger friend.

"Nice try."

"How did you know?" Yuusei pouted.

"How could I not? Contrary to your popular belief, you're not as quiet as you think."

"But I didn't make any noise!"

"You breathe too hard. When you get excited your breathing increases and gets louder because you think you've won."

"Wow, how did you know that?"

"You're easy to read."

"Boys!"

The two boys turned at the call and scrambled to get back to the garden entrance.

"Say your goodbyes. This man has come to take you home."

"No, I don't want to go! I want to stay here!" Yuusei exclaimed hiding behind Jack.

"You must go, you aren't safe here."

"No!" The man grabbed the little boy and carried him away from his best friend. "No! Help me! Please! Please help me!"

Jack took action, not planning on ignoring Yuusei's cries do help again. He kicked the man who was carrying Yuusei, who dropped Yuusei and Jack ran with him.

They hid in a corner in the castle and Jack held Yuusei close.

"I don't want them to take me. Don't let them take me Jack."

"I won't let them have you."

Footsteps came and Jack covered Yuusei's mouth.

"Shh, they'll hear us."

They waited and waited and when the footsteps went away they relaxed.

"Gotcha!" A man grabbed Yuusei and ran leaving Jack to scramble out of the crevice he was in.

They hurried to the carriage like a kidnapping and rode away, never looking back to the blonde being held back by his father.

Yuusei cried, the whole time and Godwin frowned. "Why do you cry, my prince?"

"I want to go home."

"You are going home."

There was a shout and the carriage came to a halt.

"I'll check it out." Godwin told his brother.

Godwin left the carriage and when he didn't come back in Rudger poked his head out and in return got an arrow shot straight through his neck.

Yuusei screamed as the body fell from the carriage and a little boy was creeping at the carriage entrance.

"I'll love you forever." Red curly hair. Grey eyes. Orange outfit. Covered in blood.

Yuusei lost consciousness and when he reawakened, he was back at his manor at the edge of Neo Domino. And being forced as a servant in his own house, with no memories.

"So you remember everything now?" Kiryu asked me as I was fully recovered from my months of being comatose.

"Everything."

He smiled and sighed. "We'll I suppose, I'll tell you I'm allowing you to see Jack." He handed me and invitation. "You'll see him in three days."

* * *

><p>I think I like this chapter. I hope you do too. I have the next chapter written already so I'll give it three days before posting it again. Thanks!<p> 


	13. Once Upon Cinderella's Rebirth

Twisted Cinderella Story  
>Once Upon Cinderella's Rebirth<p>

* * *

><p>It had been days. Long, agonizing days. The kingdom was in despair as their young royal was pronounced comatose.<p>

It was a simple day, normal and nice, the sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping, a soft breeze fluttering through the open windows marking the start of spring. All the snow had melted and the new season was full of surprises.

The kingdom had been shocked but accepting of the pregnancy of their prince. A change that could be expected only because of the magic surrounding it. He was a Pure Heart so there was no denial.

Yuusei was sitting at the breakfast table, quiet and not touching his food. Kiryu asked him if he was alright and he didn't respond. After a few moments, he stood and fell out, his body hitting the ground hard.

The entire dining hall panicked and Kiryu reacted first. He checked to see if he was still breathing, which he was, and waved a hand over his body quickly. He knew what was happening.

"Someone run ahead and let the infirmary know I'm bringing the Prince to be looked over." He said, lifting up his fiancée.

The doctors had looked him over and sighed. "His body shut down and we don't know why."

"Thank you doctors."

Kiryu knew why; the new season of spring had been the time when everything had reawakened, including memories.

He visited his master that night, seating himself upon his lap. "My master," he purred softly, "I have news of the angel."

"And what would that be?"

"The Rebirth has begun. The process is in its first hours."

"Good," he tore Kiryu's shirt from his torso and grinned, "shall you keep me company tonight?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

That was four days ago. Things had not changed with Yuusei's condition. Bruno sent the news to Jack and the distraught prince felt so helpless, not being able to see his love.

"Jack, son, if you would just calm down and let me explain."

"Father! My love is in a coma! He may never wake up!"

The king had enough of his son's antics, retracted his hand and slapped his son clean across the face.

Jack stared at his father in shock, "if you would just shut up and listen, I can tell you what's happening."

Jack sat down and sighed. His father smiled and leaned against his desk. "Yuu's memories are coming back. It was always his destiny to regain everything he had forgotten but you know what this means don't you?"

"If he had stayed with me, his memories would have never returned." Jack replied sadly.

"But that's not what we wanted. You're afraid of him hating you Jack. And I can only imagine why."

"I nearly lost him."

"And it was your fault!" The king slammed his hands on the desk. "You sold him out and then suddenly you care?"

Jack winced at the memory. "It was an accident. I had no-"

"Bullshit. Don't you dare tell me that you had no idea what you were doing because you knew and you knew very well that you were doing it." His father pulled at his hair. "Jack, I love you because your my son but I have never wanted to hit you so bad in my life. You nearly destroyed the balance of everything! For what? A game that you thought wouldn't work?"

"I'm sorry." The prince whispered.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You're an adult now, I cannot and I refuse to save you anymore. You better hope and pray that he forgives you for what you've done because if I didn't know how much he loves you, I'd say he's better off staying with Kyousuke in Old Domino. You will have signed your death wish then. All of our death wishes."

Jack stood then, everything he wanted to say nonexistent. He left his father's study and walked back to his bedroom. He closed the door and leaned against it, going through the guilt trip once more. The bloody, mangled body of his intended at his feet, the nightmare's bright red eyes staring back at him and to his horror, he remembered the amused smirk that graced his bloodstained face. He felt himself go mad then, and he screamed. It was something he never wanted to remember, something he never wanted to go back to. He was being consumed by the darkness and the only one that could save him was in a different kingdom, in a coma.

The Rebirth was taking longer than Kiryu expected it to, but then again, reliving eight years of memories in such a short time; he was surprised the boy hadn't died yet. He was constantly monitored to make sure his child was not stressed by the events happening inside its mother's head.

Reconstructing divine objects was a delicate process and any wrong turn could result in death. It was strange to see him in such a still position, not moving, not doing anything, it was almost if he were dead if it wasn't for the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

His baby bump was beginning to show, only because he was so tiny. It was soft and bulged out slightly like he had eaten too much and it never went down.

Kiryu sat down and stroked the bump slightly. He hopes the child would be okay as its mother hadn't eaten in two weeks. The spring season still had two and a half months left. He just hoped the infant would survive.

There was a knock on the door and Bruno entered. "Sir, there is a package waiting for you."

Kiryu stared at Bruno and a thought struck him.

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"No, I just had an epiphany is all. Thank you for informing me. You are dismissed."

Bruno gave a lingering look to Yuusei before leaving. Yes, it would work out perfectly.

"Jack." The king looked at his pitiful son, the weak, frail man before him was not the same man who had just married six months prior. "There is a letter for you."

"Is it from Bruno? Set it down I'll look at it later."

The king hesitated, he wasn't sure how his son would react. "It's from Kiryu. Yuusei is awake."

Jack got up quickly and snatched the letter from his father.

Dear Prince Jack of Neo Domino,

You have been cordially invited to a summer ball hosted at the castle of Old Domino to celebrate the awakening of our prince. The ball will be held on the twenty-first of June at seven O' clock in the evening. Your presence will be appreciated.

Heir of Old Domino Kiryu

"The twenty-first is tomorrow." Jack said.

"Well, you best start preparing."

"How are you feeling, my love?"

"Don't call me that." Yuusei said softly. "It's not your place to call me that."

"You refuse to return my feelings and after you've deceived me no less. I was heartbroken."

"Don't be so weak. That's the reason I'm where I'm at. For being weak."

Kiryu watched as the small prince ruffled through his options. "You know-"

"I do appreciate you being kind enough to allow me to see my husband." Yuusei said softly as he lifted the white fabric from the pile.

"You want this one?"

"It's brings back some good memories. White would be for the best."

"Even after everything you've learned and remembered, you still love him."

"It's only natural. He was my intended from the start. I loved him from the moment the light was released the day of my birth." Yuusei held the white fabric to his body and sighed. "I just don't understand why you can't love someone else. You'll waste away trying to love someone who you are not meant to love."

"Telling me not to love you is like telling the sun not to shine. It's impossible." Yuusei allowed Kiryu to hold him. "If you never met him, do you think you could love me?"

Yuusei paused and sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I could never know. You've done many bad things Kiryu, things I can't forgive and if I had been yours, even then I wouldn't know if I could love you. Not the way that you want me to love you."

Yuusei escaped from his grip and went into the bathroom. "Allow me my moment of happiness. You've given me a chance at salvation even if it may ruin me. Please." And he closed the door.

Kiryu led him down to the ballroom after he had changed into the pure white ball gown. He told him that it would be his responsibility to explain his double life to his kingdom because if he didn't the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

The ballroom went silent as he entered with Kiryu at his side. He was led to the other side of the room in silence. Small murmurs broke out, people asking why the Princess of Neo Domino was in their ballroom without the Prince and the smarter people wondering why their prince was in a white princess getup.

He explained the situation as thoroughly as he could, his false rehearsed reasoning, and how sorry he was.

"...I have deceived all of you and for that I apologize."

The crowd began talking at once causing uproar but it wasn't mainly negativity. Yuusei heard some things such as:

"We don't blame you! It was necessary."

"Please don't feel guilty, my prince, we understand."

"You are absolutely stunning in that dress!"

There were some other things like:

"That kingdom! They should all die forcing our prince to do something so outrageous."

"Our prince wedded to the prince of an enemy kingdom? How unsightly."

A headache arose in Yuusei with all the shouting and Kiryu pulled him from the podium to take over.

"Bruno!" Yuusei called softly. "Come to me."

The blue haired man was at his side once again and he sighed in relief. "Are you alright?"

"I need a moment. Escort me to the gardens."

"Of course." Bruno led him out of the ballroom and into the hallway. He led Yuusei by a hand toward the inner castle courtyard.

"I remember this place so vividly now." Yuusei said softly. "That this is what my father wanted me to come back to, what he wanted me to rule if I so chose to. It's depressing. I relived every memory of this place and the happy moments of that house in Neo Domino. It all seems so surreal."

"Do you wish to return?"

"To Neo Domino? Always."

"And Prince Jack?"

Yuusei paused for a moment, his thoughts running rampant about Jack. How should he feel about his husband knowing that at one point Jack wanted him dead? "I love him with all my heart. I wish that I didn't have to feel the pain he caused me but in order to get what I want, I had to hurt. If ever I could return to him, to have him know that despite his faults, my love never failed and that I still believed in his love for me, I would die for that chance."

They arrived at the courtyard and Bruno sat Yuusei on a bench and leaned himself on a tree. Yuusei stroked his bump, sticking out of his stomach like a small boulder, two times bigger than it was before he regained his memory.

"It's hard to believe I'm five months along. This child has come a long way. How strong it will be."

A silence ensued and Yuusei sighed. "Do you think he'll ever come Bruno? I wanted to tell him that everything I had done from the moment he'd asked me to marry him, all the manipulation and lies and pretending I had done from that moment on was to ensure my life was happy with him. I wanted nothing more. The world was my chess board, my opponents were the dark forces standing in my way, my pawns were the people I manipulated, and I was the queen. My primary goal was to protect my king and never let anyone put him into check. But I lost this game anyway, I was one put into checkmate and now the game is over." He lowered his head. "I have lost."

Soft, large hands suddenly made their way across his stomach and throat. His head was forced toward the sky as lips pressed against his neck and a hand stroked his baby bump.

He was frozen in fear and a shiver went through his body. He recognized those hands.

"So you see, Yuu-chan. The world hasn't ended yet. You're alive, I'm alive, and our child, the miracle we've created is very alive. So you say you wish to tell me these things but you don't open your mouth to say them." The intruder rubbed a thumb across his hostage's lips and slowly nudged two fingers inside the wet cavern.

That voice, those hands, that soft touch, there was no doubt. His heart pounded with excitement as the hand on his stomach lowered slowly to his crotch; rubbing, pressuring sending him into a pleasured daze.

"Jack..." He moaned out.

"You were wearing the most beautiful white dress when I took you the first time," the blonde prince whispered, "and now when I take you again, you're wearing another white dress."

Yuusei turned around as best his body would allow and kissed his husband, the love of his life. "You saved me."

Jack shook his head, "I almost killed you. I don't deserve your love."

"You do. That day made me a stronger person and I don't blame you for that. It was an accident and we'll leave it at that."

Yuusei stood and led Jack out of the gardens and to his corridor. He took him to his bedroom and immediately Jack began undressing his husband.

The delicate fabric was off of Yuusei within minutes and Jack decided to forego the foreplay.

"Ow..." Was the immediate reaction when he pushed one finger through the tight ring of muscle.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asked stroking the baby bump.

"Be gentle, I'm still healing apparently."

"Healing from what?"

Yuusei became silent and Jack had a very back feeling he'd have to kill someone.

"Kiryu, back before I regained my memory, and before the doctors found that I was pregnant," he paused again debating whether he should say it, "used to rape me everyday."

Jack clenched but kept calm for the sake of his love. He gently stretched the pucker and brushed his fingertips against the bundle of nerves which sent his lover screaming in orgasm.

The sound nearly brought Jack to release but he withheld and wiped the tears from Yuusei's face.

He positioned himself at Yuusei's entrance, pushing in swiftly, the immediate tightening of muscle, sending him into a daze of pleasure, a daze he hadn't felt in awhile.

"Are you ready?"

He thrusted when he saw the nod and tried to hold back when he heard the whimper under the moan of pleasure.

"Don't!" Yuusei reached up and shook his head, "don't hold back. Please I want you to cleanse me, make me feel alive again, like I'm worth something."

"You are worth more than everything in the world. If not to anyone else then to me especially."

Jack fulfilled the request made to him either way.

"Father!" Yuusei hugged the king tight, at least as much as his body would allow.

"It's so nice to see you again, well and as yourself." He touched my forehead and smiled. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart for deceiving you so. Everything your father had set up was an elaborate plan to protect you and the life he wanted you to have. With his demise, your memories were wiped because without the memories you were incomplete. That person can't take you while you're incomplete. I'm very surprised that the first memory you recovered was that of your father's death. Nothing before, nothing after."

"My memories started when I was eight, why didn't I have memories from after you retrieved me when Aki killed my father? Those were the first memories I recovered."

"Aki wanted to destroy those memories, if you never knew Jack, then the spiritual connection you have with him would have ceased to exist. That was her goal but your father was much more powerful than the darkness, if he had not been, you wouldn't have recovered those memories at all. Your memories began as a servant in your own house. Like a newborn child. Aki wasn't strong enough to completely destroy those memories which is a good thing."

Yuusei nodded and clutched Jack's hand. "Can I go home now?"

"We don't know Yuu, this is legally your kingdom, would you just abandon it?"

"The Kyousuke family had the title of heir before I regained my memory. I'll gladly pass that responsibility over once more. I don't know how to rule a kingdom anyway."

"You were catching to Neo Domino with no problems." Jack smiled.

"But I wasn't ruling Neo Domino, I'd never be ruling, if I can have my input through your rule Jack, I'd be perfectly fine with that."

"Do you truly wish to return to Neo Domino?" Jonathan asked.

"If ever possible."

Then I will consult with the council." Jonathan said.

"We cannot allow you to leave."

"But why?"

The oldest councilman sighed. "You don't understand that to abandon this kingdom although you are the rightful heir to the throne would be disastrous. And this is your father's kingdom, your family's kingdom. They have been ruling this kingdom for centuries, to just abandon it like such would be disgraceful and very dishonorable."

Yuusei paused and thought hard. "I may be heir but I refuse to rule. I will have an heir or heiress, whom will rule in my place. If by the moment this child can form coherent sentences with understanding, decides that they wish or do not wish to rule in this kingdom, is the moment that I will either pass on the right to rule or I shall pass on the responsibility to the Kyousuke family."

"You will rule the kingdom?"

"I will," Yuusei nodded, "I just will not rule it here. I shall live in Neo Domino with my family and whatever problems that need solving I will solve from there. If ever I need to return for any serious issue, it's no problem."

"But-"

"You have a choice councilman. I could just decide to not rule at all. Either I go and rule or I not rule because you refused me and I go anyway."

"Alright, but you understand that you are much more susceptible for treason accusations."

Yuusei walked to the door with Jack and gave a knowing grin. "Treason comes from peoples' opinions. If they trust me and respect me, they respect my choices."

"It feels absolutely wonderful to be back here." Yuusei sighed happily as he stretched.

"The kingdom will be happy to hear that their princess has returned and is with child with the heir." Jonathan replied.

"For a kingdom, that's always exciting news."

"But you know, I have a strange feeling lurking in me. I want to be cautious about everyone because something is going to happen."

"Well for now," Jack said wrapping an arm around his love's waist, "let's get you resettled. It would do you some good to reduce your stress levels."

"Oh yeah," Yuusei paused,"Kiryu told me that he had a spy here feeding him information from inside the castle. Did you find out who it was?"

Jack nodded. "It was Bruno."

Yuusei's heart skipped a beat. He looked back at the blue haired man retrieving their bags from the carriage with shock. The one he liked and trusted, is the one that sold him out?


	14. Once Upon Cinderella's Discoveries

Twisted Cinderella Story  
>Once Upon Cinderella's Discoveries<p>

* * *

><p>Yuusei was faster than anyone noticed as he went to Bruno and slapped him causing him to drop everything.<p>

"How could you?!" Yuusei accused, "you sold me out to that monster!"

Jack quickly restrained Yuusei's arms who began kicking out at the blue haired man. "I trusted you!"

Jack quickly led Yuusei away while Jonathan tended to Bruno. They made it to their rooms and Yuusei fell onto the bed crying.

"I know you're upset Yuu, but that was beyond. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Why am I being reprimanded? He sold me out! Why are you so calm about him selling me to that monster!"

"Because I knew about Bruno. As I knew about Kiryu working for that person. I also knew about the letters you haven't ever mentioned."

Yuusei's heart skipped a beat. "Bruno was working for Kiryu and undercover for you pretending to be a spy for Kiryu?"

"That's right." He smiled softly, "you've hidden so many secrets from me Yuusei."

"You have no space to talk!" Yuusei replied harshly, "you have hidden my whole life from me!"

"I know, he replied, his shame burning in his heart.

"But," Yuusei stood and pushed himself close to Jack, as close as he could get, "I love you still, if not so much more. We were meant to be together. And I will be with you forever."

They shared a kiss so powerful, Martha glowed around Yuusei's neck.

-Yuusei's POV-

I wasn't allowed to see Bruno until I was comfortable as it might distress the baby.

I was taken care of, pampered and everything I wasn't at Old Domino and I loved it.

"My love," there was a voice calling to me, "my love, wake up."

"Mmm, wha's the time?"

"Early. Come, get dressed, we're leaving."

"What? Where could we possibly be going so early in the morning?"

"We're going on another honeymoon to the hot spring."

"We're going right now? Why can't it wait?"

"It will be good for you. And you can relax."

"I suppose." I stretched out like a cat and resettled. I was just so comfortable but the second the duvet was pulled from my body that ended. I turned over to shout when a blindfold covered my vision. I went to scream when a hand covered my mouth.

"Shh Princess, don't panic. We're going to take care of you." A soft, unfamiliar voice said.

I was pulled from my bed and from the familiar scent into my bathroom. I was stripped naked which freaked me out but I was given more reassurances. My captors put me in a warm bath and began washing me. They dumped water over my head and washed my hair but didn't remove the blindfold until I was out and dried. It was futile to think I could get a peek at anything because the moment the sopping blindfold was removed a towel covered my face and dried my hair and any remaining water droplets before a new, dry blindfold was immediately placed over my eyes. I was pulled from the bathroom and back into the bedroom where my arms were lifted straight into the air. I was confused as to why until I felt a soft fabric sliding down my body. My arms were let down and the let me sit.

"Are you feeling sick or dizzy Princess?"

"No." I replied truthfully. I was nervous because I didn't know what was going on.

"Okay then. We shall lead you to your next destination." They once again grabbed my arms and pulled my along presumably out of the room due to the change in air. We continued through the halls, my captors telling me when we were at stairs and random steps.

The thing that bothered me the most was the lack of interference. The sight of the princess blindfolded and being led away should've aroused at least some suspicion but either no one saw or everyone knew. The other thing that bothered me was the fact that Jack disappeared. He was there one moment and the next he wasn't. Where did he go?

I began to panic the moment we stepped outside. The summer breeze hit my face lightly but everything was unusually silent.

"Please, where are you taking me?" I asked. "Please tell me where." All I thought was that I was captured and being taken to Old Domino again.

"Do not worry, everything will be fine." The hands that were guiding me left me and I was standing alone. I felt the heat of another person coming close to me and I began to panic even more. I took a step back and hands grabbed mine. They traveled up my arms, over my shoulders, past my neck and to the blindfold. As the cloth was pulled away, I had to blink as the brightness blinded me for a moment. When things became clear, I was looking at my smiling husband's face. He moved to the side and I realized we were in the inner courtyard of the castle and many people were there.

"A party?" I asked.

"For you and the child." He responded.

I smiled wide and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you everyone!"

Claps resounded and the king told everyone to mingle. He gave me a great hug and I smiled in happiness.

"How could you do that?" I huffed at Jack. "I was so afraid and no one would tell me what was going on. I thought I was being kidnapped. "

"I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to frighten you, it was meant to be a surprise."

"What a surprise it was."

"Nee-san!" Every hair on my body lifted at that voice. I grabbed onto Jack's sleeve and moved away. I looked in the direction of Rally, no, in the direction of that demon. He was a demon in that child's body.

"Nee-san?" A hand reached out to touch me and I moved more behind Jack. "Nee-san, what's wrong?"

"Don't touch me!" I shouted and he shrunk back.

"Yuu!" Jack had turned and gripped my shoulders. "What has gotten into you?"

"He killed them," I said, remembering vividly the blood that splashed on my face at that time. "He murdered the ones who took me from you. I saw him back then. I saw him."

Jack said nothing, just led me away from the courtyard and into the castle. "Tell me what happened."

"It was when they took me from here after my father's death. Those two men and the driver, they were killed then and it was that boy. He killed them and delivered me to my stepmother. That was when I woke up at my house with no memories."

He stopped and sighed. I turned to look at him and he brushed a strand of hair from my face. "It was around that same time that you're talking about. A little before you were taken away, Father got a letter that a noble couple in Old Domino was brutally murdered and their two sons were separated. One was only in his second year and the other was in his ninth. The youngest was kidnapped by that person and the other was found outside the burned remains of his home. The people of Old Domino rescued this child but he was kidnapped as well not too far later. At the site where you went missing, there were footprints of a child there and three dead male bodies there. We knew that it was the doing of the youngest kidnapped son under the influence of that person and that Aki had his brother. I just didn't know for sure until we saw them together."

"You mean that Rally and Crow are those two brothers?"

"That's right. When Rally told you that he couldn't and didn't want to remember, that's why. Deep inside he knew what he'd done but it would destroy him inside if he truly regained his memory. He truly doesn't know what he did to you or to those men."

I stood there frozen. I just yelled at my innocent little brother in front of everyone, all because I came to a conclusion on my own. There was no way that sweet little boy could hurt a fly. "Oh, what have I done?"

"It's not your fault, you didn't know, and he doesn't know. Just go and apologize."

"He'll never forgive me." I cried.

"He will. Rally isn't an ill spirited person. He'll forgive you, I promise."

I nodded and he took me back to the party. I didn't see Rally or the king so it was easy to assume that Rally was upset and away with the king.

"Someone please get me a chair." I said placing a hand on my forehead. The sun was awfully bright.

"Are you hot?"

"No I'm fine, just a dizzy spell."

Jack took my hand and led me along to the other side of the courtyard where three seats had already been set up. He pushed me to sit in one and sat in the chair next to me.

My hand went to my stomach where my child laid. I smiled and closed my eyes as Jack closed his hand around my other and ran his thumb across my rings. It was so sudden that I gasped and gripped Jack's hand tightly.

"My love! What is it, what happened?"

Tears filled my eyes and I smiled at Jack. "The baby, he moved!" I pulled his hand to my tummy and waited for the feeling again. "Come on, Daddy wants to know you're there too." After that statement, I felt the slight pressure and Jack's grin widened. He kissed me and I smiled with him.

"You said he," Jack commented after those few minutes of excitement.

"Yeah," I blushed, "I won't mind a boy or a girl but I'm hoping for a boy because I imagine him looking like you. Soft tufts of blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes. He'll be your little clone."

"Nee - oh, um, I mean, Princess." I turned and saw the king standing with Rally at his side.

I stood up and walked to him. His eyes were averted to the ground and he held himself tightly. "You can still call me Nee-san. I'm not mad at you."

He looked up at me and I gave him a smile. I gently grabbed him and held him as close as I could. "I'm sorry, for everything I said to you. I am still in shock and recovering over the things I experienced and I hope you'll forgive me."

"I forgive you, Nee-san."

The rest of the time I spent sitting down and rubbing my tummy. Jack had disappeared but I wasn't worried. I couldn't believe that I was six and a half months along, I couldn't believe that I was married for just as long and it made me happy. I smiled and let out a small giggle.

It had been a while since Jack left but I hadn't seen him yet. I stood up and looked around but I couldn't see his blonde hair anywhere. There was commotion a little away and I went toward it. "My princess!"

I stopped as someone stood in my path. "My princess, please come back and sit."

"No I'm fine. What has happened? And where is my husband?"

"Please don't worry."

I pushed past him and all the people to see what happened and I regretted it immediately. On the ground laid Jack, his clothing soaked in blood and a crossbow arrow through his heart.

"Jack!" I shouted in horror. I knelt to the ground and shook him, my sane mind clouded with doubt. He couldn't be dead, no everything was going so well, he couldn't! How could this have happened? "Jack! Wake up!" The anxiety over took me. "Why aren't you doing anything!" I screamed at the people around us. "What is wrong with you all?!"

"You need to wake up."

"What?"

"You're dreaming, just open your eyes."

"What are you saying? I am awake, this is a nightmare!"

"Exactly, so open your eyes."

"But-"

"Wake up!"

I gasped as consciousness returned to me. I sat up and looked around. It looked familiar but unfamiliar, the drapes were closed so I couldn't tell what time of day it was. The duvet covering me was thin and soft since it was a little warm inside. I got out of the bed and noticed I was still in the same dress but it wasn't covered in blood, thankfully.

I found the door in the darkness and opened it, revealing the sitting room of Jack's villa. He wasn't in the room so I assumed he was in the kitchen but he wasn't there either when I looked. I walked outside and saw him chopping wood with an axe.

He was shirtless, his broad back muscles flexing as he brought the axe down. He stood straight and wiped sweat from his forehead with his forearm. I stood frozen and he put the axe down. He seemed to notice me out of the corner of his eye and turned to me with a smile.

"Hey, you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

I felt my lower lip tremble as I tried to hold in the tears of relief. His smile disappeared and he came closer. "What's wrong?"

I stepped closer and reached out hesitantly for him, afraid that he would disappear at any moment. My hand touched his chest and I pressed myself to him, his arms coming up around me.

"Please don't leave me alone. Don't, please."

"Another nightmare?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

"Embrace me Jack, please. I want you so much." I whispered and grabbed his hand to go back into the house. I pulled him to the bedroom and turned to face him. "Will you feed my indulgences, my dear husband?" I asked, already unbuttoning his trousers.

Although the air was warmer than usual, the villa was comfortable and relaxing.

I was sitting as Jack massaged my feet. He told me there was a team of doctors on standby since I was in my seventh month and they were paranoid anything could go wrong.

"I still don't understand why we have to go back tomorrow. They could always come here."

"It's too dangerous and besides, Father wants to be there for you."

"I suppose." I sighed. "I am excited to see Father but I really do want to stay here."

"After the child is born, we'll stay out here for as long as you want."

"I can barely get up on my own now. As much as I love being pregnant I just can't wait to not be pregnant anymore."

"Father told me my mother said the same thing when she was pregnant with me." Jack laughed.

I smiled at him and I stroked his hair. "Did you ever get a chance to know your mother?"

He went silent and I bit my lip. "I'm sorry, if it's a sensitive topic you don't have to tell me."

"No, that's not it at all." He took in a breath. "I didn't really know her. I only know her face from paintings because I was three when she was taken away and killed. I was glad she saved us all but I really feel like it was unfair that it had to happen that way. It's why I'm so worried for you because the terror you must have felt being in the hands of the one who despises you the most because of me, that guilt will never go away. He killed my mother and I almost killed you."

"It's in the past. We're here together and nothing will change that."

"Don't forget, we've to decide names. I really do like Ori for a girl."

I shook my head and smiled. He tried so hard to keep me comfortable and it was absolutely endearing.

We were able to speak about names for a short time before rapid pounding came to the door. "My prince! My prince! Urgent news from the king!"

Jack went to the door and a young messenger was breathing heavily with a letter in hand. "The Kingdom of Old Domino has declared war on us."

* * *

><p>Darn those cliffhangers and screw whoever invented them right?<p>

Well I didn't declare war. In fact, this was a plot twist even I didn't see coming. Anyway, excitement at hand and only two chapters left! What are we gonna do?


	15. The Beginning of the End

The Beginning of the End

* * *

><p>The carriage ride back to Neo Domino definitely took too long if the tapping of Jack's foot the entire ride was any indication. But I could understand his frustrations, I wanted to know what this was all about as well.<p>

When the carriage pulled to the castle, Jack jumped right out and left me with the driver asking him to take care of me.

I stepped down from the carriage with assistance and stared ahead at the castle in annoyance. Doesn't he know that this is a trap? I snorted as I walked away from the driver when he wasn't looking. Old Domino can't declare war on anyone because I was still the head of state in a way and they can't do anything of the sort without confirmation from me. My husband definitely doesn't think well when he's panicking.

"My princess!"

"Yes?" I turned to the voice that called to me and was surprised to see it was Bruno. He looked reserved and solemn but the feeling I had toward just wasn't there anymore.

"Come, I will take you to the throne room where it is taking place."

I nodded and followed him into the castle. There was no reason for this but obviously Kiryu was planning something. There was loud commotion from inside the throne room and Bruno pushed open the doors. The arguing ceased when I entered the room and I looked at them all. Kiryu was there with two men with helmets. The man who saved me from my stepmother was there standing behind Jack, Saiga I think.

"You're all idiots." I sighed. "Things like this are ridiculous and I don't even know why I put up with it." I waddled into the room and I probably didn't look as intimidating as I wanted to look but I could help it. I had a rock sitting where my stomach should be.

I stepped next to Jack and grabbed his hand. I turned my glare on Kiryu and frowned. "Why are you here?"

He opened his mouth and I shook my head. "Don't answer that. I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm tired and sore and you just like to ruin everything. I could be relaxing right now but you decided to come here with some invalid, dumb declaration of war when you don't even have to power to do so!"

He shut his mouth and I snorted. Then I remembered. I snatched my hand from Jack's grasp and stepped back to turn on him. "And you! You really are too easily manipulated. Obviously the Kingdom of Old Domino can't have a declaration of war without my consent and you rushed home and decided to handle this on your own leaving behind the most important person in this decision. You all are so dumb!"

"But-"

"Shut up!" I put my hands in my hair and pulled. "I'm going to tear my hair out! Go home, Kiryu. Go home and don't come back until you have something smart to say. I can't believe you would come here to do something so stupid."

I stormed out of the room leaving them to be dumbstruck with each other. It was annoying but we were already back home so at this point I decided I would go back to sleep in my comfy bed. That was, until my legs were wet suddenly. I blushed, did I seriously lose my bladder in the middle of the corridor? Then I realized it was different because it was accompanied with pain. It couldn't be happening now! My body was frozen but I had only made it to the next corridor from the throne room. My heart was pounding and I couldn't get my voice to work, not to mention there was blood in the mix. The procedure of childbirth wasn't meant for males and I wasn't sure what to do next.

"Somebody?" I called but the hall was empty. "Bruno? Jack! Somebody!"

"Martha!" I called and the necklace glowed before the fairy appeared. "What should I do?"

"Dearie, I can't do anything from here. Scream and I'll resonate your voice. Someone will hear you."

I calmed myself a bit and took a deep breath. "Help!"

I could hear the echo through the empty hall and the sound of feet coming almost immediately after.

"Yuu!" I sagged in relief as Jack rounded the corner and nearly tackled me. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's time." I said, and he looked down at the puddle beneath my feet and lifted me away from it. "Bruno! Go tell the doctors on standby to get things prepared. Get someone to clean up! Get everything that will be needed!" He was shouting out orders left and right as he rushed me toward the room that had been prepared for the birth, uncaring of the disgusting bodily fluids leaving me, I couldn't wait for this baby to be out so I could witness him as a father to his own child.

_x-x_

"It's been five hours!" My head hurt along with the rest of my body as the contractions hit me every minute.

"The child will be ready soon, when it gets in perfect position we will take it."

"What does the position matter?!"

I tightened my grip on his hand as he argued with the nurse assisting. "If we don't get it right, the umbilical cord has a chance of strangling the infant before we can get it out. We have to let the body do what it needs to."

"Love, just let them do their job." I smiled weakly at him and he wiped the sweat from my face."

An hour later, they had given me a drug to numb my body and cut into my abdomen. Jack forced me to look at him through the procedure and as I heard a wet cry ring across the room, I laughed and cried in joy. They took the child for cleaning but then their hands were back inside of me.

"There is a second child!"

The process seemed so much longer with the second child but my heart almost stopped when the second cry didn't ring immediately. I was sure I crushed Jack's hand in the silence and when the doctors gave the child a sharp smack to the bottom and the second cry came right after, I nearly fainted in relief.

The doctors sewed me up and handed me the first child wrapped in a pale blue blanket. "Your firstborn, a boy."

I situated the child in my arms and rubbed a small cheek with my forefinger. They brought the second child in a pastel yellow blanket, situating her in my other arm. "Your second, a girl."

I grinned at Jack and he smiled back. "You've done so well."

I nodded. "They're so beautiful Jack. So beautiful."

He stroked my hair and the drowsiness hit me then. "Don't you want to hold them?"

He took the boy from my arms and smiled. The nurse watching showed him how to properly support the child's head and body. I was exhausted but didn't want to fall asleep in case I dropped the child. "Where is Father?"

"I shall go find him!" One nurse nodded.

Luckily he was waiting nearby and I went to sleep as soon as he took the little girl from my arms.

The moment the two children had been together in my arms, a bright light shone blinding everyone in the room.

"The pure heart. . ."

I cuddled my children close, the warmth radiating through my own body.

"This is so strange. There has never been an instance with more than one pure heart at once."

"They are one. Not in body but in soul." I explained, not exactly knowing why I knew. "My angels."

The doctors explained that since I was conscious and coherent, I could leave at anytime but I would have to be careful with my incision. It would be a while before I could do any heavy lifting, not that I did anyway, and before I could go back to my normal routine. There was the smallest amount of baby fat left but it wasn't all bad. The actual incision looked the worst.

Three days passed since the birth and people were seeing them for the first time. Many had been surprised there were two little infants and not just one but they were excited to fawn over them.

Gifts and jewelry tumbled in from the town, it was almost impossible to go through it all. It seemed strange to me that they could give so much to the royals but couldn't take one child in. My thoughts traveled back to when I met Rally in town and I smiled.

"Bruno." I called, handing off the children to Jack and Father.

"Yes?" He answered, coming immediately to me, "are you hurt or dizzy? Do you need me to get you a chair?"

"No no, I need you to find Crow and Rally for me. Bring them to the castle's main garden. I'll be there waiting." He nodded and hurried off and I wandered over to Jack.

"I'm going to see Crow and Rally. Find me in the gardens." He nodded in understanding and I left for the garden, waiting patiently.

When they arrived I knew this was going to be a hard reunion.

"Come! I have something to show you."

Rally took my hand and Crow walked next to me while Bruno remained an appropriate distance away. It was painfully obvious that they knew nothing of each other even standing next to each other.

I sat Crow down on a bench and Rally next to him.

"Listen," I started, my dress blowing in the soft wind, "there's something you should know about each other. Something that will change everything."

"What is it, Neesan?" Rally asked and I smiled sadly. I couldn't ruin him like this, it just wasn't fair for me to do such a cruel thing.

"Crow." I cradled his head in my hands and he watched me. "I'm going to erase the cloud that shrouds your heart in darkness. I hope you'll forgive me for showing you such horrible things."

I watched his pupils dilate and from there I allowed Martha to take over. The fire, his parents' deaths, our time together, he would relive it just as I had. It was cruel to make him go through such tragic events once again but his little brother was the only thing he had left in this world. He could handle it better. It was tiring to see an Earl be a servant in a non-native kingdom. Rally was watching as Crow lost consciousness and stood as I laid him across the bench. I grabbed Rally's hand and pulled him away so that Bruno could take care of Crow.

"Rally, did you know that you're eleven years old now?" I stroked his hair and held him close.

"I never knew how old I was. How do you know?" He questioned.

"Because, I knew the day you were born." I remember that your brother came to stay at my house when you were born so that your family could get into a routine."

"Really?" He looked at me brightly and I laughed.

"Yes really." I ran my fingers through his hair. "I saw your brother again after that and he told me how much he loved you and that he would protect you no matter what. He said that the color of your hair was similar and that yours was really curly. I knew that he would love you even through the darkness."

"Who is it?" He bounced in my arms. "I never thought I had any family but you know who my brother is? Can't you tell me?"

I smiled and shook my head. "It makes me sad that you have forgotten about one another. I'm sure that back then, you loved him just as much as he loved you." I pointed to Crow on the bench. "That is your brother."

Rally stared wide eyed at my best friend. "When he wakes up, I promise he'll tell you how much he missed you and how happy he is to have you back in his life. You lived in Old Domino. Far from here, on the other side of the castle. Your father was an Earl there and your mother, a well known Duchess. He will take the title of Earl and restart anew in that kingdom if he so pleases. You could go with him if he chooses to restart there and have a new life or you can stay here with Jack and I and the King. You will always have access to wherever you wish to go, whatever you choose. You are nobility and have the power to do as you please."

His mind seemed to be processing all of the information and I laughed softly. "Maybe I've told you too much at once."

"No, I understand." He responded. "But why now? Why does it matter now, Neesan?"

I looked at the sky that was slowly darkening in a storm. "I have a feeling that all of this shall soon come to an end."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming!" I smiled. There was a party held for the birth of the triplets. I was walking around mingling with patrons as so stated in my job requirements. I laughed and excused myself to move on. Many people came not only for the birth but to see the next pure hearts.<p>

My little angels truly were special. Apparently, in the history of everything, only one pure heart was ever alive at one certain time period, and one pure heart has never given birth to the next pure heart. Now the balance was disrupted, three pure hearts existed at one time and one pure heart gave birth to the next pure heart. It also seems that the last ten generations of pure hearts had married into or were born of the Royal Family of Atlus. Myself, Jack's mother, Jack's grandmother, her father's brother, and the others I can't remember. It also seemed that Father wasn't actually an Atlus at first but when he married his late wife he took her family name. There was so much stuff I hadn't known and it felt great to know it.

After I walked around and greeted everyone, I went to a pedestal that was already set for the occasion. A glass was tapped to gain everyone's attention and I smiled despite the pounding of my heart. Jack and Father planned this party but I was responsible for everything that happened during said party. I rolled my eyes, they really annoyed me sometimes.

"I want to thank everyone again for coming to celebrate this joyous moment. My little angels were troopers through the struggle and although they were born two months premature, they are healthy, beautiful infants." They had come early but the panic didn't set in until after they were born that they were healthy and normal, no deformations or anything of the sort. It was natural that they were small but I had many assurances that they would grow up to be fine. Jack came to stand next to me, our daughter in his arms and Father gave me our son gently. "Our son was born first. His name is Renton after the first king who ruled Neo Domino, the very first patriarch of the Royal Family of Altus." I gave him back quickly not wanting the loud noise to wake him suddenly.

"Our daughter next, Ori, after the priestess of light who saved all from the tyranny of the darkness. Ori Julinda Atlus."

The cheer was loud in my ears and I smiled, proud that I was able to get through without stuttering or making a mistake. I saw a flash of orange in the corner of my eye and Rally was standing there, a smile on his face. He opened his mouth and I looked at him knowing I wouldn't be able to hear what he was going to say but somehow the words that left his mouth resonated clearly as though we were in an empty room made of glass.

_"Eat the light, Primo."_

Things slowed down for me. There was a coldness at my back and I watched the horror spread across the faces in the ballroom slowly. I vaguely heard my name being shouted and I turned and the process felt like an eternity. Jack was running toward me, I think, but he was moving too slow to be running. The cold feeling at my back never went away and the dark portal was so frighteningly familiar, my brain shut down. I felt detached from myself and the words spilled from my lips like water, I hadn't even realized.

"He won't make it in time, will he?"

I could feel the smirk spread across his lips and his red eyes gazing intensely at me. "Not in this lifetime."

The motion was so quick and the ballroom disappeared before my eyes, nothing but darkness beyond that. My stomach lurched but I felt no pain. Is this what death feels like?

Hot breath was on the back of my neck and I shuddered at the words whispered there. I had been captured and there was nothing I could do anymore.

"Welcome to Darkness."

* * *

><p>Holy hell, I've done something terrible. Yuusei's been taken by the King of the Fifth Kingdom and he will use the light of the pure heart to destroy the world. AHHH! What did I do? Jack's flipping out, left alone with their two beautiful children while the darkness is already starting to slowly spread. Only one chapter left! You'll want to stay tuned for this one.<p> 


End file.
